Torn Identities
by Panic 4 Lyf
Summary: Kori Anders is the millionare model, Richard Grayson is the flithy rich playboy they hate each other. But when Kori is saved by the mysterious famed Nightwing, things start going haywire, and war breaks out, all because of one too many secrets. RxS BBxRAE
1. Prologue

**Heya! This is Wild Fantasy back with a new story! This is a chapter story so keep it in mind! Its rob/star bb/rae but its AU kind of... Well, here it goes, its also posted on the rs shrine and on there im known as Black Night. so...**

**Prologue**

There's always someone who's so arrogant, rich, snobby and so damn good looking that you absolutely hate.

And that person for me was Richard Grayson.

He was the richest, most handsome, most arrogant barstard in the City. Speaking of cities, I live in Jump City, neighbor to Steel City.

Richard was the heir to Wayne Industries, the company owned by Bruce Wayne, multi millionaire and Richard's adoptive father.

You see, me and Richard have never liked each other. I don't know why, it was one of those; I hate you at first sight things.

He was walking down the school hall with a smug little grin on his face, which said 'I'm Richard Grayson, the best person in the world' and I bumped into him.

Not on purpose of course, I was late for class, and he was right there, so when I turned the corner, running full out he just happened to be right there.

He yelled at me, I yelled at him then we both yelled out,

"I HATE YOU!" at the same time and stalked away.

And all that happened when we were just fourteen.

Now, I'm twenty one, a millionaire model and cover girl for 'Hot Stuff' magazine and living on my own in my apartment in Gotham.

My best friend, Rachel Roth, who I've known since college, is a big-time actress, her latest movie 'So this is it' was an Oscar nominee for Best Film, and it won. I was there of course, and so was Rachel, so she went up to get this Oscar thing while I sat at the table clapping wildly.

You see, Rachel is unique, with a Gothic manner about her. She's not really Gothic, she just has that sort of air about her, always wearing dark clothes, ya know? She has raven black hair with violet streaks through it; it reaches about her shoulders and is dead straight.

My other best friends, Victor Stone, who is African American with a shaved head and Garfield Logan, who dyed his hair forest green to match his eyes and his personality (he's a vegetarian) are both rich as well, Gar is a comedian/actor and his film, 'Shame on you' won him Best Supporting Actor in the Oscars. Vic's rich because he's the heir to Stone's Stones, the most massive jewel store in all of Gotham, probably more cities as well.

So, my name is Kori Anders, and, as well as being a model I am the illustrious heir to Luand'r Beauty Parlors and Hotels, the most well known Spa and Beauty hotels in America, my father's a Movie Director, he's directed one of Gar's, which was nominated in the Oscars but didn't win and many other various things.

Me, I'm tall, athletic, and I hate to brag but with a good body (if I didn't I wouldn't be a model would I?) Deep, almost dark red auburn hair, that ends just above me waist, slightly curled, with two locks on each side of my face, just past my chin, and I have a pretty good tan. Not fake, real. And I have one too many secrets.

And Richard Grayson. Now there's a basket full. But the best way I could describe him would be….gorgeous. He has ebony black hair, always spiked with gel, and amazing sapphire blue eyes. He's tall, taller then me, but not lanky, definitely not lanky. Lots of muscles, I have to admit. He really is gorgeous, and he knows it.

And so does every other woman in the country.

all my chappies end with that line thingy, so review you know you want to!


	2. Between Enemies

**OMG! I never thought I'd get this many reviews!**

**Slades Downfall – Yes I know Kori's taller then Dick, but well… I changed it, it is Kinda AU and I wanted her tall, just not as tall as him….i think that's it. Oh yah and The Chapters will be longer, that was just the Prologue. Lol **

**Reggie- thanks for offering help! Don't worry, I'll definitely ask you for help if I get stuck!**

**Everyone- thanks for all your reviews, and I wont leave you all hanging just coz I wanna stop, I will certainly keep going with this one! Oh yeah and if you wanna a one shot for star/rob go to my profile and theirs two one shots there, ones fluffy and ones angsty fluffy! I AM A ROB/STAR FAN!**

**Chapter 1**

I was at my apartment, the Palazzo, a series of luxury two story flats, all joined together but each with an individual back yard, pool and spa.

I was currently in my upstairs bedroom, getting ready.

I was going with Rachel to the Premier of 'Love kills' Rachel's latest movie, then onto a private party at 'The Glass House' a luxurious bar and restaurant with a live band, I'm not entirely sure what they're called.

It was elegant dress, so we had to wear dresses.

I was going to dance afterwards so I decided on a three quarter length Roberto Cavalli in dark charcoal. It was a gorgeous dress, one hundred percent silk with a crepe top to it and a clinging lower body that finished just below me knees with slight jagged pleats, not wild life pleats but soft and beautiful, enough to flare out if I turned. It had two straps with a reasonable back, not too low and not too high, gorgeous, and only one thousand and seventy dollars to! Found it in the outlet Store in steel City, I knew it was right to buy it.

I decided on a pair of Manolo Blahnik Satin Rhinestone sandals, absolutely gorgeous. Pointed at the tip with a covered toe, and a slight backing to the heel and a thin strap around the ankle, encrusted with rhinestones, I loved them.

My hair, I stood in front of the mirror for about a half hour, untill I finally decide on a messy up do, rough yet stylish, it looked good.

My make-up, that was easy once I chose my outfit.

I was going for the smoky eyes look, to match my dress and crimson red lipstick. It looked really good with my hair.

I chose a Lauren Merkin silk velvet clutch hand bag, in black. I placed my lipstick, purse (with about a thousand dollars inside that) and my cellphone in it and zipped it up along with my pocket mirror.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and gave myself a nod of approval.

I grabbed my keys and made my way downstairs, the limo was waiting.

It was a fifteen minute drive from my place to Rachel's, and when we got there she was out the door and in the limo before I even got to see her dress!

"Rach, whats the rush?" I asked her, grinning as she bent down to fix her shoe.

"No rush, just needed to get out the house" she looked up and smiled.

"God Kori you look great, I love the make-up, smoky eyes, good touch with the dress!" she exclaimed giving me a quick once over.

It was then that I got to see Rachel's beautiful gown. It was pure black, a Jean Paul Gaultier Femme, floor length Halter neck with a very low but slightly rounded V neck that reached together at the neck and circled her neck with two thin straps, it had basically no back.

"Rach, you look fabulous, as always!" she smiled and I grinned, and we leaned back into the plush seats as the limo took off.

The limo arrived outside the huge cinema and me and Rachel stepped out. We were immediately greeted by flashing Cameras and reporters, and anxious and excited fans screamed out at us.

I nodded to Rachel and we separated. I moved to the cameras, she moved to the reporters and fans.

I took a quick glance at Rachel's shoes and gasped, oh how I loved those shoes!

They were a Kate Spade strappy Sandal, elegant and classy. I love them.

The Cameras were on me and I smiled my famous smile, a look of innocence and happiness.

There were shouts of,

"Kori, over here, look at us!"

And,

"Kori, this way, can we have your photo?"

I merely smiled at them and edged my way over to the reporters and fans, while Rachel moved to the cameras.

I smiled at the cameras and one man I knew (he was a gay, he was so nice) from Channel 10 Fame and Fashion called me over.

"Korina Darling, are you accompanying Miss Roth to her premier?"

I smiled at him and said,

"Yes Dan and its going to be brilliant"

He laughed and complimented me on my dress

"Korina, doll your dress is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"Sorry Dan, this little number remains my secret"

He laughed

"Ok Korina, how do you feel being one of the youngest models in America?"

"It's amazing, I love the fashion, the people everything, it's fabulous, and I love it" I winked at the camera while he laughed. My time to leave.

"Chow Dan, see you all!" and I waved good bye and met up with Rachel and we entered the huge cinema.

It was when we were through the front doors that Rachel looked at me nervously. I took it was because of her film and said soothingly,

"Don't worry Rach, the movies a hit! It will be fine!"

But she looked at me and shook her head, her hair sparkling under the lights, she wore nearly no make-up save some mascara and lip gloss.

"No Kor, it's just, well, the seats are picked for us, and well, we're booked to sit next to Grayson and his companion"

I looked at her and laughed.

"Good one rach, but not good enough"

There were screams of excitement from nearly all the females outside and I sighed, some celebrity male no doubt.

"Kori, I'm not kidding, we have the open box upstairs and we're booked in with Richard and whoever he brings.

Shit, she was dead serious. I glowered.

"Rach, when did you find out? I mean, I hate him Dick, he's an arrogant sun of a bitch with his head stuck up his a-"

I stopped as Rachel cleared her throat and gave a meaningful look behind me.

I turned around and nearly died.

There was Richard Grayson, looking sexy in his black suit with the casual eyebrow raised at me.

"Yes Dick, hi nice to see you" I smiled and tried to cover my ass with some innocent chat.

"Yes, nice to see you to Kori" he seemed amused. I wasn't.

I looked over to the small blonde clinging to his arm. I groaned inwardly.

It was Katrina Moth, or as she preferred Kitten. Dont ask me why, she's always said 'Korina, call me Kitten'. She's sort of short with blue eyes and medium length blonde hair. She's slim, too slim with basically no chest. I'm not being offensive; I'm just telling it like it is.

She was dressed in a shorter then short pink dress. Too tight and to bright, held up with two spaghetti thin straps.

Kitten was another person I hate. I mean, she's so snobby and up herself. She thinks she's the best thing in the world, like Richard. Oh yeah, and she adores Dick, she thinks he's wonderful and Mr Perfect. She's do anything for him.

"Richard, good to see you, and you to Kitten" Rachel smiled slightly and shook hands with the pair.

I just looked at them.

"Come then, we'd better get to our seats"

If it wasn't for Rachel I'd probably be frozen to the spot, but she linked her arm through mine and we all headed for the elevator.

I stepped out of the elevator and we walked in silence to the small room.

I nearly died when I saw the seats. I guess Luck wasn't being a Lady for me tonight.

There were four black leather seats, facing the open box window. There were named in this order,

**Mr Grayson, Miss Anders, Miss Moth, Miss Roth**

Shit, shit double shit.

But, I took my seat easily; at least they were separated by a small glass top wooden table for drinks and food.

I smiled sweetly at Richard as he sat down, the frown apparent on his handsome face.

I immediately noticed the grimace and pout on Kittens face when she saw that she wasn't going to be sitting next to Richard.

Rachel merely sat there looking guilty but I snuck her a smile, and she smiled back.

Then the waiter came in, a young boy, younger then us and he nearly fainted when he saw Rachel.

"Uh, uh…umm…Woul-….would….you….uh…like anything…to…uh…eat or drink?" he stammered. He was nervous I could tell so I broke the ice.

"Ah, yes please. Could I have a bottle of white wine and a glass? Thanks" I smiled at him and he turned beet red.

"Sure Miss Anders" at least he had stopped stammering.

"Uh, make that another bottle of wine and another glass"

I glanced at Richard who smiled at me in a smug matter.

Rachel ordered some port and Kitten ordered a small salad and some baileys.

The waiter gave Rachel one last look before he hurried off.

I leaned forward to see Rachel,

"Hey Rach, looks like you got one more fan" we laughed but Kitten merely scowled and gave Richard a pouting look.

A few minutes later the food arrived along with a very short fat man.

The fat man was there to see Rachel.

"Uh, excise me Miss Roth, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but, you are needed in the front row, there was a mistake in your seating. All who starred in the movie must be in front row, so as to introduce the movie and so on."

Rachel gave me a 'sorry, but I have to do this' look and I smiled, while a screamed on the inside.

She left and I was left sitting between Richard and Kitten.

TTTTTTTT

**Well what do you think; all chapters will end with the TTTTTTT thingy so yeah. REVIEW! YOU KNOW U WANTS 2!**


	3. Appearance of a Hero

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the great reviews! Any constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will just be used to burn the flamer. Oh and last time I forgot to put up the disclaimer, **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. starts crying**

**So, **

**Longhairedhorse- thanks for putting me in ya faves!**

**Grayson Girl- Great to see ya here as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**Shay Bo Bay- No, they are not gonna get drunk and have any mistakes, although that's a pretty good idea….**

**Reggie- Glad ya had a great day! And I love that story You're Beautiful, its on my faves!**

**So here you all go, the second chapter, (1st was just the prologue) and I hope you like!**

**Chapter 2**

I had watched as Rachel introduced her movie and it was nearly finished when Kitten left, her cell phone ringing loudly.

Great now I was left with Richard…alone.

The wine hadn't affected me….yet, so when Richard started talking I was able to understand exactly what he was saying.

"I don't really like Kitten you know" He looked at me and I nearly melted under his gaze.

But I merely cocked a brow and said nothing.

"I don't, really. It's some business deal between Bruce and Kitten's father"

I looked at him like he was insane.

"So you're telling me this…why?"

I watched as Delilah, Rachel's character on the screen held a knife to her cheating boyfriend's throat.

"Well…I have absolutely no idea" he said, smiling.

I frowned; I still hated him, even if he was trying to be nice.

"Well, truly, I don't care" I snapped sarcastically.

Richard looked at me with a harsh glare.

"Truly, I don't care if you want to take a slut for a companion" I laughed inwardly at my own line.

"Yeah, well at least I have a companion" he snapped, glaring at me.

"So what, I don't need a man to be happy, and God help me if I had a man and he was like you" I said, a grin playing on my lips.

"Whatever Anders. You know the rumors don't you?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"What rumors?" I asked, slightly interested.

"That you and Rachel are together" he said, watching my expression.

I knew he was trying to get up my nose, so I decided to play along.

"Well Richard, you shouldn't believe what tabloids say" I whispered seductively, then lent towards him and captured his lips in a soft quick kiss.

I pulled back, appalled and satisfied with my actions.

Richard however, still seemed to be trying to process his thoughts.

"Well, rumors were wrong" he choked out, looking around as if for a hidden camera.

"Yeah, whatever" I said distantly, staring at the screen.

"What, one kiss and then you're gone? Not very lady like" he said, grinning.

"Oh, and what did you expect?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well, for starters, no woman has ever been able to resist me" he grinned smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not like other women Grayson, I have pride and dignity, which I intend to keep, not shred to pieces by you" I snapped.

It was then that the movie finished and there was a loud roar of applause and Rachel and Kitten came in, both looking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Getting up a congratulated Rachel, then said a polite goodbye to Kitten, and then, just to get up both their noses, I said,

"By the way Richard, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to hit on me again" then walked out the doors with Rachel.

"Kori, are you ok?" Rachel asked me from where she was sitting in the limo.

"Yeah Rach, I just taught Dick a lesson, that's all." I said innocently.

"Just a lesson Kori?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, he said that we were gay, so I played along even though I knew he was just trying to get up my nose. I kissed him, just a little, and then turned it around when we left to make it look as though he had been hitting on me"

Rachel laughed,

"You naughty girl Kori"

I grinned as we pulled up to The Glass House. It was a huge, modern place, with people surrounding it. It had been booked for the premier guests only, and I was guessing that Richard and Kitten weren't going to turn up.

Getting out, I walked in with Rachel, smiling my trade mark smile at cameras and reporters.

We entered and were immediately escorted to a table where Vic and Gar were sitting.

Vic was wearing a black tux with a gold tie, and beside him Karen Beecher, also known as Bee. Bee was a model, and another of my closest friends. She was wearing a gorgeous strapless gold dress that reached down just past her knees in soft pleats. She was wearing a pair of beautiful gold strappy sandals and her hair was done up in two buns. She had gold eyeshadow on with shimmering lip gloss.

Gar was wearing a black tux also, with a white undershirt and a dark green tie. He waved us over, and congratulated Rachel on her movie.

"It was great Rae! Wouldn't be surprised if it was in the Oscars!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Gar, just don't call me Rae" she said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah girl! That was brilliant! Loved the kick ass attitude of your character, bit like you in real life!" laughed Bee, winking.

"Really Rachel, we all loved it." Said Vic seriously. He wasn't a serious person, but he was when the subject was one of great importance.

"Thanks guys, but Kori here has some juicy little bits of Gossip for you about a certain Grayson" winked Rachel and I laughed, the explained it all to them, who grinned like idiots then, fell about laughing.

I sighed, and then perked up as a very sexy waiter took our orders. He was bout my age, and I winked to him before he left.

"Kori you dirty girl!" exclaimed Bee, giving my arm a light slap.

"What, cant a girl have some fun?" I asked, laughing.

"Your definition of fun is toying with innocent guys heads!" exclaimed Gar, laughing along with Vic. Rachel grinned and added,

"He's right Kori, he really is" then laughed along with the rest of them.

Our food arrived, much to my pleasure, and mine was gone in less then twenty minutes. I was getting fidgety watching the others eat, so as soon as Bee finished I grabbed her for a dance. She refused, laughing and telling me that we would be the only ones out there.

I looked over and noticed that the band was playing but no one was dancing.

"Yeah, exactly, so if we shake it out there everyone else will dance too!" I urged, giving her a pleading look.

"No way Kori, no matter how much I love you, I am not dancing out there alone in front of everyone else." she said, shaking her head.

I sighed, muttered,

"Spoilsport"

I looked around for a dance partner, then decided stuff it, I didn't need someone to dance with. Making my way towards the dance floor, where the lights were flashing and the music was blaring, I glanced at my table, where Rachel, Vic, Gar and Bee were looking at my with open mouths, astounded by my confidence.

A pumping song came on, Us against the World, and I could feel my adrenaline start to rush. It started out as a girl talk/sung and I waited for it…

_There is no one else_

_I can say this too_

_And there is nothin better_

_Then to talk to you_

_If you have a problem_

_I'll be here for you_

_Coz girl you always know that…_

_It's us against the world_

YES! The music came on, blaring, and I smirked as the people standing around talking stared at me with astonishment.

I started moving, my dress swirling around my knees, my hips swaying in a sexy move. I beckoned to Bee and she laughed, and then walked over to me, matching my moves.

There was applause as we did an intricate double step together, and I laughed.

The song pumped, and I and Bee danced hard out, with intricate moves, swaying and swinging our hips and laughing all the while.

The song ended, and we took a bow, and waited for the next song. I watched as people came forward, leaving their drinks. I had left my purse at the table, safe under the others eyes.

It was then that another pumping number came on, Boyfriend.

_Watcha been doin_

_Watcha been doin?_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I haven't seen ya round_

_How ya been feeling_

_How ya been feeling_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Don't cha bring me down_

I was dancing again, getting lost in the beating rhythm of the music. Bee and I had the attention of the entire dance floor by now, doing sexy moves with a lot of hip swaying. I waved my arms above my head, bending my knees and shaking my head, hips swaying alongside Bee's.

There was a large circle around us now, with people screaming and cheering at us. I was getting drunk on the music, ignoring my surroundings, dancing recklessly in time with the beat, laughing manically.

It was when some guy from the crowd grabbed my arm and pulled me to him that I woke from my lull in the music. I had no idea who this guy was, and I looked at Bee, but some one had her as well, and she was casting me worried looks. The circle around us parted, and the guy led me towards the back doors.

I struggled against his hard clamp on my arms, but the crowd must have taken it as some weird dance move because they laughed and cheered.

It was when I was pushed out the door and into the back alley that I started getting scared. The guy was large and leering, with a shaved head and the Tattoo of S on his forehead in black. I made a run for it, but stopped as two more bald guys blocked my way, leers on their faces. I rushed back the other way, to scared to cry, then ran straight into the arms of the other bald guy who now had a companion.

"LET ME GO!" I cried out, struggling against them.

The guys laughed, and then I realized that they were holding an assortment of weapons, from crow bars to daggers, but no guns.

Petrified I flung my fist at the guys face, and broke his nose. He staggered back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"GET THE BITCH! SHE BROKE MY NOSE!" he yelled out and pointed after me.

I ran as fast as my heels could take me, the tattooed guys chasing me down the alley.

I couldn't let them get me, and I couldn't let them find out who I was. It could cause a war, a large one.

I cried out as my foot twisted beneath me and I feel hard onto the cold concrete. I heard them behind me, yelling then quickly un-strapped my shoes and took off, leaving them behind.

I turned a corner, and then cried out as I realized it was a dead end.

I turned around and cried out as I saw the five men standing their, laughing and brandishing their weapons lethally.

Before I could do anything one had charged forward, grabbed my shoulder and ripped the shoulder of my dress. I cried out in pain as another came up behind me and brought his crow bar across the back of knees.

I fell to the ground, whacked me head against the concrete and tried to scramble up. I started crying as one of the men grabbed me by my neck and hoisted me up, my feet leaving the ground.

"So, little miss Anders, big time model. A lot of people would pay a lot of money for you" he leered.

It started raining, and my hair had come down form its bun and was now plastered against my face, my dress was ruined and clinging to me.

I was petrified, what were they going to do. I scrabbled wildly, fearing for my life. The guys frowned and hit me hard against the face. I tasted blood in my mouth. But the rain was washing the blood from my face.

I spotted the dagger against the man's belt and acted quickly. Fighting for breath I brought my leg up, and kicked him in the groin. He groaned and let me go, and I grabbed the dagger form its pouch.

I backed up against the brick wall as the other four advanced. I scanned the alley, scared and afraid.

"Well pretty, what are you gonna do with that?" one guy advanced at me, holding a large hammer in one hand.

He charged forward but I lunged forward as well, remembering my training.

He swung the hammer, aiming for my head but I dodged to the side, and struck, cutting open his thigh. He roared in pain and another ran forward, with two daggers.

I side stepped his first thrust, then attacked, ducked down and cut the backs of his knees. He squealed and I watched the other three, one was walking awkwardly.

I wasn't scared anymore; these guys didn't pose a threat.

They circled me, and from the shadows five more emerged, bald and with tattooed for heads. Now they posed a threat. These guys had guns.

I swore, my brain thinking of a way out. I couldn't reveal myself, not ever. But I could fight.

I jumped up, delivering a spin kick to the side of one man's head, he staggered, and I finished him off with a punch to the stomach.

Then everything seemed to stop and I whirled around, staring with horror as one man pointed his gun at me and released the trigger. I closed my eyes; I would take my secret to the grave.

Then I was falling, with another's body weight on me, shielding me.

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. I had just been saved form death by the most well known person in Jump.

Nightwing.

TTTTTTTTT

**Well what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? BTW sorry bout the second chapter after the prologue Lexi, I'll do my best to keep it up to standards!**

**Ell, **

**Wild Fantasy**


	4. The Shining Stealer

**Hey everyone! I know this is odd, coz I just updated like, a few hours ago, but since everyone's reviewing, a lot I thought I'd post this chappie! Just so ya'll know I suck at fight scenes, so please excuse this one, I might get better but…you never know. So, thanks to all my reviewers and I promise no matter what the next chapter will be up really soon!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own my story! YAY! (I think….)**

**Chapter 3**

He flashed me a quick smiled then jumped up. I scrabbled to the wall as he fought my attackers. I watched him deliver punches, spin kicks. High kicks, low spins, back kicks, backward turn hits, and then I watched as he dodged bullets with near in-human reflexes. All hitting their mark, I was goddamn astounded.

The men started shouting to each other and Nightwing grabbed some strange device form his belt. I watched as he released them and smoke poured out.

It was then that he was by my side, lifting me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and watched as the ground fell away.

I looked up, and watched as Nightwing swung us easily up onto the roof of the buildings from his grappling hook.

I must have looked a mess.

My make up must have run, I must have been bruised. I was sopping wet, my hair was a mess, and my dress was ruined.

I looked up at Nightwing, standing tall and proud in his black and blue costume, his opaque white mask covering his eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered, shivering in the freezing rain.

He looked me over then offered his hand,

"You're a mess, come with me, I'll take you back to your place" his voice was deep and steady, reassuring in a weird way.

I glanced at him un-steadily, and then fainted.

I woke up and jolted forward. I was in bed. Not mine, someone else's. Glancing around I took in my surroundings. Plain queen sized bed, a dresser, a mirror, a closet and one door, which was closed. It was when I realized that I was nothing but my black bra and panties did I freak.

"Calm down, you're fine. But you were sopping wet and that dress was going to give you a cold"

I hugged the blankets to my chest as Nightwing stepped out of the shadows. I glared at him, feeling deceived, for some reason.

"You had no right to do that" I hissed, not taking my eyes from him. He was tall, with long shoulder length black hair, a muscled body that was emphasized from beneath his suit.

"Well I'm sorry" he said, in a mocking way.

"You should be" I hissed angry.

"Well, I'm sorry I saved your life, next time I'll let you die" he snapped.

I cowered back, suddenly afraid.

I watched as he raised his arms in a peace signal

"Sorry Kori, I'm just trying to help"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, suspicious. This is so weird, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here, who this guy is. He could be some weirdo dressing up as Nightwing, but then again, no ordinary weirdo could fight like he did.

"Korina Anders, who doesn't know you?" he asked, raising a brow.

I blushed, was Nightwing flirting with me?

"Well, some people have been known to stalk me" I replied, grinning slightly

"There ya go, laughing, it's not that bad" he joked, laughing himself.

"Yes, its not, but when you were chased by an army of thugs, beaten, then saved by a superhero things can be slightly un-funny" I said, smiling

"Well, then why do you smile if you're so shocked?" He asked, grinning.

I laughed, he was nice, normal, and the kind of guy you only found in fairy tales.

"So, what did you do with my dress?" I asked, hoping he hadn't thrown it away.

"It's ruined, it's been binned" he shrugged at my astonished expression.

"Well what am I supposed to wear?" I asked him, agitated.

He tossed me a knee length silk blue bathrobe.

"That, all I have to do is take you back to your place. I was going to do that but you fainted and I didn't know where you lived" he moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

I laughed nervously,

"Well, it's not everyday you get to be saved by a superhero" I blushed, not believing that I was actually flirting with him.

"Yeah, well it's not every day that I get to meet someone as famous, and as nice as you"

I nearly swooned, I was flirting with Nightwing!

"Thank you, I guess I'll have to remember that" I blushed at my own stupid lines.

"Yes, I guess you will" he murmured, smiling happily.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, suddenly finding this whole conversation quite bizarre.

"Just you" he laughed along with me then I stopped.

"What do you mean, just you?" I narrowed my eyes in mock anger.

"You, you're so…different from what I expected" he murmured.

I stopped suddenly, finding something about him eerily familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked, searching his face.

He seemed twitchy, nervous and I knew I knew I had seen him somewhere…as someone else.

"No, I don't think you do" there was silence between us and then he broke it.

"I guess we better get you back to your apartment"

He turned around, facing the wall, and slipped out of the bed and into the blue robe, fastening it tightly around my waist. Then it dawned on me, he said he didn't know where I lived, yet he knew I lived in an apartment.

"You lied" I murmured.

He turned back to me,

"About what?"

"About that you didn't know where I lived. You said you never knew where I lived yet you know I live in an apartment!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling deceived.

"Fine, I lied, but I wanted to make sure you were aright" he admitted and I stopped,

"Why would you care if I'm alright or not?" I asked quietly,

"Well, I just do" he muttered. "Now come on, let's go"

He grabbed my arm, gently and led me out and down a shabby flight of stairs and onto the cold road below.

I narrowed my eyes against the driving rain and spotted the famed N-cycle. We raced forward, him jumping on first and me clambering on behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his muscled waist and pressed myself against him, trying to get warm. Nightwing bent low in the wind, rushing through the quiet roads through the rain.

We arrived outside my apartment, and he swore, my door was open.

I glanced inside and cried out, everything was ruined! My furniture was shredded; everything was up turned and broken.

Nightwing pulled me behind him and I whimpered; I was really scared. I didn't know why this was happening to me; I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

Nightwing stopped and I looked around him. A note was pinned against the wall.

'_Well, seems as though my jewel has gotten away, never mind, I'm sure Nightwing will take good care of you. He was the one who saved you no doubt and defeated my men. You see Miss Anders, I am a hoarder of precious and exotic gems and jewels, and you are on gem I don't want to escape, Yours, The Shining Stealer.'_

I started crying and clung to Nightwing, who wrapped a strong, reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"I don't want you staying here, come on. We'll get your stuff, and then we're going back to my place. You can stay there till the cops sort this out"

Nightwing offered me smile but I merely continued sobbing, clutching to him.

"Shh, it's alright Kori; I won't let anyone harm you"

"Thank you" I whispered.

TTTTTTT

**So what did ya think? Good, evil, horrible or stupid? You know you want to review so please do! Remember, all flames will be sued to throw back at the flamer! In other words, I don't appreciate them, if you wanna flame, buy a lighter and get some paper and knock yourself out your back yard, **

**Yours, **

**Ell**

**Wild Fantasy. **


	5. Tailed

**Hey everyone! Yes, I am a recent updater and I will continue to update quickly. Someone did flame me, via personal message, so if you dislike my story then don't read it, problem solved. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and here's the next chapter, it probably sounds like a filler in chappie, but believe me its not. The apartment and scene is Kinda important but forgive me if its lame lol! Anyways here's the disclaimer (which I personally loath with every fiber in my soul)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans **

**Chapter 4**

I led Nightwing up the stairs to my room, which was trashed, my beautiful bedroom was ruined. All my paintings, my bed, my dresser. My closet was open, the door was ripped off, and all my clothes had been strewn over the floor. I started crying, silently, and grabbed a bag from the floor.

Searching through my disaster of a room a pulled out a pair of faded hipster jeans, a white halter neck and a black leather jacket.

Nightwing wandered around my room, looking at marks on the wall, running his finger across the top of what was left of my dresser.

I looked through all the mess, and found one of my beautiful Black leather knee high boots, padded on the inside. I smiled despite everything that had just happened. These boots were my favorite shoes I owned. They had a slight heel with a pointed toe, casual yet dressy and they could go with anything.

I searched around feverishly, trying to find its mate. I found it, and nearly screamed with joy. Most of my clothes had been shredded, with a knife by looks of it.

I shoved everything in my bag, and mentally thanked God that I still had about two million dollars in my bank account.

"Nightwing, this is it, and…thanks, for helping me" I said, with gratitude.

He smiled slightly,

"No problem. Although I think you might need to buy some more clothes"

I smiled despite my situation. But hey, I was a millionaire model; I could buy a house if I wanted.

"Yes, but…have you ever heard of the Shining Stealer?" I asked, while rummaging around my room looking for anything that wasn't ruined. I found a black strapless bra and matching panties.

Nightwing was silent for a moment, looking distant.

"Yes, He's notorious for bank robberies and heists, you know, diamonds, gems and cash, that sort of thing ya know? He's always been a small time villain but…" he trailed off, giving me a meaningful look.

I knew what he meant; the small time villain suddenly going for a big time model.

"So, are we going back to the place where we were before?" I asked, standing up straight. The Shining Stealer or whoever had trashed my apartment had taken all my jewelry, rings, necklaces and earrings.

"No, we're going back to my place, that was a hideout when things get…sticky" he replied, bending down to examine something.

I nodded,

"Well, this is it, lets go" I murmured, casting one last glance around my ruined room.

He grabbed my hand and gently led me back to his motorbike.

We raced along on his motorbike with the wind and rain driving against us. I pressed myself against him, trying to keep dry and safe, and only then did I realize exactly _how_ I was leaning into him. I pulled back slightly, and I'm, not sure, but I could have distinctly sworn that I saw a small smile on Nightwing's face.

He turned a sharp corner, and I hung on for dear life. I had never ridden a motorbike, save for when we drove to my apartment, and to be truthful, it was bloody freaky. Every turn I felt as though the bike was going to hit the ground side on.

I still wore the blue silk night gown that he had lent me, but I was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black track pants underneath it.

To be honest, I felt sick, I mean, what if someone knew about my secret? They could use it against me, show everyone just who I am. What if this Shining Stealer guy was an idiot, who knew nothing, but was trying to make himself heard, by the big guys? What if Nightwing hadn't been there to save me, would I have really let the bullet hit me? What if I'd have fought back, seriously, and let my emotions become righteous fury, what then?

I closed my eyes, shutting all the 'what ifs' out of my head.

Then Nightwing took a sharp turn to the right and yelled,

"HOLD ON, SOMEONE'S TAILING US!"

I knew exactly what he meant, and I turned around. Sure enough, there were two black station wagons, their head lights beaming in on us. I couldn't see who was inside, but whoever it was meant trouble.

I gripped Nightwing tightly, and didn't hesitate to press into him; I really wanted to live right now. Seriously, I really didn't fancy being stalked by this psycho Stealing guy and be killed while taken hostage.

I screamed suddenly as a bullet whizzed past my ear. Oh lord, what was going on?

Nightwing swore and he took a hard left, skidding in the rain. I felt the bike slide and prayed that it wouldn't tip.

Another gunshot sounded and a bullet whizzed past me, and hit Nightwing on the shoulder. I felt him shudder and concern washed over me. I took a quick look and felt slightly relieved that it was just a graze, no major wound, but it was still bleeding, a lot.

I looked behind us, and my eyes opened in surprise at how close they were getting. I knew the N-cycle was fast, but these guys were pushing their feet down hard on the pedals.

I tried desperately to get a look at someone on the inside, but the driving rain and the wagon's windshield wipers just wouldn't let me.

I turned back to face Nightwing, and glanced at his face, which was set in hard determination.

"KORI HOLD ON!" He shouted, and I tightened my hold across his stomach.

He lurched forward, the bike rising up on its hind wheel, and I gasped, feeling like I was going to fall of the back.

But then the front tire hit the ground and we bumped, then he pushed a button by the right handle and I held back a scream as he activated what I thought were turbo boosters, because the bike literally spit fire from the gas pipe and tore off, leaving the wagons far behind.

I looked back, and sighed with relief as the station wagons faded away. A least that part was over. I took another look at Nightwing's shoulder, it was bleeding heavily.

"NIGHTWING, PULL OVER!" I cried, hoping he'd here.

He must have, because he took a side road and pulled over by the curb.

"Are you nuts? They could still be on our trail!" He exclaimed, staring at me like I was in insane.

Maybe I was, but I couldn't stand to see him hurt.

"Just hold still" I ordered. He reluctantly agreed as I hopped off the bike, and said,

"Don't look" He didn't, he closed his eyes and turned his head the other way.

I took off the blue robe, shivering in the rain, and then ripped of my white tee. I shoved the robe back on, feeling the wet material sink onto my skin, I shuddered.

"You can look now" I murmured, while ripping strips of my Tee. He turned his head, gave me an odd look untill I ordered,

"Hold still, this is going to hurt" I added the last part on more softly, then quickly wiped the blood from his hurt shoulder, the rain helping immensely.

He winced slightly as I wound a strip of my tee around his arm, and another around his shoulder. He flinched suddenly as I pulled tight on the knot, trying to stop more bleeding. I wrapped his arm up completely, untill I was satisfied with the outcome.

"There" I murmured, while inspecting it to see if it was holding fine.

"Thank you" He said softly, looking at his wounded shoulder, then at me.

I smiled slightly, and then got back on the bike behind him, being careful not to bump his shoulder.

Wrapping my arms securely around his waist he revved the engine and took off into the pouring rain.

We arrived outside a large apartment complex, one which I have never seen before in my entire life.

He parked the bike in the garage and we hopped off.

Nightwing held out his hand and I took it, nervous and jumpy.

He led me threw a door then he flicked on a light. I was standing in a well decorated hallway, not something that I would normally go for, but it was really good. There was plush dark blue carpet beneath my feet, the walls were painted a white/blue color, and weird yet shapely painting's hung on the wall.

I stepped forward to take a look at one painting but Nightwing pulled me back,

"Never rush forward into unknown territory" he warned, then bent down and pulled the corner of the carpet up. There was a red button and a green button underneath.

He pressed the green button and red lines appeared all the way down the hall, like lasers in the night.

He then pressed the red button and they faded,

"Laser activation system. Step through one and the paintings will roll down and guns will come out. It's one of my active defense systems" he explained, whilst getting up and putting the carpet back.

I nodded dumb-foundly, thinking that I could have been shot to pieces by a gun in less then ten seconds.

"So, is it ok now?" I asked, glancing around the hall.

Nightwing laughed,

"Yeah, its fine"

I nodded and started down the hall, stopping at pictures that interested me. We came to a door and he opened it, it led to a staircase spiraling upwards.

"That hall is just a distraction, my actual home is upstairs" He pointed upwards and we started climbing.

"What don't you have an elevator?" I joked, while looking down when we reached the top.

He shook his head,

"Nah, too expensive"

I laughed, then looked seriously at him,

"Where's you bathroom and you first aid kit?" I asked, indicating to his wounded shoulder.

"Just over there" He pointed towards a door across the other side of the room. I looked around quickly, black leather sofa's, wide screen TV, joining kitchen with black and white tiles and a pot plant by the sofa.

"Come on, we have to get your shoulder cleaned up" I murmured, leading him off to the doorway, which happened to be painted white.

We entered the bathroom, which was all white and gold; to me it didn't seem like a guy's choice, the whole house in fact, unless Nightwing had a girlfriend who did it for him. Girlfriend. Oh shit. What if I was flirting with a guy that was already taken?

"Nightwing, do you umm…have a girlfriend?" I asked, feeling like a right idiot.

He grinned at me and I blushed,

"Nah"

I let out a large huff of breathe, one which I didn't know I'd been holding. I started laughing, at my own stupidity. He laughed along, but stopped and winced as the movement hurt his shoulder.

I frowned,

"Come here and show me where the first aid kit is" I ordered softly.

He showed me and I bent down beneath the sick to get it. I came out a moment later, and saw Nightwing seated on the toilet seat.

Looking through the first aid kit, I pulled out some gauze, some bandages and a sling, along with some Detol.

I moved over to him and bent down on my knees, carefully un-wrapping my ripped shirt from his arm. I placed the bloody strips in the bin beside me. The blood had clotted over the wound, but because of the released pressure it had started bleeding again.

"Nightwing, you're gonna have to take your shirt off" I stated, giving up trying to keep the wound clean from around his torn uniform.

"But I-" he protested weakly but I cut him off,

"No buts; just do it" I ordered firmly.

He growled, looked at me with mock hatred then stripped off his shirt from his chest.

Ok, to be totally honest, I felt like such a freak. I couldn't help but sneak glances at his well defined chest and muscled arms, and the rock hard six pack abs. I blushed so hard I thought my face was going to burn to ashes.

Nightwing must have noticed but didn't say anything, just sat there, holding his shirt in his hands and trying to look at his wounded shoulder.

At first I fumbled with the Detol and trying to clean his wound; luckily it wasn't deep and wasn't going to need stitches. I bandaged it up and when he protested about the sling I strapped it on firmly and said,

"I don't care if you're a superhero; your arm needs to be in a sling for a good three days. Just take some time off from being Mr Hero" luckily it was his left arm that was in the sling, meaning he could still use his right, but I doubted he was un-skilled with both, and could probably write with both.

"Fine" he mumbled, glaring at me evilly in mock hatred.

I laughed,

"There's a good little Nightwing" and patted him on the head.

TTTTTTT

**Well there ya go, hope u like and if the person (I shall not mention his/her name) keeps flaming I will block people from sending me a personal message, if that's possible….I think…..anyways please review!**

**Ell**


	6. Stay With Me

**Awwww thankies guys, you all made my day (which so far consisted of staying at home in my PJ's and writing some more chapters)! **

**T- No you weren't the one who flamed me! Lol **

**Orlifan4561- yip I'm a regular updater and proud of it!**

**Shay Bo Bay- I never actually thought of that till when you said it, but yeah it does remind me of that!**

**Samuraigurl1213- yeah I just figured out I can block them, but thanks anyways. **

**Stodgfrgf- I know and if I find out whom it really is… (Cant think of a threat, lol)**

**AvePlateada- I don't know who and I agree that they're retarded, lol!**

**Reggie- no worries about the reviewing thing, its all cool and don't worry, no amount of flames is gonna make me stop this story (unless EVERYONE hates it) and chappie six is being written as a speak...type, whatever. **

**So I hope you all enjoy chappie 5!**

**Disclaimer- Truly I don't see the point in disclaimers, I mean, we all know I don't own Teen Titans, so whats the point in saying it over and over and over and over and…yeah u get my point. **

**Chapter 5**

Nightwing growled moodily and jerked away from my hand,

"No touching the hair" He pouted, running his right hand down his hair, glaring at me.

I laughed happily, relieved that he was fine and happy to just be safe.

"Yeah, definitely different from what I thought" he muttered, standing up slowly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, you always seemed…like a regular female superstar, hell bent on fashion and wanting nothing but money, and with the snotty, snobbish and sarcastic attitude" he glanced at me then at himself in the bathroom mirror.

I was hurt by his words, and I nearly started to cry then stopped suddenly. How would he know so much about me?

"How would you know what I was like?" I asked softly, standing in front of him.

He shifted un-comfortably from foot to foot,

"Well…I just do" He muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, well why? And how? How would you know so much about me?" I was on my guard again, and I had this really weird feeling that Nightwing wasn't just a famed super hero.

"Can we just drop this subject?" he asked irritably, looking at the door as if contemplating whether of not to make a run for it.

I stared at him with narrowed eyes,

"No we cannot drop the subject, I have questions that will be answered" I stated, stalking over to the door and standing in front of it, crossing my arms across my chest.

There was silence for a minute as Nightwing seemed to be making a decision.

"Fine, I know you kind of…alright? I watch things, I hear things, I have contacts, I know guys who say you flirt with them and then you're gone with some sarcastic remark, not even bothering to be nice" He scrutinized my face and I just stood in shock, who said that? Then it dawned on me, Richard Grayson.

"You know Richard Grayson, don't you?" I asked sharply, narrowing my eyes at him.

Nightwing shifted un-comfortably again before answering,

"No, I don't know him, I've heard of him, and I heard about what he said after the premier of your friends movie, and I also know Jack Hunting, happy" he snapped, staring at me angrily.

Ok, so maybe I did toy with Jack, a bit…a lot and then told him to get stuffed because he wanted… other things.

"Fine, truce?" I asked, holding out my right hand.

Nightwing smiled,

"Truce" and shook it in his own.

"Well we may have a slight problem" muttered Nightwing as we exited the bathroom.

After our little truce, I had agreed to let him out, and now…he was telling me we have another problem.

"What now?" I sighed, utterly exhausted.

"Well, there's one bedroom, with one king bed" he said quietly, his gaze fixed on the wall.

I groaned, brilliant.

"Fine I'll sleep on the couch" I said, moving towards it.

"Uh…no. I'll sleep on the couch; you will sleep in the bed" He stated, sitting down on the couch in protest.

I growled,

"No, I shall sleep on the couch; you shall sleep in the bedroom!"

He shook his head defiantly,

"No way, you're the guest" he stated, masked eyes narrowing as if asking me to disagree. I did.

"No, you live here; I will be sleeping on that couch!" I near shrieked, fed up by his childish behaviour.

"Nice try but I don't technically live here, it just an emergency place" He grinned smugly, apparently getting a rise from my furious temper.

I was tried, wearing nothing but track pants and I blue robe, I was grumpy and pissed off by his immature behaviour towards such things, and genuinely about to scream.

"For X'hal's sake I will be sleeping on that couch Nightwing if it's the last thing I do!" I cried out, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the couch.

He held tight and I swore mentally at his smug little grin. Calling on some…reserve strength, I heaved heavily, and he came form the couch, falling straight onto me.

I cried out as we both flew to the ground, Nightwing desperately trying to grab something, while I flailed around like a fish out of water. Then we hit the carpeted ground, hard and in a very…awkward position.

As much as I hated to admit it…I was comfortable, with Nightwing in this…position. I was lying on the ground on my back, the robe, now slightly open with Nightwing on top of me, his legs straddling my lower wait, his arms pinning mine to the ground. His whole body weight upon me…he wasn't that heavy.

It was how close our faces were that un-nerved me. I could feel his warm breath tickle my face, and I was sure he could feel mine, if I had been breathing at all. No, stupid me, I was holding my breath and for some idiotic reason doing so in fear of my breath smelling.

Nightwing looked into my eyes, and for a second I thought I saw a hint of color beneath the opaque white…but if it was it was gone, and so was he, jumping up from me and offering his hand.

We both stood up, while I tightened the strap around my robe and at the same time we said,

"I'll sleep in the bedroom"

We both groaned in frustration.

"Fine, you sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch, deal?" asked Nightwing glancing at me warily.

I was too tired to argue,

"Fine"

So here I was, in Nightwing's bedroom…and it was very Nightwing-ish. It was entirely black and blue, dark blue carpet, black curtains over the window, walls painted a dark sky blue, bed cover covered with black's sheets and blue pillows and a study in one corner, with a black laptop connected to a black printer.

But I was too tired to actually wonder what lay behind the closet doors and in the study desk drawers, all I wanted to do was crawl into that bed and sleep for years.

And that is just what I did; I muttered a sleepy 'Night' to Nightwing and then crawled under the blankets, inhaling a quick whiff of whatever Nightwing wore.

I woke up suddenly as something sounded in the room. I opened my yes sleepily, and nearly ducked back under the covers as thunder and lightening boomed and flashed outside; I have never like thunder storms.

I sat up in bed, glancing around the dark room. I could have sworn I'd heard something, a bump followed by footsteps. I waited a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark night light, and when they did I still saw nothing. Feeling as though I was becoming paranoid, a laid back down, pulling the covers around my neck and chin. I know I must have sounded really idiotic, being afraid of storms at my age but… I put the thought aside and closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

_THUMP_

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't alone in the room. I didn't sit up, I just kept my ears strained for another sound, and I found one; faint but steady breathing coming from…where? I didn't know where, it sounded like it was coming form everywhere, mingling with the sounds of the storm and the night air.

I strained my eyes, trying to hear past the roaring thunder and hailing rain. There. It moved. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the moving shadow. And that was exactly what it seemed, a Shadow, flitting in and out of the corners of the room.

Then he was there, in front of me, a looming figure clothes in black, but he wasn't wearing clothes. It was like a pure black body suit clinging to his powerfully built body like a second skin. He had glowing red eyes, and I screamed, for the only person I could think of,

"NIGHTWING!"

I must have screamed so loud because the shadowy figure screeched with rage and pulled back, covering its head with its hands.

I took this as my chance and leapt from the bed, but fell back as the figure recovered and grabbed my neck with one hand, pulling me towards him.

I struggled and struggled against him, but my efforts were useless, even my reserved strength seemed useless. It forced me to look into its horrible eyes, blood red and glowing evilly,

"Don't fight me Koriand'r, I know who you are, I know what you are and you cannot escape me" it hissed, its mouth a cavernous hole with not tongue, and its nose nearly flat against its face. Its voice was like death, raspy and cold, and its breath was foul.

I started crying, and tried to scream out but the figure just tightened its iron grip on my throat. My hands scratched its skin but I pulled back in disgust. Its skin was cold and clammy but firm, like…like something not form this world.

"Now Koriand'r it is time for you to die" it exclaimed, a look of smugness in its distorted features.

It tightened its hold on my neck and I was going dizzy as it lifted me from the floor.

"LET HER GO!" a voice roared, and then the creature dropped me, howling pain and anger as something burned against its leg.

I looked behind me and Nightwing stood there, in his uniform holding out burn discs. I rushed to him, and he pulled me behind him. He advanced forward throwing the discs at the creature's body. It shrieked shrilly and I covered my ears, the pain in them excruciating. Nightwing did the same his face distorted into one of pain.

Then the creature stopped, its body bubbling where Nightwing's discs had hit it, and then it gave me one last cold stare and then vanished, just like that.

Nightwing turned to look at me and I rushed forward, enveloping him in a giant hug, breaking down on his shoulder. I cried into his neck while he held me soothingly, telling me everything was fine.

"No, everything is not fine!" I muttered in between sobs, clutching Nightwing like a lifeline.

He led me to the bed and sat down, while I sat next to him, my arms around his neck in a near vice like grip. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I immediately calmed, I have no idea why, but being in his arms made me feel safe, secure.

I pulled away slightly and he brushed a lock of hair from my sweating face.

"Kori I swear I wont let anything harm you" he whispered, looking into my eyes.

I nodded and whispered in his ear,

"Stay with me" there was silence then,

"I will, always"

TTTTTTTT

**Sorry if its short guys, but I thought it was pretty good, and next chapter….**

""_**Thank you for everything Nightwing" I murmured, bringing my head from his chest to face him. My face was a hair widths away from his, and his lips looked so soft, and…I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed him, softly, and then pulled away."**_

**Yeah that's a quick bit of whats going to happen so get ready for some Nightwing/Kori fluff, not much, a bit. But don't worry this story wasn't rated T for a reason, upcoming chapter will have…very, very, very fluffy scenes, maybe not so much fluff but…**

**Later days, **

**Ell**


	7. Extreme Knowledge of Observation

**Well hi guys! Glad to see I have so many reviewers! Just a quick not to**

**Me- Hi, you were anonymous and I'm not sure if you comment was a flame or not, and I'm taking it as not one, despite the fact that you showed you were being sarcastic. So, I'm sorry I must've made a typo and forgotten the W in Nightwing and why did I make Starfire shorter then Nightwing? I did because I can, It's a fan fiction, and I can do what I want, and thats what I want. **

**T- Yes you're right lol**

**Everyone- Thanks for all your reviews and heres the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer- Well, on another note I have a special guest with me… say hello to Robin!**

**Me- "So Robin, would you like to say the disclaimer?"**

**Robin- "Why am I here?" looks around nervously**

"**You're here to say the disclaimer"**

"**And if I don't?" Glares evilly**

"**Starfire dies in my story, that's what"**

"**ILL SAYS IT! Ell (Wild Fantasy) DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, PLEASE DON'T KILL STAR!"**

**Me- 'he he'**

**Chapter 6**

Nightwing gently laid me down in his bed, while I half helped, I _was_ half asleep. But when he went to go I grabbed his arm,

"Please, do not go" I pleaded, my voice nothing more than a whisper.

He seemed to be contemplating it,

"Please" I begged him, utterly petrified the creature would come back; and of the storm.

"I'll stay" He said softly, and sat on the edge of the bed.

I frowned slightly and took hold of his hand gently, pulling him towards me. He protested softly but I wouldn't hear it. I lifted the blankets and pulled him towards me, ignoring his protests.

He was sitting there beside me, under the blankets, stiff and rigid and upright. I groaned inwardly and pulled him down, so that his head was actually on the pillow. He didn't seem to want to come, but I succeeded in my quest and soon he was lying beside me.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, but opened them sharply as thunder boomed against the apartment. I whimpered slightly and scooted over to Nightwing, who went rigid against my touch. But I couldn't care; I was too petrified of the storm.

I wrapped my arm around his stomach and only then did I realize that he had his sling off. I got up to look him in the eye,

"Why did you take it off?" I asked, slightly angered and confused.

"Because I couldn't fight that thing with my arm in a cast" He said softly, though still rigid.

"Fine, but please, just relax, it is late and I-EEP!" I ducked under the blankets as a large clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightening sounded.

"Kori, come here"

Nightwing turned to his side, and pulled me up to face him,

"Kori its fine, I'm here" He assured me.

I still was scared and when another clap of thunder sounded I clasped onto Nightwing, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying my head into his uniform covered chest.

I felt his injured arm wrap around my waist, while the other supported my head.

"Please whatever happens, don't leave me" I whispered, eyes tight shut against him.

"I swear to you, I would never leave you" his voice was soft and deep in my ear and loosened my grip, slightly.

"Thank you for everything Nightwing" I murmured, bringing my head from his chest to face him. My face was a hair widths away from his, and his lips looked so soft, and…I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed him, softly, and then pulled away.

His face looked content, angry and confused all in one.

I suddenly felt like a fool, a stupid little fool. I mentally scolded myself and I felt the sting of hot tears reach my eyes.

But then Nightwing was leaning down and cupping my cheek with his injured arm, and kissing me, softly and sweetly, and I complied, tightening my grip on his waist.

Our eyes closed and my hand straddled his cheek, caressing it and toying with his long ebony hair.

It started out sweet and innocent, but it was deepened, by him. Nightwing deepened it, and I agreed, kissing back with the same passion. His lips were soft and moist against my own, moving in a faint rhythm. My hand massaged his scalp gently; his hand cupped my cheek then moved to my neck, holding my head up.

We pulled away for lack of breath and I opened my eyes slowly, as did he. We both blushed, and then I felt disappointed that I couldn't see his eyes.

"Well, I never thought that would happen" He murmured softly, grinning slightly.

I laughed softly, the awkwardness gone.

"Well, neither did I, if it makes you feel any better" I said, looking up at him.

He laughed,

"Kori, I feel better than I have for ages"

I laughed at his silly line and rested my head against his chest, listening to the relaxing beat of his heart.

"Night Kori" He whispered and I hummed in response.

I woke up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. I blinked a few times, and then last nights events replayed in my head, the…thing and Nightwing and- Nightwing, where was he?

I looked around for him, but he was gone, no where in sight. I frowned slightly and got out of the bed. Then I blushed and mentally kicked myself, hard.

When I had gone to bed last night I had been only wearing my underwear and a t-shirt, no wonder Nightwing went rigid when I moved towards him.

Finding my bag I changed into my jeans under garments and jeans, white halter neck and black leather jacket. I combed my fingers through my hair to get out the knots then pushed it back behind my shoulders.

Exiting the room I called out for Nightwing. There was no answer.

I became slightly worried, but then as I entered the lounge I breathed a sigh of relief. He was there, in the kitchen cooking something that smelt absolutely delicious.

"Hey Kori, want some breakfast?" he asked over the sizzling of the pan.

I nodded and walked over to him, catching sight of his left arm which was now back in the sling.

"Glad to see you're wearing you sling" I said, pointing at it.

"Well, you would've forced me into it anyway" he mock frowned and then we laughed, last nights monster vanishing from my thoughts.

"So, what do you want?" He asked, gesturing over the array of pans cooking over the stove.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, hash brown?" he asked, but I was too amazed at how he was cooking everything with only one arm.

"Uh, Bacon, one egg and two pieces of toast" I said, still staring at the food in awe.

"Kori, uh, Kori!" Nightwing waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped from my trance and smiled bashfully, blushing as he laughed.

"What, never seen food before?" He joked, amused.

"Yes I have" I indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wait let me guess, you always stick to a raw food and salad diet?' He asked, grinning.

"Well no, I actually have nine sto- I mean, I have at least er, nine small meals a day" I inwardly swore at my stupidity, I mean, what in the world possessed me to say that? I am stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Kori, are you ok?"

I snapped back to reality as Nightwing spoke to me, while handing me a plate.

"Yes, I am fine" I answered hastily, while Nightwing shot me a concerned glance.

"Thank you" I added as I took the food, going to seat myself on the couch.

Nightwing followed quickly behind me, and seated himself beside me. There was an un-comfortable silence as we ate and then he broke it.

"You know, you're apartments wrecked and, if you want to you can…I dunno, stay here…with me?"

I inwardly cheered,

"Uh sure" I replied gratefully, while inside I was screaming ecstatically.

Nightwing smiled,

"Cool, and if you want today we could…get you some new clothes?"

I laughed,

"Since when has the famous Nightwing ever wanted to go with a female shopping?" I joked, highly amused.

He turned slightly serious,

"No, what I meant was you go shopping but I'll…what can I say, look out for you, out of sight" he finished, taking a bite of buttered toast.

I sighed, typical me, thinking that Nightwing might've actually wanted to go whopping with me,

"Yip, that's cool with me"

Well, here I am, in the middle of Jump City outside of the NJB (national Jump City Bank), ready to go on a shopping spree. I mean, a girl who's fallen for a super hero and had her home wrecked has to have some fun, right?

So I went to the store where I was most well known, Tiffany's.

As soon as I walked into the store I was bombarded with people, some were attendants who served me regularly but most were over excited fans.

For the next ten minutes I signed autographs and had my picture taken with tourists and so on, I didn't mind, it was actually kind of fun.

When fans had left smiling happily I was greeted my Michael, manager of the store. He was a tall man with longish wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, clean shaven and was always happy.

"Korina darling, it's been too long!"

He gave me a hug and yip, you guessed it, he was gay. But I couldn't care, I mean, why judges people on who they like? It's no big deal and to tell the truth having guy friends who were gay was actually pretty cool. I mean, they're always there for you and Michael personally, had amazing fashion sense.

"I know Mike, now, whats the latest you have in?" I asked eagerly, glancing around the store.

"Well, this season's 'in' color is purple, any shade darling, so…" He led me to a rack near the front of the huge store, where the latest items were, I immediately fell in love with the color purple. I always have liked purple, but now…I love it.

"Mike these are fab!" I exclaimed, staring at the clothes with passion and wanting.

"Well Korina doll, knock yourself out!" He laughed as I sped around picking things out.

From the latest stuff I ended up getting a light purple tank top with a V neck in black lace, a violet button up V neck shirt with long sleeves and trailed cuffs. A light purple tube top with a dark blue flower embroidered on the bottom left hand corner, a purple and white horizontal striped one shoulder top with ties that laced from the right shoulder down to the elbow and a pair of dark purple track paints with two white stripes down either side.

"Korina doll, you know exactly what to pick" approved Mike as he handed me back my change.

I laughed happily,

"Thanks Mike, I'll call in again for a chat soon!" I promised as I walked out the doors.

I hailed a cab, and ended up signing an autograph for the cabby. Then I hopped out at 34th street where Hailstone, Jazz's and Dodo's were.

Grabbing my bags from Tiffany's I headed into Hailstone, where much to my relief, there was hardly anyone.

"Kori come and look at out newest stock!" I bright and bubbly girl around seventeen with a short pixie styled haircut and brown eyes bounded over to me, ecstatic.

"Hey Cam, whats up?" I asked, giving her a high five.

"Nothing much, Miss Z's giving me a hard time though" she whispered, glancing in the direction of an oldish lady, around her mid fifties with straight shoulder length black hair and too much make up.

"Why, would did you do now Cam?" I asked, following her through to the newest stock.

"Well, you know my boyfriend Jet?"

I nodded,

"Well he came round here to see me, and Miss Z wasn't watching and I was on my lunch break so me and Jet kinda hid in a rack of clothing and started making out, unfortunately, Miss Z happened too move that rack and we fell out, in front of all her customers in way less clothes then we had started out with"

I laughed and so did Cam at her silly behaviour.

"Right, now let's get shopping" I exclaimed joyously.

So, I might've bought a bit more than I planned…A pair of black cut of short shorts, an Ice blue tube top, a black singlet with a rounded purple lace front, a pair of dark flared hipster jeans, a light blue halter neck top with an intricate vine design printed up the edge in purple (I told you purple was the 'in' color) and…This was my best find, a gorgeous silk dress with a high neck, and no back, literally no back. It fell to the floor and pooled around my feet and it was in a beautiful glittering soft pink color.

"Now Kori, I know this might seem weird but I think that guy fancies you" whispered Cam as she scanned my purchases and glanced over towards the door.

At first I thought it was Nightwing, but Cam would have said that already, and then I feared it was that evil shadow thing, but when I turned around guess who it was…

Richard Grayson.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head from shock…and the fact that he looked stunningly sexy, in a white button up shirt, with the top three button un-done and dark jeans, the shirt untucked. He was wearing dark sunglasses and his long black hair was partially spiked with gel.

"Thanks Cam, but right now that guy over there, I know who he is, and I hate his guts"

Cam giggled and waved goodbye. I watched as Miss Z came over and started telling her off, by the look on Cam's face.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

I had hoped to ignore Richard and walk right past him but he stepped in front of me.

"Actually I should be asking you the same thing" I snapped, hefting my bags further up my arms.

"Now, now, no need to get testy" teased Richard, smirking at my raging face.

"Oh shut up and get a life Grayson, surely you have better things to do torment me" I quipped, walking towards Dodo's, Richard following.

"Well not really" he admitted in a casual laid back manner.

"Oh? Why don't you go find Kitten and tail after her while she shops, Richie-poo" I smirked at his frowning face. That was Kitten's nick name for him.

"I told you, I don't like Kitten, It was just some business deal between Bruce and her father, which I happened to be dragged into to" He said, as though we were going for a walk in the park,

"Besides, I have a new girlfriend"

I turned to look at him, and he stared back, with a smug smirk looking as if he owned the world.

"Oh? And whats so special about her?" I asked, mildly interested.

"Well she had red hair, which is always a turn on and she's one of the nicest woman I've ever met"

I growled, Barbara Gordon. She had been Richard's best friend when they were kids, it had always been in the tabloids and rumor was that they were supposed to be wed through an arranged marriage.

"Thrills, chills and I couldn't really care" I snapped, heading into Dodo's.

There we were both bombarded with fans, take mention that I said 'we', yes Richard had followed me in here as well.

"Korina can I have your autograph?" one girl shouted at me and,

"Kori, Kori I love you, will you marry me?" one guy shouted loudly.

"NO, SORRY!" I shouted back, his face showing nothing but disappointment.

"Richard I love you, can I have a kiss?" One girl shouted and Richard merely smiled seductively and stated loudly,

"Sorry Mademoiselle but I am already spoken for"

The girl burst into tears and so did a few others, one pointed at me and shouted,

"IT'S HER ISN'T IT? THAT KORINA ANDERS!"

I shook my head and said,

"No force one earth of heaven would get me to date that guy. Actually, make that hell as well" I quipped moving away from the fans.

I looked over to Richard who seemed slightly hurt by my comment.

"Right, that's enough, if you are not here to buy, please evacuate from the store" two large security guards blocked the screaming fans from us.

I nodded my thanks to them and Richard saluted them, the freak.

"So, are you avoiding me?"

I had hoped that Richard hadn't noticed that I'd moved away, but he did and came up behind me, whispering in my ear. It was oddly familiar.

"Why would you think that?" I snapped sarcastically, pulling away from him.

"I don't know you just seem to not want to be around me" he said seductively, eyeing me.

"I bow to you extreme knowledge of observation" I snapped, looking through some clothes.

"Why thank you" he whispered in my ear again, bending down behind me.

"Richard get stuffed!" I ordered, shoving him away.

He winces as he hit his left arm and I faltered, thinking maybe I hit him too hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trailed off, staring at the red splotch that was showing on his left arm, just below his shoulder.

"Kori I-"

I ignored him, and ripped the shirt from his shoulder, staring at his bandaged shoulder, where blood was seeping through.

TTTTTTTT

**Well, what do you think? Did you like the end of the chappie? Please review!**

**Ell**


	8. I Want You Out Of My Life Forever

**Guys, you don't know how happy I am! All you're amazing reviews! Sorry for the typos and sorry if I make any grammar mistakes! Umm, I didn't even know Tiffany's was a jewelry store, I just liked the name! Lol! By the way, Nightwing (Richard) and Kori (Star) will be together in the end, no matter what, I am a dedicated rob/star fan (Nightwing, Richard you get my point) and always will be! So, even if there are some arguments, don't worry they WILL be Together! **

**Oh and just so you know I have a lot of tests coming up seeing as it's the last week of term so I wont be updating THAT quickly and on the 23rd of April Im going to Australia for a week so I wont be updating for a week, sorry guys, and I promise not to leave you all with a cliff hanger before I go!**

**So…heres ROBIN…again (this is so much fun)**

"**Heya Rob, wanna say the disclaimer?"**

"**Not really, no"**

"**Remember what I said last chapter?" raises hand and mimics slitting throat**

"**That's getting really old you know that? And so is having me here all the time!"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**FINE! No needs to get angry, man did you forget your medicine today?"**

"**Ahh…maybe" looked around guiltily. **

"**Right… Ell does not own Teen Titans (Thank god for that!)**

"**Hey I heard that, and besides, if I owned Teen Titans you and star would be a couple already!"**

"**Sorry, I take that back!"**

"**Good Robin"**

**Chapter 7**

I stared at his shoulder, then at him.

"Kori I swear I-"

"It's you isn't it?" I whispered, shocked beyond words.

"Yes, No, uh I mean no-"

"All this time, you lied, YOU LIED TO ME!" I shrieked, tears streaming down my face.

"NO! I didn't, I-"

"YOU LIED TO ME! AND I BELIEVED YOU!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision.

"How could you, I loved you" I whispered, then ran from the store.

The bags were weighing down my arms, and when I hailed a cab, they fell to the ground, my beautiful dress hitting the slightly wet concrete, still drying from last night's storm.

I gathered everything up, and noticed Richard running behind me, but by then I was in the cab and speeding off to the one place I knew I was safe, Rachel's house.

I knocked on Rachel's door and then there was some swearing from inside and then Rachel opened the door a crack. Seeing me teary eyed and looking lost she pulled me in and I broke down crying.

"He-sob-lied to me-sob- I can't believe-sob, he, he…" Rachel led me to her sofa, a dark blue three seated with velvet draping.

"Shh Kori calm down, now, tell me whats wrong" she said, sitting down beside me.

I looked up; Rachel was wearing a pair of black track pants and a dark blue turtleneck.

So, much to my amazement I told her everything that had happened on the night of the premier, every detail, every word, but not my secret.

"Kori, I'm so sorry I should have-"

She stopped and we both stared as her lamp beside her couch blew up.

"Umm, light bulb broke" she muttered hastily, eyeing me nervously.

"He, I, I loved him, I kissed him, I wanted him!" I wailed, and Rachel muttered,

"Oh Azar I should have done something"

I looked up at her,

"Azar?" I asked quietly, and Rachel stared at me, shocked.

"Uh, it's my mother's name" she replied hastily, looking away.

"No its not, your mothers name is Arella, your from Azarath aren't you?" I asked, and then stopped. One, I just realized that my best friend was from another planet. Two, now she knows I can't be from earth, and third, I am in deep shit.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked hoarsely, her eyes wide open.

I sighed; this was it, time to tell her,

"I'm from Tamaran"

The pillow beside me blew up, encased in black aura and feathers spilled everywhere.

"Yeah, I'm from Azarath" she whispered, staring at me with awe, I was doing the same.

"I never thought…" I trailed off, to bewildered for words.

"That I would meet someone else from…" she added,

"Rachel this is really whacked!" I suddenly exclaimed, standing up.

"I agree" she said monotonously, gazing at her broken lamp and shredded pillow.

"Well, since we're both know we're from other planets I suppose…"

"We should talk"

"Yeah, majorly"

I seated myself back down and we both stared at each other for a while, taking in the appearance of the one we thought we knew so much about.

"So, you're from Tamaran, huh?" asked Rachel, looking thoughtful, I hoped she wouldn't blow something up.

"Yes, I am formally known Koriand'r" I murmured, engrossed in all my thoughts.

"I'm known as Raven" she said, and I felt as if I was meeting my best friend for the first time.

"You're name translated to English would be Starfire" sh mused, gazing at me with interest.

I blushed and muttered,

"Never thought about it really"

"This is so strange, I just…I just can't believe it!"

I couldn't either, I mean, its not every day you find out your best friend's from another planet that you know about because you're from another planet.

"Rachel can you give me five? I just need to use your bathroom" I said, getting up.

"Yeah sure, you know where it is"

I headed towards her large bathroom up a flight of stairs, I didn't need to use it, I just needed to be alone for a moment. Thoughts of Rachel, er Raven, Nightwing, Richard, Me, my home, my life and-

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH KORI HELP!"

I careened back down the stairs again as Rachel called out in pain.

I stood open mouthed at the sight before me. The creature was back, but it wasn't alone, it had others with it, similar to itself but these ones were bigger and had talons and claws instead of hands, and spikes protruding from their knees and elbows, but still as black as night, and with eyes that were blood red.

Rachel stood alone by the wall, the creatures surrounding her. One had her by her throat, her leg was bleeding heavily.

"Don't make me angry" I heard her mutter and gulped, what powers did she possess?

"Ah Koriand'r, how nice of you to drop by" The creature that had first attacked me before turned to face me, its eyes glittering excitedly.

"Who would have thought that your little friend here was from Azarath?" it purred.

"I warned you" Muttered Rachel, and then I watched as she yelled out,

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" and black aura surrounded the monster holding her, and herself. The creature screamed as it was thrown back into the wall, and killed instantly, dark green goo oozing from its head.

"I warned you not to make me angry!" Rachel roared and then she grew, her body becoming like a giant cloak and four red shining eyes appeared on her face.

Tendrils of darkness escaped from beneath her, grabbing the shadow creatures and strangling their bodies. They screeched in pain, and I fell to the floor, covering my ears, feeling as though they were about to bleed.

Rachel's TV blew to pieces as the tendrils of darkness touched it, and her sofa blew up, shattering around the lounge. Rachel's new self was only barely contained by the roof of her house but somehow I knew she could grow bigger than that.

The creatures suddenly stopped as they disappeared from Rachel's dark grasp leaving only the leader, the original Shadow.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME" Roared the creature that was Rachel, and the Shadow creature glanced at me, then vanished.

I watched as Rachel shrunk to her original size, and she looked around wildly as I ran to her side.

"Rachel, Rachel are you ok?" I asked, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Kori that was that thing Nightwing saved you from wasn't it?" she asked quietly, staring at me hard.

"Yes" I nodded, seating myself in the mess of her room. Rachel followed, holding her head for a moment and then I watched ad she raised her hands to her bleeding thigh and healed it, her hands glowing then said,

"Do you know what they were?"

I shook my head.

She sighed tiredly,

"They're called Shadonians, they're a race of…demented people, who are shadows. You've probably heard of the moons of Genwain"

I nodded.

"Well, they inhabit the first moon, the largest, and thrive off darkness and fear. They are like…demons"

She shuddered at the word and tears sprang to her eyes, then I realized.

"Rachel, don't worry, being a half demon doesn't change who you are inside"

Rachel shot her head up, which had been bowed.

"How do you know?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Rachel, I now many things as well, including who Trigon is. I know you are his daughter, and I know why, but that doesn't matter, you are who you are inside, not him" I said softy, and she looked at me with understanding.

Then she flung herself at me, enveloping me in a hug,

"Kori, I would die if you weren't my friend"

KNOCK KNOCK

We broke apart and looked at the door, too which Rachel was glaring at evilly. We stood up, and went to door, and then peeked through the small seeing hole in her door.

If this day couldn't get any worse, guess who had followed me here, Richard Grayson.

"Rachel, you let him in, you're a dead woman" I hissed, ducking down.

"You owe him Kori, he saved your life, more than once" she hissed back, as Richard knocked on the door again.

"He doesn't know who I really am Rachel, and if you tell him, I'll lock you up for twenty years on Tamaran in our filthiest jail cell!" I hissed at her, glaring at her angrily.

"Whatever"

She opened the door and I stepped back as Richard barged in, and started yelling,

"Where is she Rachel, what did she say, is she alright, what happened to your lounge?" Richard looked past us towards her wrecked lounge and then at me.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be than you can go back outside!" exclaimed Rachel, stepping in front of me.

"No, I'm sorry, just…just let me speak to Kori" He pleaded.

He looked so forlorn and hurt my heart twanged with sympathy and guilt.

"Let him Rachel" I sighed, looking at her sadly.

She nodded and closed the door and moved away from me. She gave me a knowing look and walked up the stairs, leaving us to our own business.

"Kori, I'm sorry I-"

"Of course Richard, or should I say Nightwing? You're sorry, that's all you guy's ever say, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and truly, I'm sick of it. I don't want an apology, I want to know why" I exclaimed, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Why? Why because I've always liked you, all right? Ever since I first saw you, I liked you, I liked the look of you, but when…when I saved you I began to get to know the real you, the person behind all the glamour and beauty, and I loved her instantly"

Tears streamed from my face,

"But why did you lie?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face.

Richard went to wipe a tear from my face but I slapped his hand away, enraged.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, EVER!" I screamed at him, and from the look on his face I cried harder. It was one of pure heartbreak, and I hated it.

"Get out, Get out and never speak to me again, I never want to see you, I never want to hear from you. Just get out of my life forever" I said softly, and pushed him out the door, closing it behind him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Oooohhhh whats Kori gonna do? Guess you're gonna have to wait for the next chappie!**

**Ell**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lol! **


	9. You Don't Know Me

**Heya! Heres the next chappie, and its pretty un-eventful but it makes a way for the appearance of a new character in the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer- Robin's being a poo and refused to come and say the disclaimer, no matter how much I threatened him…I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you all like my story! Now… **

**Chapter 8**

I slumped against the door, falling onto the ground. I sobbed my heart out, crying and cursing and feeling totally horrible. Never, never in my life have I experienced pain like this, not even when my parents died…not from my older sister who hated me…just him.

"I hate him…I love him…I hate him" I was confused and as I muttered to myself between my tears I felt Rachel wrap me in her aura and levitate me up stairs, another of her abilities.

She placed me in a spare bedroom, and I curled up into a ball on the bed, still crying.

"Take care Kori, call me if you need me" she murmured then left.

This would never have happened if I had stayed on Tamaran, with Galfore, my loving nanny, and if only Ryand'r hadn't disappeared so many years ago, if I stayed away from Richard, if I had never gone to the premier, never started dancing, if I had stopped and thought about what could happen, would I still be feeling heart broken? But it was one kiss, but it meant so much, did I really love him, did he really love me, he said he liked the look of me, but he also said he loved me for me…I am so confused.

I turned to lie on my back and stared at the white painted ceiling.

Rachel was Raven, my best friend and from another planet, I was an alien to these earth people, I was…different.

I screamed inside and after a long time, a long time of thinking and crying, I fell asleep.

I woke up, feeling like crap, but… like Bee always said; the best way to brighten up a crap day is to go shopping.

Getting up I trotted down stairs, plastered a smile on my face and saw Rachel, her lounge miraculously clean save for no TV and no couch.

"I'm good at cleaning" Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, come on, we're going shopping!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards her bedroom.

"Fine, but I wouldn't do this normally" she muttered. And it was true, Rachel wasn't a shopping person.

I grabbed my bags from yesterday on the way and Rachel started talking but I cut her off,

"No way am I talking about yesterday, today lets just go shopping!"

"But Kori he-"

"I don't care about Richard or Nightwing, whatever he prefers, come on lets get ready"

"No, seriously Kori he-"

"Nuh uh, not gonna here it"

Rachel gave up and we got ready for our shopping day.

In the end Rachel wore a three quarter length sleeved V neck in black silk, and a pair of dark denim jeans and some really nice black pointed ankle boots.

I ended up wearing my black short shorts and the ice blue tank top I brought yesterday, along with my boots. I borrowed Rachel's brush and a hair ties and did my hair up in a large top knot, leaving wisps hanging around my face.

Rachel was never one for make up, but she had some, so I applied some black eyeliner and mascara and lightly brushed some light blue make up over my eyes.

"Ok Rach lets go" I exclaimed, feeling slightly happier.

Rachel sighed and followed me down the stairs towards the front door.

"Kori, so you want me to call Gar or someone, just in case?" she asked, eyeing the door nervously.

"Rachel, why would you call Gar, it's not like he can do anything to stop those Shadonians, or Richard for that matter" I muttered the last part to myself.

"Well, I was just suggesting" Rachel seemed slightly huffy at me.

"You like Garfield!" I cried, catching on. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and made kissy faces.

"I do not" she snorted, sticking her nose in the air.

"Yes you do, admit it, you like Gar!"

"Kori, for a millionaire model you sure do act like a child sometimes" she muttered, waving of my erratic behaviour.

"Oh whatever Rachel, you know you're in denial!" I exclaimed happily, grinning widely.

"Whatever you say Kori, now are you sure you don't wanna call Gar, or Vic or Bee for that matter?" she asked, looking back at the door.

I followed her gaze and then twigged on.

"Why are you stalling?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"I'm not stalling" she protested, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Fine"

I moved towards the door, and Rachel jumped in front of me.

"You positive?" she asked, almost breathlessly.

"Rachel, come on move away from the door!" I snapped, irritated.

"No, not untill you're sure that you don't want to call the others!" she protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rachel, I am absolutely positive that I don't want to call the others, all though Bee would make an extra shopping friend" I mused, looking at Rachel thoughtfully.

"Yes! Let's call Bee!" exclaimed Rachel, rushing to her phone.

I took my chance and raced for the door, wanting to know why sh ad been stalling. I flung the door open, looked out, and slammed it…hard.

"RACHEL!" I screamed, stalking furiously back towards her.

"Why is he here?" I demanded, pointing at the front door where Richard was sitting outside.

"I don't know Kori! He's been here all of yesterday afternoon since you told him to, get out" she murmured, leaning against the stair well.

"Can't you teleport him out of here, or us out of here!" I exclaimed, waving my hands franticly.

"Kori keep your voice down!" Rachel hissed, casting a meaning glance at the door.

"Sorry, but can you get us out of here?" I asked, near pleading.

"Well…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"Rach please, I don't want to face him!" My eyes were getting teary and I willed myself to stop them from over flowing.

"Kori, he's not just going to disappear like that" she said, staring at me hard.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go outside and sing for him?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"You could, but I don't think that would do anything to help the situation anyway"

"Rachel this is no time for jokes!" I hissed, getting flustered.

"I don't joke" she said monotonously.

"Come on then, we'll call a limo!" I exclaimed rushing for the phone.

I pulled back as it was encased in black and white aura and ripped from the wall.

"Rachel, you just ruined you phone" I muttered, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I don't care, now you stop being a coward and get out there, aren't you supposed to be apart of a warrior race, famed for its bravery and skill?" she asked, staring at me like I had been a child painting on her walls.

I don't know why but I started crying, silent tears, and then I knew why. I knew I was being a coward, and I knew what a disgrace it was. Me a Tamaranian warrior scared of a lone person, un-armed and defenseless. Well maybe not so much defenseless but…

"Kori I'm sorry, It's just I thought that would…" Rachel looked guiltily at the floor then me, then back at the floor.

"Rachel, come on, we're going out that door" I muttered, checking my make up quick and then grabbed her arm and opened the door.

Richard was on his feet in an instant, looking worn out and tired.

"Kori please, let me explain!" he pleaded, standing in front of me.

"Come on Rachel, we're walking" I said, ignoring him, and my aching heart.

We started off, and Richard followed.

"Kori stop ignoring me, Kori please!" he stepped in front of us, blocking our path and Rachel cast me a worried look.

"Rachel lets hail a taxi" I muttered, blinking back tears.

"Kori stop ignoring me, I know you, you aren't like this!" he near shouted, and people around us stopped and stared, and I saw reporters rushing forward, camera's at the ready.

I rounded on him, enraged and pissed off.

"You know nothing about me; you don't know me at all!" I hissed, poking him in the chest with my finger.

"I do know you Kori, I know you more than you could possibly know!" he shouted, his fists balled.

"Oh yeah, and whats that, that I kissed Nightwing?" I shouted, loud enough for the press to hear.

Gasps came from the crowd that had surrounded us.

Richard glared at me and said,

"I know that and…" he bent low to me ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"I know _you_ Koriand'r" he whispered.

YTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well, what do you think? And a free virtual cookie for the first person who can guess the new person in the next chappie! Just put your answer at the beginning of your review! Lol!**

**Ell**


	10. Who's He To You?

**Hey guys! Really sorry but this is a short chappie, and none of you guessed who was gonna be in my chapter! Now don't sue me for what I make happen, it's a fan FICTION and I wanted him in here. I may have a slight…obsession…not as much as Nightwing or Robin but… anyways thanks for all the great reviews, and I'm not sure if they show up or not, but I put these little star things between jumps in paragraphs like,**

**Then I went to sleep**

**I woke up, my eyes fluttering open. **

**And normally there are 3 little star things in between the sentences, but somehow they don't show up here. :( **

**Anyways**

**I don't own Teen Titans or this new character!**

**Chapter 8**

I pulled back as though I had been bitten. Only I had heard him, only I had heard him mutter that one word that made my heart skip a beat, and then I fell into darkness.

I fluttered my eyes open, blinking at the sudden change of light. It was black, like the night, and I was lying in a bed, a single and covered with crisp white sheets. Something was beeping continuously in a faint rhythm.

I felt panic reach its bony claws around my mind and my eyes darted around the room, looking for something, someone, anything!

A single tear spilled down my cheek and I lifted my hand to my eye to wipe it away, then I realized I was in a hospital room.

I looked around once more, noticing the machine that was measuring my pulse rate and the curtain that surrounded half my bed.

"Don't move Kori, doctor's orders not to"

I looked around and watched as someone emerged from the shadows. At first I panicked and then I realized that this person had a different voice, and it was wearing normal clothes.

This person came into view, standing in the moonlight that the wide open window provided and I gasped.

He had short dark auburn hair that was spiked and dark emerald eyes that glittered.

"Ryand'r!" I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth.

I jumped from the bed, and grasped him in a tight hug, holding him close and crying into his shoulder.

"Kori, Shh, calm down, its ok, I'm here" his voice was soothing, calm and I cried harder.

"Ryan, you do not know how glad I am you are here!" I sobbed, bringing my head up to face Ryand'rs.

Ryand'r was my younger brother, and had lived with my sister, nanny and myself on Tamaran but he left after my parents died. He had promised me he would come back, and I have always awaited the day, and now its here.

"Kori, I would rather have been by your side than anywhere else" he murmured, hugging me to him.

Ryan was taller then I was now, more powerfully built. I was twenty one and he was now nineteen, if I remember correctly.

"Ryan you have grown so much!" I exclaimed, examining him closely.

He blushed under my gaze.

"How did you find me?" I asked him, leading him to the hospital bed.

"I didn't really, I've been searching for you for a while, and it just happened to be here that I was looking, so when I saw you on those big boards above buildings, I knew you were here. I noticed a crowd was gathering around something and I went to investigate, and then I saw you, with an ebony haired male and a pale skinned female. I watched as you and he argued, and then he whispered something to you, and you fainted. He grabbed you before you could fall and the female called an ambulance and someone else, for a short while later, a male with forest green hair and two dark skinned people, one male and female showed up, and they all started arguing with the ebony haired male, then the ambulance arrived and I caught that they were taking you to Jump North Emergency, which is here" he finished, looking at me.

"Richard, he knows who I am, who I really am, the ebony haired male that caught me, he knows! And I did not tell him!" I started getting flustered, panic setting in.

"Kori, shh calm down, its fine. If he turns out to be an enemy, then we'll kill him"

I looked up at Ryan, studying his face. Never had I heard my brother speak so simply about death. He had hated it, found it appalling, and now he says he could murder him? Wait, we…did he mean himself and I?

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, gazing at him intently.

Ryan ran his hand through his hair nervously, his gaze shifty,

"Well, I uh…"

"Ryan there's something you're not telling me" I said softly, searching his face, his features.

"Well, when I left I…"

"Ryan tell me" I urged quietly, but forcefully.

"Ryan, I command you to tell me!" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't have to, just because you're the rightful ruler doesn't mean you can order me around" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"No, but I am your sister, and I want to make sure you're alright!" I growled, irritated that he would not come out and say whatever it was that needed to be said.

"Fine" he muttered, backing down.

"Thank you Ryan" I murmured, seating myself back down on the bed.

He didn't, however, and started pacing, his hands clasped behind his back.

"When I left after our parents death, I was alone and afraid. I didn't know where to go, and I was afraid to go back, as it would have shown cowardice and shame. So I wandered the plains of Tamaran, living of what I could find. Then, as I was skinny and half dead I was found by Rocin'r, leader of the Raider's."

I listened, wide eyed and shocked. Ryand'r, my little brother, a Raider? One of the most feared gangs around our solar system?

"He died last year, I took his place, as he wished" Ryan finished, looking up at me for the first time.

"Ryan I am so proud of you!" I exclaimed, jumping from the bed and leaping into his arms.

This was obviously not the response Ryan had been expecting because he didn't respond, just stood there like a mannequin.

"Uh, you're proud of me?" he stammered, glancing at me nervously.

"Ryan, how could I not be? You have accomplished something many can not have, you survive din the wilderness by yourself of such a young age, then you were accepted by the Raiders, and now you are their leader? Ryan, you could not have made me prouder!"

I clung to him as he hugged me back, crying silently

"Ryan, whats wrong? Are you not happy?" I asked, worried and concerned,

"Kori, all I have ever wanted was for you to be proud of me" he whispered hoarsely.

"Ryan, I have always and always will be proud of you" I said softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Then you shall be glad to know that I am soon to be married"

I gasped and started crying also,

"Ryan that is wonderful! Who is she, when did you meet her? Does she know who you really are? Please let me host the wedding!" I exclaimed, all in one breath.

Ryan laughed happily,

"Her name is Enara'r and she is Rocin'r's only daughter. She is the same age as me, and she was with him when they found me. We have been best friends for a few years now and…well you get where I'm going" he blushed and I laughed loudly.

"Kori, you don't know how much I have waited for this moment!" exclaimed Ryan, picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

I laughed wildly, then the door to my room was flung open and in stepped Richard.

"Get away from her" he growled at Ryan and Ryan looked quite shocked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, and I stepped in front of him, facing Richard.

"Richard, go away, you've caused enough trouble in my life already!" I hissed, glaring at him.

Richard ignored me, and stepped forward, pointing at Ryan,

"You get away from her!" He growled, grabbing me arm.

"Richard let go!" I protested, struggling against him.

Then Ryan stepped in, and grabbed Richard arm, and with one quick move threw him off me.

"Don't you dare touch Kori, ever again" Hissed Ryan, and I saw his eyes getting that familiar green tinge.

"Why should I listen to you?" snapped Richard, flexing his arm.

"You don't have to, I'm warning you" growled Ryan, pushing me behind him.

"Well you have no idea who you're dealing with!" snapped Richard, and lunged forward, his fist aiming for Ryan's nose.

I watched in horror as the fight began. Richard aimed his punch and Ryan side stepped it, grabbed Richard's fist, and pushed him back.

Richard would not stand a chance, even if he was Nightwing; Tamaranians have the strength of more than twenty human men, including myself! I watched Richard was flung into the wall, hitting his bad arm hard. I watched his wince, and my heart started aching, and I watched as Ryan advanced on him,

"Don't make me hurt you" he hissed, glaring at Richard.

"I wont" muttered Richard, and he launched himself from the ground, catching a sharp kick into Ryan's stomach.

Ryan stumbled back, growled and leapt at Richard, hitting his chin and sending him flying backwards. Richard jumped up, and delivered a sharp spin kick to the side of Ryan's head.

I watched as Ryan fell to the ground and his shirt rode up his arm and I glimpsed the tattoo of the Raider's on it.

Richard grabbed my arm,

"Kori, come with me!" He hissed, dragging me towards the door.

"No!" I shouted, standing my ground. I stood stock still, and Richard pulled and pulled but I would not budge.

"Kori stop using you're powers and come with me!" He exclaimed, looking into my eyes through his dark sunglasses.

That distraction of knowing about me powers let him pull me forward, and I looked back as Ryan stood up and Richard dragged me towards him.

"Shalo'fa Koriand'r!" Richard exclaimed, and I gasped, Richard knew how to speak my language?

Translated to English Richard had said 'hurry Koriand'r' but I didn't move I just stared at him in awe.

"Leave her alone!" Roared Ryan, getting up and running towards us, letting a bolt of dark green energy fly from his eyes, hitting Richard in the chest.

I gasped as Richard flew back into the door and out into the hallway.

"What's she to you?" Growled Richard, blood running from a deep cut on his head.

"He's my brother!" I exclaimed, running to Richard.

Ryan stared at Richard hard, and his breathing slowed to normal. I however ran to Richard's side, watching as nurses and security came running, staring at me and Richard; Ryan had vanished.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**What do you think? Reviews, you know u wanna!**

**Ell**


	11. Home, My Real Home

**Hey ya'll, how's it going? Lol, right so heres the next chappie, thanks sooo much for the reviews, and no Ryand'r isnt evil, Shay Bo Bay, lol! **

**Since those little star things don't show up, I'm gonna use 3 T's –TTT to separate the paragraph thingy ma bobs. Whatever. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. But I do owe rob4star4eva $2.50… I think…and an extra chappie. **

**Chapter 9**

"Kori Anders please come with me" an old nurse held my hand gently, but I wouldn't leave Richard's side.

"No, I'm staying with him" I stated stubbornly, while I sat sprawled beside Richard, holding his head.

"Please Miss Anders come with me" the nurse pleaded, giving me a gentle pull.

"No, I'm staying with him!" I yelled, moving closer to Richard.

"Kori, you should go" Richard cracked a smile, and winced as he moved his head.

"No, I'm staying with you!" I persisted, shaking my head.

"Shen'efa Koriand'r, es't gon'u shakle'r" he coughed slightly and I started crying silently.

He had said 'Stubborn Koriand'r, I'll be fine'

"Non Richard, I sh'ell stre't" I had told him 'No Richard, I shall stay'

He laughed silently, and I turned to the nurses, doctors and security, who were staring at us, confused.

"You may take him, but he is to be as close to me as possible" I ordered, narrowing my eyes.

They nodded and a doctor said,

"He shall be in the room down two doors from your own Miss Anders"

I nodded, and gave Richard one last glance before he was placed on a stretcher.

"I levon'r estl'a, be'r sav'e"

I nodded and watched as he wheeled away. How could he say that, after all I said to him, how could he say that he loved me, and that he wanted me to be safe?

"Miss Anders, please come back to your room" the old nurse asked, and I let her lead me back into bed.

"I don't mean to pry Miss Anders, but what was Richard Grayson doing outside your room on the floor, with a large cut on his head?" she asked, averting her eyes.

I looked at her for a minute, noticing the lines beneath her eyes and across her forehead, the tired look in her kind eyes, the stray wisps of gray hair hanging out of its bun.

"He and I came to a disagreement, that's all" I told her, and she smiled slightly

"Alright dear, if you need anything push the button above the bed and ask for Betsy, that's me" she smiled warmly at me and I smiled back,

"Thank you Betsy, I will"

I watched as she turned the light off, closed my window, and left the room.

**TTT**

I awoke to the bright rays of light streaming through my window and the soft sound of voices. I kept my eyes closed, listening.

"Do you think she's ok?" It was distinctively Gar's voice.

"Our girl's as tough as nuts, she can survive anything!" definitely Bee

"Yeah. But should we tell her?" that was Vic, and tell me what?

"I don't think she'll be able to handle it, not now anyway" Rachel's voice.

"Well, we didn't take it to well!" Gar again.

"No, _you_ didn't take it too well, me and Bee took it fine, we already new about each other, and you two knew about each other, but no-one knew about Kori save you Rachel, and no-one knew about Richard, a.k.a Nightwing, and then Rachel found out, and so-"

"Dudes, I'm confused!" That was most definitely Gar interrupting Vic.

"You're always confused Gar!" Vic again.

"Stop teasing him Vic!" Rachel scolding Vic.

"Just cause you love him!" definitely Bee.

At this point I couldn't help but laugh loudly, and I laughed untill tears ran down my cheeks.

When I finally stopped laughing I looked at my friends, they stared at me with wide eyes astonishment.

"Uh, Kori, you're awake!" Gar screeched, pointing at me.

"No duh!" growled Vic, glaring at him.

"Hey, cut it out, our girls in hospital, give it a rest!" Scolded Bee, stepping between the two fighting men.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?" I asked, sitting up.

"Uh…" Gar looked at Rachel, who nodded to Vic, who sighed to Bee, who then pushed Gar towards the foot of my bed.

"Right, uh Kori, we all umm know that Rachel's from Azarath, now anyways" he muttered, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

I stared at him, then at Rachel, and then at Vic and Gar.

"Oh for crying out loud, I can't stand this, Gar's a shape shifter, Rachel's from Azarath, Vic's a half robot and I have DNA of a bee in me!" Cried Bee, panting and staring at me.

I stared at them for a moment, taking everything in. They couldn't be lying, knowing that Rachel was from Azarath, could they? They were my friends, they wouldn't lie!

"Kori, are you ok?" asked Rachel, seating herself on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, uh yeah well…Not really no. My brother showed up last night after twelve years and tells me he's getting married and is the leader of the most feared gang of our solar system. Richard Grayson walks in on us, starts fighting Ryan, gets blown through the door and out into the hall by one of Ryan's attacks, cuts his head open, really deep, speaks to me in my own language, tell me he loves me and wants me to be safe, and you're all telling me you have SUPERPOWERS!" I shrieked, looking at them wildly.

"Dudes, I think she needs help" Whispered Gar, backing away from me.

"Don't make me rearrange you!" snapped Rachel, glaring at him.

"Rearrange him?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"Yeah, Gar was imitating a woman on the telly and walking around like a female, which pissed Rachel off. She ended up giving him a woman's chest and said…" Vic trailed off,

"I said that if he wanted so much to be a female, all he had to do was ask" Rachel ended, glaring at Gar.

"It was damn right hilarious!" laughed Bee.

"So…you all have powers?" I asked, getting back to my original question.

"Yeah, watch!" exclaimed Gar.

I watched him for a moment and then he disappeared, in his place sat a small green kitten with large eyes, mewing softly.

"Oh X'hal" I breathed, looking at the kitten.

Gar changed back, looking proud of himself.

"Why green?" I asked, confused.

Gar blushed deeply,

"Well, uh…I don't really know, but my hair isnt exactly dyed" he muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh but you were adorable!" I squealed, clasping my hands together.

Gar looked up and stuck his tongue out at Rachel,

"See, she thinks I'm adorable!"

"Wow, did you just 'adorable' in one sentence without getting it mucked up?" gasped Rachel, feigning mock astonishment.

"Oh shut up, witch!" he snapped, looking away.

"Grass stain!" spat Rachel, standing up.

"Goth!" he shrieked, backing away,

"Snot rag!" she thundered, advancing on him, hands out stretched.

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered, and changed into a mouse, scurrying under my bed.

Rachel growled and returned to my bed.

"Well, since those two love birds have gone through they're daily routine, watch this!" exclaimed Vic.

I watched as he took of the ring he always wore on his middle right finger and the exact same one in the exact same place on his other hand. Vic always wore those rings, I had never seen him take them off.

Then I held my breath as Vic seemed to start to blur, and in his place stood a half robot with shining blue body parts.

"Call me Cyborg!" he shouted proudly, pulling his arm up and showing off his bulging metal muscles.

"And you can still call me Bee" muttered Bee, and I watched as sh shrunk to the size of a fly, ok, make that a Bee and then grew to her original size, but she had bee's wings extending from her back.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she did a 360 turn, and I marveled at her wings, incandescent and shiny with near invisible veins.

"Oh X'hal" I muttered again, glancing at me friends.

Gar came out from under the table and changed back into his normal form, staying away from Rachel.

"You can call me Beast Boy!" Gar exclaimed, grinning like an idiot.

"Why Boy?" I asked,

"You are no longer a boy, you are a man!"

"Makes me sound cooler" he said, leaning against the wall.

"So, you are all…super heroes?" I asked, gazing at everyone.

"Well, we haven't actually done anything super yet" muttered Gar, grinning sheepishly.

"The only one who does the whole super hero thing is Richard" muttered Rachel angrily.

I freaked.

"Richard, he is here, in hospital, like I told you before, and is hurt and I mrus't go'r le kreng'lr my'r cher're, es't nev'r fovrg'r mesl'r if'r he'n hur'r!" I cried, jumping out of the bed.

"Uh, Kori, you're speaking in Tamaranian!" exclaimed Rachel, standing up.

"And why haven't they changed your clothing, normally you'd be in a smock thing" muttered Rachel.

I looked at myself, and noticed I was still wearing my tube top and short shorts, someone had taken off my boots.

"I don't care!" I shouted, running from the room.

I looked left and right, trying to decide which way Richard was. The doctor had said two doors down…but which way? I couldn't walk into any old room, someone could be…eww.

I turned right and skidded down the hall, stopping at 256. Must be it, it has to be it.

I calmed myself down, taking deep slow breaths, and then quietly opened the door.

"Nice to see you"

I nearly collapsed in relief; Richard was sitting up in his bed, his head bandaged and his left arm in a sling.

"Uh, nice to see you too" I muttered. Suddenly, now that I'd seen him, the burning fury came back into the pit of my stomach, reminding me of why I hated him.

"So, you came here just to stare at me?" he asked, cocking a brow handsomely.

"No, I er…came to talk" I said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Thought so, probably wondering how I know your language, and who you really are, princess?" he asked, smirking.

I growled,

"Oh shut up or I'll break your arm!" I snapped, glaring at him haughtily.

He laughed,

"You could, easily, I know your strength Koriand'r and how you are stronger then twenty mortal men"

"Yeah well…how?" I asked bitterly, gazing at his bandaged head.

"Let's just say…me and Speedy have had a few wild adventures" he muttered, smiling.

"Speedy, the archer, as in Speedy with ginger hair and sexy spandex suit?" I asked eyes wide open.

Richard grimaced,

"Yeah well, sexy wouldn't be the right word. Besides, I wear spandex!" He protested, glaring at me.

"So, you lied!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

I winced and I could tell he was hurt.

"I had to" he muttered.

"No you didn't!" I exclaimed, standing up,

"You didn't have to lie; you could have told me the truth!"

Richard sat up further, glaring at me,

"Why, so you could hate me even more!"

"I wouldn't have hated you, you saved my life!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Exactly, so you wouldn't have hated me even if I wasn't me, but because I am Nightwing, you hate me!" he growled, leaning on his elbow.

I stood silently. He had me there; I hated him because he was Richard. If Nightwing hadn't of been him, I wouldn't have hated him, because I didn't know who he was.

"I'm right, aren't I!" said Richard, still glaring,

"You know I'm right!" he persisted.

I could feel the tears pricking behind me eyes. I couldn't stand this, all this news, all this drama. I turned away from him, heading back towards the door.

"Kori wait, where are you going?" He shouted after me, getting up from the bed.

I turned around slowly, the tears running down my face silently,

"I'm going home. To my real home, back with Ryan. I never want to see this place ever again"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well, what do you think? Think Ryan's gonna be in the next chappie, The Shining Stealer, Gar, Vic, Bee and Rachel, Richard? Who knows, guess you're just gonna have to review to get me to update! Lol**

**Ell**


	12. Drake'r

**Heya guys, now plez remember, RICHARD AND KORI WILL BE TOGETHER! NO MATTER WHAT! Come on, Rich loves her and he'd so anything for her, hint, hint. I mean, he could arrive in the middle of Ryan's wedding, or when Drake is kissing Kori, who knows? **

**Now uh Kristine- You wanted me to email you 'You don't know me' now I'm not sure if I can do that, cause Im on hotmail and I can only send to hotmail users. I'm not sure why the chappie's acting up like this, but I can still read it when I'm logged in and when I'm not. I'll try, but I cant make any promises! I'll try on my friends account, so yeah, look out for something along the lines of shadow something I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my Spirit Wolves, Drake and Ena **

**Chapter 10**

"Kori, no…please…don't go"

I stopped in the door way, the pain in his voice calling out to me like a siren in the bleak night.

"Richard don't do this" I said sharply, my fists clenching.

"Kori, please I need you"

I turned my head slightly, catching the tear that fell down his cheek.

"Good bye Richard" I said, and left the room, cursing myself.

I walked past my own room, ignoring the others as they saw me and came rushing out the room.

"Kori, where are you going?" Bee called out, but I couldn't stand it.

"Kori, what happened?" Rachel persisted but I ignored her.

I didn't want to talk I wanted Ryan.

I walked into the reception area, and I was suddenly surrounded by nurses and doctors.

"I'm sorry Miss Anders you are not permitted to leave yet" One doctor said haughtily, obviously thinking he was better than the rest.

I growled, grabbed his throat with my right hand and lifted him from the floor. Gasps and shouts echoed around the room as he struggled, his doughy face turning purple.

"No one tells me what to do!" I said coldly, my eyes glowing an emerald green.

I dropped him on the floor, and watched as one man in a white coat came up behind me with a syringe.

I whipped around, my hair flying and raised both fists which were enclosed in a glowing green light.

"Stay away from me" I hissed, getting into a fighting stance.

They guy dropped the syringe and ran. My friends looked at me in horror, but I couldn't care. I walked out the doors into the middle of the street in my bare feet.

People looked around and started screaming, cameras were on me – obviously they knew I had been in the hospital.

I closed my eyes; the sounds making my head ache.

Closing my eyes I shouted,

"RYAND'R!"

There was silence and then the crowd parted and Ryan appeared, people making way for him as he walked through, his eyes glowing green and his hands enclosed with green aura.

"est'la read'r" I said, I'm ready, loudly and clearly.

He nodded,

"Tim'r to gro'r hom'r Koriand'r" Time to go home Koriand'r.

I nodded and then some lady with too big a bust came rushing up to me, her face covered in make up and shoving the microphone she was holding up into my face.

"So Kori Anders, previously you were heard saying that you kissed the famed Nightwing, is it true, and if so who's this red haired spunk-"

I growled and raised my hand, shooting her with a starbolt and sending her flying across the street.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared, glaring at them all.

People shrank back, and Ryan grabbed my shoulder tightly.

I breathed heavily, gave a slight nod to Ryan and then we took off into the sky, spiraling upwards, and never once did I look back.

TTT

We were high above the sky scrapers and hotels that littered my used to be home. I stopped, and looked back, the whole place like a mass of grey surrounded by blue; my planet was nothing like that.

I floated in mid air, staring down at the city, and then Ryan grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I let myself sink into the embrace, and held onto him dearly, but not crying.

"Kori, it's time to go home" he said again in my ear, stroking my hair.

"I know" I whispered, glancing at him.

"Before we do, there's someone I want you to meet" he said.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"Come, a half hours more flying and I'll show you"

I nodded and we started off again, the country disappearing into the distance and then the planet itself, as we exited their atmosphere. I reveled in my flight, feeling free again. I soared through space, not bothered by anything. My body could stand freezing temperatures and boiling heats and just because there was a lack of oxygen didn't bother me, I breathed in the fresh times of space.

"Kori, stop"

I stopped patiently, watching as Ryand'r shouted something in a foreign language.

Then, out of nowhere a sky bike roared towards us, and then a whole lot followed, more than one hundred.

I glanced at Ryand'r and he nodded, these were the Raiders.

I focused on the person in the front. As she came into view I noticed she was a female, with sharp but gorgeous features, proud and regal.

"This is Enara'r" murmured Ryan, staring at her happily.

She stopped before us, surveying me, and then she smiled.

I could see why Ryan was enthralled by her, she was a beautiful woman, with a toned body and tan skin and medium length black hair, and green eyes. She had beautiful eyes, framed with long dark lashes and a full mouth.

She was wearing a tight black leather halter neck top and long black leather pants and black leather boots. On her shoulder was the tattoo of the Raiders and I looked her in the eye, then we nodded, acknowledging each other in our rightful positions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Koriand'r" her voice was loud but enchanting, and I knew she was of high status.

"And I you Enara'r" I said formerly.

Ryan watched us, he seemed nervous, as if we were about to lash out at each other and start fighting.

"Ryan is lucky to have you" I said smiling happily and Enara'r laughed.

"Good, no more formal crap, I was wondering if we would have to speak like that forever!" She exclaimed.

I was slightly shocked at her change of attitude and then laughed along with her, happy for them both.

"Ena!" cried Ryan, rushing towards her.

She leapt from her sky bike and into Ryan's arms, and I watched proudly as she shed a single tear.

"I have missed you, loved one" she whispered in his ear, and I only just caught it.

I surveyed the rest of the raiders, men and women, all clothed in black leather.

Ryan turned to me,

"Ready for a new world Kori?" He asked, and they both looked at me with grins.

"Of course"

TTT

I was introduced to Drake'r, a young Raider around twenty two, I rode on the back of his sky bike, and I was thankful I didn't have to fly any more.

We were destined for the Raider's land, and I wasn't sure what to expect.

"So, what was Earth like?"

I snapped from my revere as Drake'r looked back at me over his shoulder.

"It is not as good as it sounds Drake'r" I said, grimacing.

"Please, call me Drake, don't worry with formalities" he said, revving the engine.

"Alright Drake, where are you from?" I asked over the roar of the bike.

"Tamaran, I was a servant in the palace of our Majesties" he said, glancing back at me.

Did he not know who I was?

"How did you become a Raider?" I asked, watching as Ryan took a left up ahead, Enara'r following on her own Bike.

"I snuck out from the palace when I was sixteen, and stayed in various places, met new people, then I found the Raiders when I was seventeen, and I passed their tests Rocin'r gave me, and I joined, and became friends with your brother up there. When Rocin'r died I supported his decision about making Ryan leader, he was far skilled like any of us, he fought like a prince and a rogue at the same time, and he was a fierce opponent when we sparred"

Drake nodded to his left shoulder where a thin scar rested.

"Ryan gave me that, and I gave him the scar on his thigh"

I laughed, taking in Drake's features.

He was very handsome, I have to admit, and He had long spiked hair, black with red streaks. He had a handsome face with dark brown eyes.

"You are not entirely from Tamaran, are you Drake?" I asked, unsure of his hair color and eye color.

"No, my mother was a Night Druid"

I nodded; Night Druid's were woman who lived on Night, with pale skin and long black hair, living in the forests of Tamaran, spiritual creatures.

"I see"

"The hair's a bit odd, isnt it?" asked Drake as he revved the bike, lurching forward.

I laughed,

"No, it's sexy"

I have no idea why I just said that.

Drake grinned at me over his shoulder,

"Well, then it safe for me to say you're eyes are gorgeous"

I blushed, looking away,

"Thank you" I murmured, glancing at him shyly.

"Well, this is it, home of the Raider's" Drake announced proudly.

I looked over his shoulder and stared at him in confusion. There was nothing but a flat desolate rock, large and brooding as if it was broken of from a planet. It had a flat surface while it's spiraled down into a point.

"Don't worry, Kori, I wouldn't let you sleep on a rock" he joked as we started our descent.

TTT

I stepped of Drakes sky bike, and he grinned at me, holding out his hand. I blushed and took it gently, looking around at the desolate rock.

Ryan stepped forward,

"HOME!" He shouted and whoops and cheers shouted out through the Raider Gang.

Then, in place of the rock there now stood a magnificent village, more like a town beautiful and bold. It was made of dark rock, and shone mightily, as though lit by its own sun.

"It's beautiful" I murmured.

It truly was, with tall building with large windows and high arches and rivers flowing through the streets.

"Come, Kori, let me show you around" cried Drake, pulling me into the centre of the city.

Ryan nodded at me when I looked back at him, his hand entwined with Enara'r's.

Drake led me through his gorgeous home, showing me different buildings and places. There were long plant like things that grew from the ground with huge blue flowers on the end, draping over the walk ways like shelter.

I saw numerous animals around, not earth animals, but night wolves and coal wolves. When one brushed against me leg I cried out and jumped onto Drake, who held me happily.

"That is a Night Wolf. They are our allies, spirit wolves if you prefer. They travel with us into battle, aiding us with their mysterious powers. They were here when we built this place, they choose their people, they choose who they fight with and when they do it is considered a blessing, not many are chosen"

I looked at him,

"Do you have one of these Spirit Wolves?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned and raised his head,

"DIESEL!"

I watched as a blur of grey shot towards us, and then there stood a magnificent creature, shaped like a wolf but larger. It had sharp teeth and gray eyes full of enthusiasm.

"Diesel chose me when I was nineteen"

Drake bent down a patted the huge creatures head.

"He's perfectly safe" he said to me, ruffling the gray animal's fur.

I bent down nervously, and Diesel looked up at me with his head cocked to the side. I reached my hand out, let him sniff it and then ran my hand lightly across his head.

"Spirit Wolves connect with you, they become you, and will follow you to their death, and they are loyal creatures and Diesel here as saved me many times, haven't you?" Drake rubbed the large wolf's stomach, and the Diesel barked and took off in a blur of gray.

We continued our walk, Drake occasionally pointing out different things here and there. I marveled at everything, finding it captivating and marvelous.

"Drake, this compared to Jump City, is amazing" I murmured happily, touching the wall of a large building.

"Compared to many others, you are amazing" he whispered in my ear. For a minute I pictured Richard, leaning toward me, Nightwing kissing me that night, soft and tender, but passionate. No. not Richard, never again. He was gone, he would never find me.

"Thank you" I murmured, looking up at him.

I was pinned against the building wall by Drake, his arms on either side of me.

"No problem" he grinned, and gently bent his head down, capturing my lips in his own.

"Drake, are you hitting on my sister?"

Drake and I sprang apart, blushing as Ryan stepped forward.

"Uh…" Drake stammered, looking at me, and then at Ryan.

"No, I was hitting on him" I said, entwining my hand in Drakes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well what do you think? You like? You don't like? Rushed, boring? Please review!**

**  
Ell**


	13. Return Of Komand'r

**Hey guys whats up? Heres the next chappie, its probably my worst, I wasn't exactly sure of how to go about this but whatever.**

**I don't own TT (starts crying and wailing)**

**Chapter 11**

Ryan raised a brow at me,

"You have never been one to be so open, Kori"

I blushed and replied,

"You have never been one to pry"

Drake chuckled lightly and Ryan grinned,

"Well, as long as you and Drake don't start sparring we'll be good"

Drake laughed,

"Just cause I kicked your ass!"

"Uh, NO! I kicked your ass right across the training field!" Ryan protested, glowering at Drake.

"Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that" Drake grinned, watching as Ryan wrinkled his nose.

"Whatever"

Drake laughed,

"Hey, now worries Ryan, besides, you won anyway"

I watched as the two boys bickered and I thought to myself, Drake had easily admitted he had lost a battle to someone else, Richard would never have done that, he would have been a stubborn jerk and refuse to admit that he lost. Maybe, Drake really was someone I could trust, not to lie, to be there for me?

"Kori, I'll see you later, alright, and watch out for him" Ryan gave me a grin and pointed look at Drake who started laughing,

"Don't worry man, Kori's fine"

I nodded and then thought of something,

"Ryan, where am I staying?"

Ryan looked to Drake,

"What do you think of the river houses?"

Drake nodded,

"Perfect"

Ryan looked back at me smiling,

"Down by the main river, Drake will show you"

I nodded and gave Ryan a hug,

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear, and he smiled,

"No worries"

Ryan walked away, and I noted that numerous Raiders were walking along the streets, in peace, not what I would've thought.

"Drake you have no idea how different your home is then I thought" I murmured.

"You thought that we would be all full or brutality and rudeness, with blood lust and war on our minds twenty four seven?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Yes" I admitted, blushing.

He laughed,

"That's what we want people to think. But we are Raiders and we are feared, we do kill, but we are not brutal murderers, we have reasons, but people refuse to see them. We have created an image that cannot be broken and people are terrified of us, you know, you could be a Raider if you wanted"

I glanced at him, thinking about his proposal, and then of Tamaran, my home, what could I do.

"Drake that's a big step, I mean, I was destined to go back to Tamaran, unfinished business, but being here…" I trailed off, looking around at the beautiful city.

"Don't worry Kori; there is plenty of time for decisions"

He smiled at me, wrapping an arm lightly around my waist, and I felt…protected.

"Come; let's show you your new home"

TTT

We strode along through the city at a leisurely pace, Drake explaining things to me with patience and sincerity.

I was amazed at many things, and every now and then I caught sight of a Spirit Wolf, darting in and out of sight.

Drake led me through a river and I was amazed to see grass sprouting up as we entered more of the city.

We ended up stopping a group of small arched houses of the same black stone as the other buildings. He waved his hand in a waiter like manner towards one place and I gasped.

It was beautiful with an arch over the doorway, and huge windows. One storey, but beautiful with a sharp roof. The front door was beautiful, carved with intricate designs and the door handle was silver.

"You're new home Koriand'r"

He opened the door for me, and I brought my hand to my head as we entered. It was large an spacious, there was no TV and computers, but a gorgeous fire place, soft furniture that I could sink into and beautiful rugs littered the floor.

"Drake this is amazing" I gasped, staring around me.

"You like then?" he asked grinning.

"I love it"

"Hmm" he hummed, leading me through to other rooms.

The bedroom was amazing with a large four poster bed covered with black sheets and red drapes. There was s window seat in one corner which over looked the entire city.

"We are on a slight rise here, you can see nearly everything" Drake mused standing next to me.

I had an on suite bathroom, beautiful and regal.

"Drake this place is awesome!" I exclaimed, running my hands over the vanity.

"It was designed by the old designers of the Tamaran Palace"

I looked up at him,

"Old?"

"Yeah, didn't Ryan tell you?"

"No"

"Komand'r came back a year ago and took seize of the throne. Lord Galfore died"

"No"

I leant on the vanity, tears rolling down my face.

"How did he die?" I whispered throatily, not letting Drake see my face.

"Supposedly he died of an illness, no one really knows, Komand'r kept it all hushed, she runs Tamaran like a slave country, but no one dares defy her, she holds the power of the Dark Jewel"

I looked up, horrified,

"She traveled to through the most dangerous solar system to find the Jewel, and she un-locked the cryptic code? How?" I demanded, the tears falling from my face as I gripped the vanity tightly.

"No one knows, we gathered the information from Tamaranians who fled from her power. I thought Ryan would have told you" He said quietly.

I sobbed freely; Galfore had been my father, my nanny after my parents died. He couldn't be dead! And Komand'r, the traitor, the low life dirty bitch, she was banished, and now she as the Dark Jewel. The one item that makes her near invincible. It had been locked away centuries ago supposedly by X'hal; Warrior Goddess after it caused mass destruction.

"I need to speak to Ryan now" I whispered hoarsely, looking up at Drake.

"Come with me" Hs said quietly.

I realized that Drake didn't hold that comforting sense that Richard had. When I was with Richard he would comfort me, and would feel safe. With Drake I felt protected but I didn't feel… He wasn't Richard.

I followed him out house, and we ran across the city, I was too horrified and appalled to fly.

"He's in there" Drake pointed to the large building ahead of us and I picked up my pace, and rushed to the door, banging on it mercilessly.

Ryan opened it, and I saw Enara'r looking over his shoulder.

"Ryan, we need to talk" I commanded, the tears flowing again.

"Kori what's wrong?" he asked, by my side in an instant.

"I need to speak to you and Enara'r privately, about family matters" It wasn't a complete lie.

"Drake, can I have a moment alone?" I stated, more than asked.

He nodded,

"I'll be around"

I entered their home and Ryan closed the door behind me.

"We need to talk somewhere privately" I said, wiping my eyes.

Ryan and Ena led me down the hall and into a spare room. It was filled with battle plans and weapons.

"This is our most secure room in the house" stated Ena, closing the door behind us.

"Why didn't you tell me Galfore died, why didn't you tell me about Komand'r?" I demanded, hurt and confused.

Ryan gave me a pained look,

"I didn't want you to be hurt"

"But I would've found out anyway!" I cried, staring at him with teary eyes.

"I didn't want you hurt!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"I could kill her!" I screamed, smashing my fist into my hand angrily.

"Kori, calm down, we've thought about this before, and we're trying to come up with a plan to take the throne away from her." Ena said calmly.

I looked to Ryan,

"You haven't told her, have you?" I asked quietly.

Ryan gave me a 'not now' look and Ena looked at him confusedly.

"Tell me what?"

Uh oh, maybe I said the wrong thing.

"Ena don't worry about it right now" Ryan muttered, glaring at me.

"Ena, Ryan is the crowned prince. Komand'r is out older sister, she was supposed to have the throne, it was mine, but I turned it down after Ryan ran away and gave it to my nanny, Galfore. I was coming back to take my rightful place, but it seems someone beat me to it"

Ena stared at both Ryan and I in amazement.

"You are the Prince?" She asked, staring at him.

"Yes" he said reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?' she asked, slightly hurt.

"I didn't want to be known as Prince, I wanted to be me" he said softly, and I could tell they were gonna kiss and make up in about…

"Don't worry Ryan; I love you no matter what"

Yip, there they go, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Uh guys, I'm still here!" I exclaimed gently, crossing my arms over my chest.

They pulled away, blushing.

"Right, so what do we do?" asked Ena, scratching her head nervously.

"I don't know, she has The Dark jewel, nothing can defeat that!" said Ryan, looking at me worriedly.

"Yes there is" I said softly, looking at them knowingly.

"Kori I forbid it!" snapped Ryan, glaring at me.

"You can not order me around Ryan" I said softly.

"You can't seriously be thinking what I hope you're not thinking" said Ena, shaking her head.

"I am. I am going to retrieve the Gem of Light, the only thing that can defeat darkness. I will travel to the ends of time to find it because if Koma has that Jewel, she could wipe out Earth, and the Raiders, no one has the power to prevent it. We need that Gem" I said forcefully.

"Kori, you are headstrong, but this is too much, even you don't have the skills to get past the traps and warriors X'hal set when she imprisoned them"

I stopped and then smiled grimly,

"I might not, but I have a few friends who could make all the difference."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**What do u think? Good bad HORRIBLE! I hope not…lol**

**Ell**


	14. Count Me In

**Ok first of all I know this sounds really gay and really dumb but U.S? Sorry, but I just cant get over the fact that peeps from other countries are reading this…wow. I know I'm being dumb but whatever. So, heres the next chapter, its slightly rushed (I think) and guess who's back….NIGHWING! YAY FOR NIGHTWING! Ok just a quick note, Nightwing is Richard Grayson, I probably made it confusing so sorry but they are the one and the same! Lol. Heres the next chapter and its probably really cheesy but hey, that's me. And if there anyone from the RxS shrine reading this…who NOMINATED me? Sorry, just wanted to know…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Drake and Ena (Ena is Enara'r its just her shorter less formal name)**

**Chapter 12**

You know when you're so caught up in something; you say things and do things that you wouldn't have said in the beginning when you weren't so caught up. That's what I just did. When saying I had friends who could help me get the Gem of Light I had condemned myself to going back to Earth…back to my friends…and Richard.

"What do you mean Kori?" Ryan asked me, staring at me with curiosity.

"I mean, I can go back to Earth, get my friends and we could travel to The Forbidden and get the gem!"

"And who are your mighty friends, may I ask?" Ena said, raising a brow.

"Raven, she is a half demon from Azarath, Beast Boy, A Changeling, Cyborg, a half human half robot with incredible strength and weaponry, Bee, A woman with the power of flight and size. These are my friends, and if they come with me, we CAN retrieve the gem, and we can defeat Koma" I said, slamming my hands down on the table.

"And when Koma has been defeated, she will be mine" I growled, cursing my good for nothing sister.

"Kori are you sure, you just got here" Ryan reminded me, but I couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing.

"I'm going now, we will need a large space craft do you have one?" I asked, eager to start my journey and regretting it beyond words.

Ryan grinned,

"We do, and we also have a new outfit for you"

I raised a brow, and looked down at my tube top and shorts,

"Maybe a new outfit would be good" I admitted, blushing.

Ryan nodded to Ena and she left the room.

I turned to my brother.

"I have not yet had time to talk to you alone, and now that I do I want to say I am proud of you and your accomplishments and I approve greatly of Ena, she is an honorable woman, although I doubt she is much older than me" I grinned slightly and Ryan blushed,

"She is nineteen, the same as I"

I laughed,

"When this is all over, let me host the wedding"

Ryan smiled widely,

"Of course Kori, I had only hoped you would be present, but for you to host it, would be a great honor"

I hugged him gently, and pulled away as Ena came through the door.

She held a black outfit.

"Try it Kori, I think you'll find it to your liking"

I nodded and they left the room.

I stared at this new outfit and then decided maybe it wasn't too bad.

I slipped on the shirt, which was black leather, everything was. It was a one shoulder with one long sleeve on the right arm, finishing in a triangle on the back of my hand. The pants were comfortable black leather and finished just below my knees. I slipped on the black leather boots; they went over the bottom of my pants, clinging to my calves. They were a pointed toe with a slight heel and fit perfectly.

I exited the room and made my way back to Ena and Ryan, my old clothes in one hand.

"Kori you look amazing" Ena gasped.

I looked in front of a mirror, and she was right. The leather clung to me like a second skin, comfortable and clean.

"Come, let's go and get the ship" said Ryan, standing up.

TTT

I marveled at Ryan's war craft, it was state of the art, a long sleek oval shape with a pointed nose, and two sharp crescent moon wings on either side. It was completely black, nearly blending into the shadows.

"Ryan, where did you get this?" I asked, running my hands over the sleek ship.

"Uh, GET would be the wrong term" he said, casting a glance at Ena.

"You mean you stole it" I said, raising a brow at him.

"I prefer the term 'borrowed and intend to keep without permission'" he stated, shoving his nose is the air.

"Big baby" I mumbled to myself, silently laughing.

"Can you fly this thing Kori?" Ena asked me, coming to stand beside me.

"I'm not sure, I can manage sky bikes and the war ships on Tamaran, but I've never seen this!" I exclaimed, still staring with awe at the magnificent structure.

"So you can't fly it?" asked Ryan

"No" I admitted. I hate admitting I can not do something.

"I'll fly it" Ryan stated, moving towards the cockpit.

Ena moved like lightening, grabbing his arms and pulling him to her,

"Ryan you have been gone to long already, and what with the messages…" she trailed of, biting her lower lip

"You're right, Kori, would you mind if Drake drove, he knows about as much as I do about the ship, and I…have things to attend to"

I nodded,

"Sure, where is here?"

"Right here"

I freaked out as Drake whispered in my ear. Jumping forward a mile a stared back at him with shocked eyes,

"Are you stalking me or something?" I joked, slowing my breathing.

He gave me a sly smirk,

"Maybe"

"Drake, mess with my sister and you're dead" threatened Ryan, with no smile.

"Don't worry Ryan, we'll be fine" I assured him, giving him and Ena a quick hug,

"We'll be back soon, I promise"

TTT

I sat in the cock pit beside Drake as we lifted off, the ship making nearly no sound at all.

"Ready Kori?" he asked me, giving me a side ways look.

"As always" I replied, giving him a quick kiss.

We lifted up, Ryan and Ena becoming dots in the distance. The next time I looked up the home of the Raiders had disappeared; a bleak flat surfaced rock was all that could be seen.

"So, does the city disappear after a certain amount of space as been breached?" I asked Drake, leaning back in my chair.

"Yes, it's a cloaking devise, no one ever actually comes close enough, because some people spread rumors that un-dead warriors lived there and would kill any trespasser"

I swallowed,

"That would definitely keep me away"

Drake laughed,

"So, where are we heading on Earth?"

"Central Jump City" I replied, watching as he punched in the coordinates.

"Another hour and we'll be landing" he reported, activating auto pilot.

"So, what do we do to pass time?" I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the arm rest on my chair in a lazy manner.

"Hmm, truth of Dare?" he asked, grinning.

I grinned,

"You're on"

He laughed,

"Fine, you start"

"Alright, Truth or Dare" I asked, I was good at Dares, too good Gar said.

"Truth"

Well that put a wrench in my plans.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked, grinning.

"No" he grinned

I didn't know if he was being honest or not.

"Truth or Dare Kori?"

"Truth?" I asked almost tentatively.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?"

I blushed,

"Yes"

He grinned,

"How long?"

I smirked,

"Sorry Drake, only one question"

He pouted cutely, making large eyes at me.

I grinned slightly, and he bent forward, catching my lips in a tender kiss. His hand was around the back of my neck, the other around my waist, my arms traveled towards the back of his neck, resting there lightly.

I liked Drake, I really did, he was so…nice, but I didn't feel that spark that I had, had with Richard that night we had kissed, with him as Nightwing.

We pulled away, for lack of breath and I smiled slightly,

"There's a way to pass time"

Drake grinned,

"You know, there's a couch in the back of this ship, it is state of the art"

I looked back, well what do you know, there was a couch.

In one sudden movement Drake had pinned me to my chair, tickling my sides un-controllably. I shrieked with laughter, tears running down my cheeks.

Drake picked me up, putting me over his shoulder, still tickling me and we collapsed onto the couch, giggling and tickling one another.

"Drake-gasp- please-gasp-stop!" I pleaded, laughing loudly, curling up into a ball.

Drake stopped, and when I opened my eyes he was looking down at me happily,

"Kori, you are amazing"

I smiled,

"If I said so were you would it be too cliché?" I asked, giggling.

"No" he smiled, kissing me quickly,

"Well then Drake, you're amazing"

"I know"

TTT

"**Ship approaching destination, be ready for landing"**

The distinct female voice interrupted us after an hours worth of tickling and talking. That was all and I had enjoyed it, being able to talk to someone without the worry of it being taken to the press.

We scooted back to out seats, and I felt a panging of loss as Jump City came into view.

"Where are we landing Kori?" Asked Drake, looking over the city,

"National park, there" I pointed to the large park.

"Right then"

As the park became more visible I saw people crowding around, pointing up at us. I knew people must have been petrified, seeing an alien war ship come out of nowhere, but I was looking for some people, some people I knew visited this park a lot.

"Landing in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" The ship hit the ground, but I hardly felt a bump,

"**Landing successful, all engines functional"**

"Ready Kori?" he asked, casting me an unsure glance.

I nodded, sick to my stomach.

"Let's make an entrance shall we?" he asked, raising his eye brows.

"No Drake, on this planet I'm a super model, everyone know who I am, what I do, I'm famous, and this might be a bit much for some to handle"

Drake nodded,

"You wanna go first?"

I nodded mentally cursing myself for ever setting foot on this plane.

The hatch opened and I stepped out, watching as gasps and screams came from the crowd that had surrounded us. I noticed the army was here too…Brilliant.

"Oh my god it's Korina ANDERS!" One woman screamed and then everyone was screaming, rushing towards me and away from me.

I started up a starbolt- I thought it was an effective name for my powers seeing as my name meant 'Starfire' in English. People stopped coming towards me, obviously remembering what the green sphere did when released.

I searched through the crowd and a hush came over it and I watched as it parted to make way for Rachel and Gar,

"Well, seems you came back" said Rachel, looking up at me.

I smiled,

"I couldn't stay away from my friends for too long could I?"

Gar laughed and bounded up to me, picking me up and hugging me,

"Kori you don't know how worried we were!" he exclaimed, placing me down as Rachel stepped up.

"Well met Koriand'r" she said formerly, a ghost of smile on her lips,

"Well met Raven" I said, nodding my head and then I pulled her into a hug, thankful for such great friends.

Then Drake stepped out, looking utterly and totally sexy in his black leather sleeveless shirt and black pants and boots.

"This is Drake" I said, taking his hand. He nodded to my friends,

"Well met Raven of Azarath and Beast Boy the Changeling" he said softly so that only they and I could hear. Rachel looked at me and Gar's jaw dropped.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" He shrieked, staring at me as if I was insane.

"Yes, and two others, my brother and his fiancée" I said,

"Where's Vic and Bee?"

"Right here lil' lady" I looked past Gar and Rachel to see Vic and Bee stepping up towards us. Bee gathered me up in a hug and Vic slapped me on the back- not to hard- but I could've taken it.

"Guys, there's an urgent matter arrived. I know Rachel told you I'm from Tamaran, but I'm also the crowned ruler as well"

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Drake's.

"You're the queen? Then Komand'rs your sister and Ryan's…" Drake trailed off, gob smacked.

"Yes Ryan is the prince, and Koma is my sister, but she was banished and has returned, taking my place and right as ruler and treating my planet like a slave market. She has the Dark Jewel and I intend to travel to the Forbidden and retrieve the Gem of Light, and defeat her. With that jewel she could destroy Earth, and Azarath- it's that powerful"

Rachel looked dumb-struck,

"You mean, your sister has the most powerful object in our time?"

I nodded,

"And you want to travel to a place that sounds really, really, really dangerous and retrieve the only thing that can defeat it?" asked gar, catching on.

"And you want us to go with you, and help you?" added Bee.

"And risk our lives in the midst of it?" asked Vic.

I nodded,

"Well count me in!" Shouted Vic,

"No place to dangerous for the metal man!" he exclaimed, giving me a high five.

"Girl I'm with ya till the ends of the Earth" smiled Bee, nodding.

"Yes Ma'am" saluted Gar, standing erect like a soldier.

"No force on this planet could keep me from an adventure" grinned Rachel, eyes lighting up in a dangerous manner.

"And for once I agree with you all"

I stared past my friends and saw Nightwing at the bottom of the ramp, kitted up in his costume with that sexy smile on his gorgeous face, grinning at me like there was no tomorrow.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well, what do you think? Thanks for all the amazing reviews and schools out in a few days so I'll be updating even quicker, YAY! **

**You know u wanna review!**

**PS- If you like love Triangles then look of Trust, Betrayal and love by depressed4eva – she's got really good poetry as well…**

**Ell**


	15. One Minute With Nightwing

**Well hey guys! Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had two Maths tests, a science test and my stupid teacher made us do Track running (shudder) **

**TitanGirlzRox – yeah the robin and Starfire shrine… you write fan fics there and fan art, games, the spring fan fiction awards are up now so yeah, pm me if you wanna know more. **

**Crimson Black – Yip, I'm known as Black Night there! There are also some of my first ever one shots on there, and my fist ever story, Sunsets Always Die, which hasn't been updated in about…6 months! Lol**

**Shay Bo Bay – I'm from New Zealand! Lol little country at the bottom of the world!**

**Kristine- Glad you caught up with the chapters, I tried emailing you but my stupid computer wouldn't let me!**

**Glad to see I have so many new reviewers! Oh and if you want to see some one shots by me go to my profile, I wrote some new ones and I'd really like some more reviews for them! **

**I don't own Teen Titans and I never will….. (Starts crying)**

**Chapter 13**

My heart fluttered as Nightwing stood there, looking utterly sexy with that grin on his face.

"And who said you're coming?" I snapped, not walking down towards him.

"I do" I said, walking up towards me.

I watched him warily, and I felt Drake stiffen beside me, watching Nightwing.

"I didn't ask you to come along!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"I don't care"

Drake stepped in front of me, a menacing smirk on his handsome features,

"Do not talk to her like that!"

Nightwing scowled,

"And who are you, another of her brothers?"

Drake raised an eyebrow,

"Quite the opposite, actually, she's my girlfriend"

Nightwing looked at me, I looked at him, and although he wore a mask I could see the astonished reaction.

"And you're point is?" Nightwing asked lethargically.

"Mess with her, mess with me" growled Drake, cracking his knuckles.

I watched and felt the immediate tension between the two men. Typical, just my luck that my…Drake and Nightwing didn't get along.

"Bring it Space Boy" quipped Nightwing, standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest, his face holding that superior smirk.

Drake lunged forward but I quickly stepped between them,

"Cut it out! My planet and yours is on the brink of destruction, and all you two want to do is fight?" I exclaimed, raising a brow at them.

"Over you actually" Muttered Nightwing, but only I heard it.

"GUYS MOVE!"

We all turned to look at Rachel but Gar had already morphed into a giant squid and wrapped us in his tentacles, flinging us out of the way.

I watched in horror as the missile streamed towards our ship, un-leashed from an army tank – forgot about them.

For a moment I thought it was going to hit, but then I saw Rachel fling her arms out, wrapping the missile in a black aura, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Kori, are you alright?" At first I thought it was Drake talking to me, but it was Nightwing.

"Yes, fine" I mumbled, averting my gaze from his gorgeous face.

We watched as the missile fell to pieces, collapsing into a heap of rubble before Rachel's feet.

"Do you people not understand that we are actually trying to SAVE the world?" Shrieked Bee, looking mortified.

"Unidentified Space craft landing without permission, enemy" The voice said over the large speaker form one of the tanks.

"Don't make me blow you up" growled Rachel, her eyes glowing black.

"Rachel, calm down, they have no idea whats happening!" I hissed, floating back up the ramp.

"Hello, they just tried to shoot us!" Exclaimed Vic, pointing hysterically at the army.

"Let me handle this" Muttered Nightwing, and before I could say anything he was gone, walking quickly towards the huge line of tanks.

"Ross, calm down, they're friends, don't worry about it, if they were enemies they'd be dead by now"

I frowned as a man's head popped out of the top of the first tank,

"You sure Nightwing, I mean, that woman in the black suit shot someone earlier"

I growled.

"No she's fine, she's with me"

I blushed.

"Right then Nightwing, so…who do we have here?"

"Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bee"

"A new team of supers?"

"Don't know about team yet Ross, but I'm working on it"

I frowned.

"So, false alarm?"

"Yeah, no worries Ross"

"You're the Boss Nightwing" Ross saluted him and then disappeared back into the tank.

I was infuriated, he was being…HIM!

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, storming up to him.

He raised a brow,

"Making sure you don't get hurt"

"I can handle myself perfectly fine!" I huffed, throwing him a disgruntled look.

"You know Starfire, you have a horrible attitude"

I sneered at him,

"At least I don't lie!"

He merely looked at me,

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that"

I growled, what right did he have to tell me that I was a liar, it was like I was telling him he's a…liar. The thought struck me, he had lied yes. But so had I! I had fooled the world into thinking that I am Kori Anders, when I am not even human! I am stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hmm, it seems as if the famous Korina Anders is finally tongue-tied" He smirked at me, probably basking in the notion that he had bested me.

"And it seems the notorious Nightwing is still a dick" I barked, turning my back on him and walking away.

He grabbed me arm, not harshly, but enough to stop me. Truly, I could have pulled away there and then, but the feeling that he gave me when he touched me was…bliss.

"Now'r Koriand'r, do nr't frogre'tr whrta'r sr'yr" He chided softly, his face so close to mine.

"How could I, How could I forget what you said? When all I think about is you" I replied softly, gazing at him with uncertain eyes.

"And all I think about is you, Koriand'r, and whether or not you would come back"

I looked away, back at my friends who were observing us closely, Drake scrutinizing us with narrowed eyes.

"Richard, do you know how hard it is for me to love you?" I whispered, so only he could hear.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not worry about you?" his face was earnest, his voice held concern.

"Do you know that the man who has given his heart to me is standing behind us?" I whispered, my eyes starting to tear.

How could he do this to me, make me feel so vulnerable, make me feel like a lost child needing protection.

"I gave you my heart long before him"

I placed a hand on his chest,

"Richard, you are so hard to understand, I want you, more than life itself, but I cannot stand the thought that you would lie to me, and I am afraid that you will do it again" I whispered, my eyes meeting his.

"Kori I-"

"Come, Kori, we must retrieve the Gem quickly, it will take us a few hours to go back to the Raider's home land to get supplies, and then another two days to get to the forbidden, and who knows what lurks beyond that"

I pushed myself away from Nightwing as Drake stepped forward, putting a territorial arm around my waist.

"Yes, we must depart" I murmured,

"Nightwing, will you accompany us?" I asked, in a near pleading voice.

"I wouldn't let you have all the fun" he grinned, winking at me.

"Quit it with the cliché lines Romeo" Muttered Drake, pulling me away from Nightwing.

TTT

"Are we there yet?"

I groaned as Gar whined from a chair in the back of the ship. We had only been flying for half an hour and he was already bored shitless.

"Gar, we have another half hour, not long, just please bare with us here, and we have another two days of flying before we reach the Forbidden" I explained, getting up form my chair beside Drake to go and sit next to my friends on the near lounge at the back of the ship.

"Aw man!" moaned Gar, sinking down into his seat with a gloomy look on his face.

"Kori, where are we going exactly?" asked Bee, staring out though the pot-hole like windows into the dark seas of space.

"We are heading to the home of Raiders, where my brother and Drake live, we are to stop there for the night and get supplies and the next morning we are heading for the Forbidden" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

I looked over to Rachel was meditating in the darkest corner she could find, away from Gar. Her legs were crossed Indian-styles and she was murmuring 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' over and over.

"I'm bored!" Wailed Gar, throwing his head back with a loud bang as it hit the couch.

"Garfield. Shut. Up." Growled Vic moodily, raising a menacing fist at Gar.

"Vic. Calm. Down." Said Bee, going to sit beside him.

"How the hell can I calm down when Garfield the Grass Stain won't shut up?" Vic wailed, pushing his head into his hands.

"Either you two shut up or I'll _make _you shut up" growled Rachel, who had opened her eyes and had a hand glowing with black aura.

"My bad, we're good!" shouted Gar and Vic simultaneously.

"Better be" muttered Rachel, resuming her chanting.

"So, we're headed towards home of the Raiders, huh? Is it by any chance that flat rock over there?"

I looked out the window Nightwing was pointing from,

"Yes, yes it is" I murmured, sneaking a glance at his handsome face, which held little to no emotion whatsoever.

"I'd say about another half hour, although that rock looks big, it wont get any bigger untill we're right on top of it" I explained, rubbing my left arm nervously.

I have no idea _why _I'm nervous, I just am.

"Were you actually planning on ever coming back?" he asked me softly, his eyes meeting mine.

I faltered, had I been? Had I all along had that feeling that I would return to earth? Yes, I had, in the back of my mind I knew I would have returned,

"Yes, I did"

Nightwing smiled,

"If only I had of known that before you left"

"Why?" I asked, moving ever so slightly closer, it was not noticeable to the other, just a slight movement.

"Because I would have died not knowing"

I hummed in response, looking back out the window.

"Kori did you mean it, when you said-"

"Kori, come quick, we're breaching the space barrier" I gave Nightwing an apologetic look, he just smiled sadly.

"Are we there now!" Gar shouted out,

"Yes!" Bee shouted back, right in his ear.

"Drake, how long till we breach the barrier?" I asked, seating myself in my seat and buckling down.

"A few minutes, tell your friends to get seated"

I nodded and reached for the in ship speaker.

"Guys were getting ready to breach the space barrier, get in your seats if you want to stay in one piece" I said, grinning.

"Very professional" murmured Drake, flashing me a smile.

"Gets the message through"

There was a hard shudder as we hit the barrier, and I distinctively heard Gar call out,

"Oh my god we're crashing!"

And Rachel yelling,

"We're not crashing, get a grip!"

Then there was silence as we all watched the magnificent shining city take place, as if appearing magically.

"Wow" That was Vic, his face glued to the window, stretching as far as he could from his seat.

"This, is the home of the Raiders" Drake said proudly over the speakers, and I heard Nightwing mutter,

"Show off"

Either Drake didn't hear or he chose to ignore it.

"Blaze, do you come in, repeat, Blaze, do you come in?" Drake said over the ship speaker, it was being transferred to the Raider's home.

"Blaze here, that you Drake?"

"Yip, how's landing space?"

"Same place from where you took off, where's Kori?"

"I'm here, and so are my friends" I smiled, knowing he would be impressed. I knew it was Ryan on the other end, but I had no idea what the 'Blaze' thing was.

"Good, Ena went to long lengths to get things for them"

"What things?" I asked suspiciously.

"Blaze out"

I growled, what lengths, what things?

The city approached rapidly and I watched with a smile as we lowered for landing, Ryan and Ena waiting below.

I picked up the speaker phone,

"Hey guys, get ready to get off" I called, grinning.

Drake rolled his eyes and grinned,

"Having fun?"

I nodded, grinning happily.

Drake sighed,

"Whatever turns you on"

I grinned,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Drake merely blushed and lowered the ramp.

I stepped of, and was immediately knocked to the ground as something bounded onto me.

"Kori!"

Then I was being hauled up by a pair of strong arms.

At first I thought it was Drake, or Ryan, but when I looked up it was Nightwing, holding me to him protectively,

"Kori, are you all right?"

I smiled slightly at the concern in his voice, reveling in the warmth of his embrace.

"Yes, I'm fine" I murmured, staring into his face dreamily.

"Ahem"

We sprang apart as Rachel cleared her throat, a single brow raised.

"Uh right" I mumbled, brushing myself down.

I had completely forgotten about my friends, or why we were even here. Then I jumped back again as something soft and furry brushed against my leg.

Looking down, my face broke out into a huge smile. There was the most adorable little puppy rubbing around my legs. It was a tiny thing, but utterly beautiful. It had dark red coat, and a long plush tail. It's little ears stood upright and its tongue rolled out of it mouth as it looked at me, panting.

I picked it up, cooing to it.

"Who's this little fellow then?" I asked it, rubbing its head.

"It's a spirit wolf, a coal wolf I believe"

I looked up a Ryan came forward bending down to see the little dog.

"So, is it?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Is what it?' he asked, looking back at me.

"Is it a coal wolf?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yes, a very young one, smaller than when Drake's chose him, isnt it Drake?"

I turned, and noticed Drake nodding,

"Yip, It's a baby, about a week old"

I looked at the little wolf, covered in beautiful soft fur, this thing, one week old?

"You've got to be kidding" I muttered, looking to Ena for support.

"Nope, Drake's right, Spirit Wolves mature much faster than possible"

"Ahem"

I jumped _again_ as Rachel fake coughed.

"This is Raven of Azarath" I said, introducing my friends with their…other names.

Raven nodded.

"And Cyborg"

Cyborg slipped of his rings,

"Nice to meet ya'll"

"Bee" I said, as Bee shrunk and re-grew with her wings.

"Beast Boy the Changeling"

Beast Boy smiled a toothy smile and changed into a grizzly bear, looking and dark.

"And this, is Nightwing"

Nightwing nodded.

"Well met, Raven, Cyborg, Bee, Beast Boy and Nightwing" said Ena, bowing formerly. Ryan nodded.

"Well met Ryand'r and Enara'r" My friends chorused, bowing formerly, Beast Boy stumbling slightly. I had taught them that on the way here.

Ryan looked impressed,

"Well, now we've all met, why don't we get ready, and Ena here as gone to some lengths to get some things for you"

"What about this little guy?" I asked, nodding my head at the little wolf that was curled up in my arms.

"What about him, he's chosen you, hasn't he?" smiled Drake, raising a brow.

"But I can't…I mean…we're traveling to the Forbidden tomorrow…I can't take him…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"We can't help that Kori, he chose you" said Ena, shrugging hopelessly.

"Fine, he's staying" I said firmly, holding him closer to my chest.

"Well, he needs a name doesn't he?" said Gar, who had transformed back into his human form and was looking over my shoulder at the red wolf.

I grinned,

"Blaze seems like a good name to me"

I saw Ryan blush and I laughed,

"Ryan, do you not think it fitting?"

He nodded, glancing at Drake and Ena, as if they were going to help him. What was so bad about Blaze anyways?

"Well, it's his name, and it's staying like that" I said firmly, as if daring to challenge someone to disagree. No-one did.

Ryan nodded,

"Right then, lets get kitted up. Follow me"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well, what do you think? I know its getting really boring, but bare with me, its gonna get better, I mean, think about it, Nightwing was an extra who Kori thought wasn't going to come, what will happen if they have to share a double bed together when there's not enough room anywhere else? And what are they gonna do for TWO whole days while traveling to the forbidden, make use of the storage room at the back of the ship, and which big bad sister is about to declare war? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Ell**


	16. Listening

**Heya peoples! I really am amazed at how many reviewers I have 4 this story! I was like…WOW when I checked all the reviews last night! Thanks for all the great reviews but just a note, this story will NOT be going above T, if it does it will be for graphic blood and guts stuff like war…although I highly doubt it. So, heres the next chappie, I hope I didn't make it to much of a cliff hanger… hehe. Oh and Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin, thanks so much for dedicating your chappie to me! Lol**

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 14**

Ryan led us through the magnificent city, Ena at his side.

Raven was looking around in awe, an emotion she rarely used.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bee were talking animatedly to each other and pointing out various buildings, some of the Raider's gave them strange looks.

Nightwing was walking lethargically behind us all, seeming bored.

Blaze was at my heals nipping in and out between all our legs at an inhuman speed –or in-animal, whatever

Drake had an arm around my waist and kept glancing at Nightwing; as if afraid I might be stolen from his grasp…I don't think I would've minded if I had been. I mean, I really like Drake, he's nice, sensitive, caring, protective, but he's not Richard.

"Right, this is it, weapons shop"

I snapped out my thoughts as Ryan spoke, indicating to a large barn like building in front of us.

Ena pushed the doors open, and we wandered inside, watching as she called on something. In less than five seconds a Coal Wolf was at her side, huge and looming, and when Blaze saw it he went ballistic, yapping and howling and running between the other wolf's legs.

Blaze stopped though as they bigger animals growled, sending him scampering back to me, and then back to the other wolf, as if playing a game.

Ena laughed,

"Light the candles if you will Ionia"

The red wolf seemed to nod and then it formed into a cloud of smoke, but dense smoke and it raced along the side of the walls, illuminating everything. When it stopped and resumed its block form beside Ena dozens of candles glittered round the walls, lighting the entire room.

"Thank you Ionia, you may go" said Ena kindly, smiling. The wolf vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That's Ionia, she's the oldest of the Spirit Wolves, she normally sends others to do jobs, but it seems she came to see what was happening" said Ena, laughing.

"Right, now, these are all the weapons we have, feel free to take your pick. But, before you do, we have something for you"

Ryan walked away and returned a moment later with a large bundle of…something.

They were separate bundles and I watched with suspicion as Ryan handed them around to each of my friends, save Nightwing.

"Look, Nightwing, Kori never said you were coming, and we have nothing for you, but you already have a uniform as it seems so you may take whatever weapons you like, anything at all" said Ryan with a slight smirk, waving his hand dramatically at the wall which was lined with row upon row of sharp weapons, ranging in shapes and sizes.

I was still trying to figure out how Ryan could not see that Richard Grayson, the man he had fought with in the hospital, was Nightwing, the man he was offering his best weapons. Whatever, off the topic of what we're doing now so I suppose I shouldn't worry about it, although, Nightwing would look really sexy battling with a katana…

"Thank you, Ryan, I appreciate your offer"

I snapped from my trance as Nightwing bowed his head slightly, showing respect…at last.

"Oh Azar"

I whipped around as Raven gasped, but could see nothing wrong. She was holding some kind of belt thing and some blue material and…hold the phone, Ena and Ryan had provided my friends with uniforms! Oh X'hal.

"Ryan, Enara'r this is all from Azarath…how did you get it?" gaped Raven, staring at them with wide eyes.

Ena laughed,

"Please, call me Ena, cut the formal crap it really is annoying. The belt and uniform, let's just say I have a few friends" Ena winked at her.

Raven nodded her head in respect, and then Beast Boy yelled out,

"DUDE'S AWESOME!"

He was holding a black and purple body suit, and matching shoes… Ena and Ryan had really gone all out.

"Just my style"

I looked to Bee who was holding up tight black leather pants and black high heeled boots with a black and yellow striped shirt, which I knew would show off her midriff.

"SONIC CANNON TURBO BOOST!" screeched Cyborg, holding a weird little chip thing between two fingers.

"Yea, we thought you would have a sonic cannon, that'll just spruce it up a bit" laughed Ryan, grinning.

"Now, there's a spare room over there, feel free to get changed now if you want" shrugged Ena, pointing to a wall where a door stood beside a lethal mace.

"BAGS FIRST!" screeched Beast Boy, racing forwards.

I sighed, typical Beast Boy, look at the cool clothes and neat accessories and not worrying about trying to SAVE the world. Maybe I should remind him that's where he LIVES!

He came out in less than two minutes, a world record no doubt, and started posing as if he were on one of my photo shoots.

"Hmm, look at the sexy Beast, you know you like what you see" he winked at Raven, who blushed and growled angrily.

"I'm NEXT!" yelled Bee, zipping over to the spare room.

Maybe I should just let them have a bit off fun, I mean, they came at the drop of a hat as soon as I asked them too to risk their lives in outer space.

Bee came out in like, twenty minutes, her hair up in two buns, and the clothes looking fabulous.

"Well ya'll, what do ya think?" she did a three sixty spin, flapping her wings flirtatiously…for Cyborg.

"You look fine" drooled Cyborg, looking at her like a love sick puppy.

"Whatever, I'll be out in five"

With that Raven left, also heading to get changed.

When she came out a moment later I think even she approved of Ena's taste. She was wearing a black leotard with long sleeves, a dark blue hooded cape with a red clasp at the neck and a pair of dark blue cloth boots. On her hips was a belt, the same dark red stone bordered by gold.

I could see Beast Boy drooling, no doubt fawning over her un-covered legs.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" she snapped, blushing.

I distinctively heard Drake muttering,

"What is it with these guys and their cliché lines?"

Unfortunately Raven heard and turned on him,

"You may think it cliché, but it's meant as an offence, and unless you want me to send you to anther dimension, I suggest you shut your fat gob"

"Right, take your pick at any weapon" said Ena, trying to stifle her laughter. I was too, and so was everyone else, and truly, I didn't feel that bad for Drake, I mean, he dissed her first!

We separated, each taking a look at items that interested us. I didn't fail to notice Nightwing following close behind me.

I stopped at a row of daggers that hung on the walls, admiring their intricate designs on the blades and handles.

"So, your boyfriend seems real nice" muttered Nightwing as he stepped beside me.

I grimaced,

"Yes, just like you" I retorted, running a finger down one of the knife's blade.

"Maybe, but I don't diss my friends" he mused, cocking his head sexily to the side.

"Maybe not, but you are a pretty talented liar" I snapped quietly, picking a dagger from the wall. It had a pale handle with intricate swirling patterns down the slightly curved blade.

"Yes I am, but you aren't bad at it yourself"

I twirled the dagger round my fingers,

"Is it compulsory for us to snap at each other like this?" I asked, twirling the blade faster in my nervousness.

"No, but it is quite funny"

I slipped, and the dagger caught my finger slightly, just a slight scratch and I let the knife drop. Before I knew what had happened, Nightwing had grabbed my hand gently and pressed his thumb against the bleeding tip, stopping the flow.

I grimaced,

"Not really it's not, seeing as you just keep making things worse"

Nightwing raised a brow,

"Oh and how's that?"

"Because you're too sexy and flirtatious and you're…you!" I hissed, and then blushed.

Nightwing chuckled, gently taking his thumb away, the blood had stopped coming through.

"Truly, I can't see how that makes our little…conversations much worse" he murmured, picking up the fallen dagger.

"Well you wouldn't would you, because you can't see yourself when you talk!" I muttered, taking the dagger from him.

"Am I that good looking?" he mused, making a thoughtful face.

I growled and grabbed the sheath for the dagger walked away, annoyed and embarrassed.

Sheathing the knife and shoved it down the side of my boot, letting the slim handle stick out only.

I knew he was following me, and I found it slightly amusing, no matter how annoyed he had made me.

I stopped in front of display of bows and arrows. I had always found these weapons quite…intriguing, and I knew how to use one…I had very good aim. Maybe I could get Nightwing to stand by a wall with an apple atop his head, and demonstrate how good my aim was…but deliberately miss and shoot down that over sized ego of his.

Looking at a large pale bow, made from some exotic tree I noticed the same designs as on the dagger. I grabbed the knife from my boot and compared them. Definitely the same make.

Taking the bow from the shelf I grabbed its white leather case and flung it over my back, it was surprisingly light.

"Never thought you'd be one for bows and arrows"

I sighed as Nightwing whispered into my ear. I loved it, but it was so…frustrating.

"Never thought you could be so much like a stalker!" I growled, moving for the matching set of arrows made with swan feathers.

"I love our friendly banter, don't you?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

"No" I grimaced, attaching the quiver of arrows to my back.

"What a shame, but don't you like my sword?"

I turned to look at his weapon, and I liked it…a lot. It was a long slim blade, slightly curved with a wrought ivory handle engraved with back designs like birds. How fitting, the blade that matched his name.

"Yes I do" I murmured, watching as he twirled it absently.

"I thought you'd approve" he said, sheathing it and attaching it to his back. Typical for Nightwing to do that; so he could bring his arm up and grab the handle in a macho movie way.

"Well I do, where did you find it?" I asked, looking around.

"Come, I'll show you"

I followed reluctantly, forcing myself to keep my eyes from lingering to far below his belt.

We stopped in front a massive display of swords and I inhaled sharply at the beautiful designs. My eyes scanned the different shapes and sizes, and finally settled on one…the matching sword to my other weaponry. I pulled it down gently, marveling its sharp blade, awed at its intricate designs. I took the matching sheath and belt and slung it around my waist.

"Very nice" Nightwing commented, looking me up and down.

"Keep your eyes there any longer and you'll be blind for the rest of your life" I hissed, crossing my arms across my chest un-comfortably.

"Maybe I don't mind being blind" but he averted his gaze anyway.

TTT

It seems everyone had found something.

Raven had two identical three pronged daggers strapped to her hips and another longer one strapped to her thigh. Beast Boy had a bow and a quiver of arrows, smaller than mine in size and of a darker wood. Cyborg had equipped himself with a few bombs he didn't need much more, it was all in his system and Bee had two 'B' shaped hand held weapons that produced a sharp spark of electricity, powered by her.

Blaze had run around in a hyperactive mood, getting under Raven's feet so much the she had picked him up with her powers and confined him in a black sphere. He didn't like it.

"Raven put him down!" I exclaimed, grabbing my little wolf pup from her dissipating aura.

"Fine, but next time…he wont be able to breath" she said, grinning slightly.

"Well, it seems everyone's ready. Let's get bunked down for the night, we have places ready" said Ryan, nodding in approval at our choice of weaponry.

TTT

Ena and Ryan led us towards my house that I had been staying at earlier, and they had provided beds down in the living area for my friends….minus one.

Yes, I know…they didn't know Nightwing was coming blah blah blah and-

"-So I'm sure you can bunk with someone for the night"

"Yeah sure, Nightwing's fine" I said, still thinking that he could sleep in my bed and I'd sleep on the couch.

"Right then that's settled, since we had to move the couch out to make room for the beds you'll have to sit on them for the time being. Be sure to be up early in the morning, you have a long flight ahead of you." Said Ena, leaving with Ryan

Oh shit. Major shit. You know, maybe if I actually pay attention to what people were saying, I would've realized earlier that Ena had said I would have to share my bed, and I that I had stupidly said Nightwing. I am such an idiot!

I muttered a quick 'night' to everyone, and stormed off to my room.

I placed my new weaponry beside my bed against the wall, and was changing into a loose T-shirt and shorts I had found in the closet when Nightwing came in. The stupid jerk didn't even knock! Ok, maybe he did, and maybe I ignored it.

"AARRGGHH!" I cried out, clutching my clothes to my chest. I just happened to be wearing nothing when he decides to come in…perfect…utterly perfect. NOT!

"SORRY!" he shouted and shut his eyes, slamming the door shut.

Ok, so maybe not what I expected. But…at least he was respectful, right?

I changed into the T-shirt and shorts, then found them too big so I opted to stay in my under wear instead along with the Tee.

I folded my clothes neatly when Blaze bounded in, pushing the door open and jumping onto the bed, messing it up.

"Blaze you little bugger" I muttered, grabbing him and placing him on the floor. He started barking and chased his tail, round and round in a circle. It began making ME dizzy just watching!

"Blaze, do me a little favor and go and get Nightwing, the mean yet sexy guy in the black and blue suit and tell him it's safe to come in" I muttered, meaning it as a joke but Blaze bounded off, and came back a moment later pulling at Nightwing with him by the cloth on his ankle.

"Kori, can you call him off?" said Nightwing through clenched teeth.

"Blaze, he's good"

Blaze leapt into my arms as I pulled the covers back on the bed and slipped in, placing Blaze at the foot of the bed.

Nightwing seemed very un-comfortable.

"What lost your cool demeanor now that we're alone?" I said, fluffing up the pillow.

"Yes"

Ok, so maybe Nightwing COULD admit to things.

"I have no idea what you're going to wear, and I truly don't care, and I know that rhymed, so shut up!" I exclaimed, watching as he grinned comically.

"Whatever"

I literally, and I mean LITERALLY had to tear my eyes from him as he stripped down to his boxers, which hung quite low…

I buried my head into my pillow with a slight grin…Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well what do you think good bad ugly? What are Kori and Rich gonna do….guess you're just gonna have to wait and see! Lol**

**Ell **


	17. Tension First Then A Kiss

**Ok, very short chapter, sorry but I feel writers block nipping at my heels NOO! Thanks to all my reviewers, it means a lot to me that you all like my story so much, and I'm glad to see some enw reviewers YAY!**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 15**

This must be the most un-comfortable moment in my life. Richard just stood there, wearing only his mask and his boxers. Yes…very low boxers I might add, although I think I already thought that…no harm in thinking again…or looking for that matter.

So, I was in bed, Blaze by my feet and he was just standing there, staring at me. Not very nice. I had no idea what to do, I mean, what could I do, get up and blind fold him and lead him to the bed? Maybe…that would be very exciting. No, bad thoughts, really bad thoughts Kori! I can't believe I am mentally talking to myself, the first sign of madness. No wait; this must be the second seeing as I let Nightwing share my bed.

"I think I'll sleep in the floor" He muttered quickly, grabbing a pillow and throwing it against the wall.

I rolled my eyes, he stands there looking lost and then decides to sleep on the floor, with no mattress and no blankets, how smart.

"Just get in the bed" I mumbled, sticking my head back into my pillow, hiding my blush.

"No"

I growled inwardly at the stubborn reply. Typical Richard, always making things harder.

"Yes" I said tightly, pulling the blankets closer around my body.

"No, floor's fine"

I sat up, glaring at him.

"You know I have a serious feeling of déjà vu" he mused, cocking his head at me.

"Yeah, well so do I, and it better not end up the same way" I had meant not making me get up and pull him of the floor – he got his wires crossed.

"Exactly, so I'll sleep on the floor" he said, smirking.

"GET IN THE BED!" I shrieked eyes wide and glowing. Obviously Richard got the message that I was angry because he grabbed his pillow and was climbing into the bed beside me in less then two seconds.

"Good boy"

I smiled sweetly then rolled over to my side, facing the other way. I felt him shift beside me, moving away most likely. I didn't like this. It wasn't normal; it was as if we were strangers that met two minutes ago. Without rolling over I asked,

"Remember when we first met each other?"

There was silence and I thought he might've gone to sleep.

"Yeah, you ran into me!"

Ok, so he wasn't a sleep, and he wasn't angry, he sounded amused.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked, rolling over to face him, and he did the same.

"Well, your face was hilarious, I'll never forget it"

"You were fourteen" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So, that doesn't mean I can't remember" he said softly, and I tried seeing through the opaque white of his mask. He knew I was trying to see his eyes, and he laughed softly.

"Don't even bother, there's not much point"

"Well, if I do recall Richard, they were blue"

Richard gulped, and I could tell I was right.

"See Richard, even I don't forget"

Richard smiled slightly and then everything became more comfortable again.

"Do you love Drake?"

Ok, now I was uncomfortable again. He just had to ruin the sort of friendship moment, typical Richard. Although he had asked a very good question, did I love Drake? Did I really like him, or did I like the thought of him? Neither. I liked him, but I didn't trust him. He just wasn't for me, he was nice and all, but he wasn't for me.

"No" It came out as a barely audible whisper, and I lowered my gaze to where my hands were gripping the sheets tightly.

"Do you love any one?"

Another question - he must really like torturing me like this.

"…No" I answered slowly, feeling guilt wash through me at the lie

"Good night, Kori" he said quietly, rolling over to face away from me.

I rolled over as well, as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

TTT

We had been woken up at five thirty this morning, thanks to Blaze, who had found Richard's uniform and was using it as a chew toy.

"BLOODY DOG!" roared Richard, yanking his outfit from Blaze's small mouth.

"Blaze, drop it" I commanded, my tone stern. Truly, I didn't want to interfere, I wouldn't have cared if Blaze bit right through.

Blaze let go, wrinkled his nose and bounded up to me and I picked him up.

"Did that mean prick scare you?" I asked him, rubbing his head, Blaze whimpered.

"I know, he's a dick isnt he? Fits his name don't you think?" I said to the little wolf, who barked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and Bitch fits yours" I heard him mutter as he pulled on his uniform and secured the belt around his waist and the sword on his back.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I growled, glaring at him as he left the room.

I dressed quickly, tucking the sheathed dagger into my boot, attaching the sword to my hips with its belt, and swung the boy and quiver of arrows on my bag. I thought it would weigh me down, but it didn't.

I made the bed, that ass of a hero kindly left me to it.

Tucking the sheets in I gave it a glance of approval and the left the room, Blaze on my heels.

When I entered my friends sleeping areas they were already up and dressed, Nightwing and Raven conversing quietly in the corner. Of course I looked at Nightwing first, but he ignored me. Beast Boy and Cyborg were yelling about something….ah of course, breakfast.

"Tofu man, nothing better!" typical Beast Boy

"Oh no you don't, no one wants that nasty white goo!" and typical Cyborg.

"Yeah we all do except you!"

"Whatever grass stain, go and cook your tofu on the footpath!"

"Don't ya'll be telling me dat you was just dissin' ma tofu dog!"

Cyborg looked at Beats Boy in horror,

"Don't ever do that again"

Beast Boy merely stuck his nose in the air and walked over to me.

"Imbecile, he doesn't know the true meaning of food"

I rolled my eyes,

"Beast Boy, here's a solution – there is no Tofu here!"

Beast Boy looked mortified,

"No…tofu?" he asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"Don't sweat it; we have that soy bean crap"

I looked behind Gar to see Ena and Ryan; Beast Boy looked at her with awe,

"I LOVE YOU ENA!" He said, and flung himself at her.

Ryan didn't take too kindly to that, neither did Raven.

Ryan lifted Beast Boy up by the back of his collar and Raven took Beast Boy from him with her powers, and brought him to face her.

"Do not EVER throw yourself at a female, ever!" she growled, baring her teeth.

"My bad, just don't bite me!" exclaimed Beast Boy wriggling free.

Raven growled and dropped him on the floor where he mumbled,

"Didn't mind when I jumped on you"

Everyone covered their mouths to stop their laughter.

"YOU WERE A KIITEN THEN!" shrieked Raven, and a bed flew up into the air and came down in a crash, narrowly missing me.

"Whatever" mumbled Beast Boy, eyeing Raven warily.

"This is gonna take a long time" I heard Bee mutter.

TTT

Well, it had taken half an hour to get breakfast sorted, and I had kicked Nightwing in the shins when he dropped his bacon laded fork onto my lap. He had stomped on my foot when I _accidentally _stabbed his finger with me knife. Then by _mistake _my foot happened to trip him up when he got out of his seat, and the dick had grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. I had landed on top of him, straddling his hips with my legs which had caused a loud round of laughter.

Then when Drake came by, Nightwing _accidentally _jammed Drake's foot in the door, and then Drake tripped Nightwing up when he walked by, and Nightwing once again grabbed me as I walked by, letting us fall in the same position as before. Drake had growled and yanked me up, nearly pulling my arm from its socket.

So when we _finally _left the house, Drake and Nightwing were glaring daggers at each other, and right now I wanted to ram a dagger down their throats. Two days with them was going to be hard…very hard.

"Finally!" groaned Gar as we finished packing the ship with blankets and food and weapons etc.

"Get a grip Beast Boy, we have a long way to go yet" muttered Raven, pulling the hood of her cloak up.

I bid goodbye to Drake, who much to his disgust wasn't coming, as Ena had forced him to stay behind.

Blaze had bounded into my arms, yapping hysterically and Bee had shouted,

"Can't you shut the fur ball up for one minute?"

I had tried in vain to hush his excited barks, and he did stop…for about one minute.

"Goodbye Ena, Ryan, I'll see you soon" I said softly, embracing them both in a hug.

"No worries Kori call us every morning and night, ask for Blaze or Thorn, one of us will answer" said Ryan, giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back, feeling a great loss as I walked up the ramp and onto the ship, and watched as I once again left my family member.

TTT

We had been flying for half an hour, and it was like…it was horrible. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand the tension between Nightwing and I, it was driving me insane!

He was standing in the corner, staring out the window, away from everyone else.

I walked over to him, slowly, guiltily.

"Hey" I said quietly, standing beside him.

"Hey" he said, not looking at me.

"We need to talk, in private" I said softly, and then he looked at me.

"Storage room, it's got some of the spare blankets in there"

I nodded and we discreetly snuck away from everyone.

I closed the door quietly behind us, and watched as Nightwing stood still, watching me.

"Talk, whats there to talk about?" he asked, staring at me.

I sighed; men could be so oblivious to a girl's feelings.

"What else Richard?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Well I don't know, you told me everything last night" he growled, scowling.

"You suck at reading between the lines" I mumbled, watching as his eyes narrowed.

"What, that you lied to me because you were embarrassed?" he asked softly, moving closer to me.

"Maybe you don't suck then" I said sheepishly, feeling a dark crimson blush creep up my cheeks.

"I never thought I did" he mused, raising an eye brow.

Ok, major sexiness there. God damn that eye brow.

"Well, it seems as if we're back to out normal banter" I said lamely, feeling really stupid.

"Not really, we haven't insulted each other as of yet"

"What do you want to be insulted, because that can be easily done" I grinned, taking a step closer to him.

"No, I'm good, but…I just want to know something"

I raised a brow,

"Like what?"

He never answered; well he did, just not verbally. He grabbed my waist, pulling the last step closer, and I looked up at him through my eye lashes. Then he tilted my chin up with his hand slightly, and bent down, catching my lips in a sweet tender kiss. I was melting, utterly melting in shi sweet embrace. My eyes closed, as did his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, toying with his long hair. His strong arms circled my waist, pulling me towards him. I was in total bliss, in a feeling of euphoria until…

The door opened, and someone walked in…Drake.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**What can I say, I like cliff hangers! Sorry, but I do, and another update with some major drama should be up tomorrow, I mean, come on Drake just walked in on them kissing! Major Nightwing/Drake angst there don't ya think? Wanna know my favorite movie at the moment, no? I don't care AMERICAN PIE BAND CAMP! I love that movie! **

**Ell ;)**


	18. Radiating Warmth

**Ok I think this is my shortest chapter and longest wait for an update EVER! Sorry, but writers block just keeps getting stronger! I have an ending…and most of the middle, just…this freaking bit on the plane is driving me crazy! And some of you thought Drake wasn't on the ship, He's going with them, its Ryan that Ena forced to stay back. Sorry if I didn't make it clearer:)**

**Well, I don't own teen titans, and if I wasnt so distracted today I might've updated sooner….but sorry anyways next chapter is here!**

**Chapter 16**

You know that feeling of utter horror when you're discovered doing something you're not supposed to? Well that feeling never came. Drake was supposed to be controlling the ship; I guess he got someone else to fly it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roared Drake, fists clenched and face red with anger.

"We _were _having a private moment" snarled Nightwing, who wouldn't let me go.

"A PRIVATE MOMENT! YOU WERE KSSING MY GIRLFRIEND! AND SHE WAS KSSING YOU BACK!" he screeched, staring at both of us like we were criminals.

I stepped away from Nightwing, who looked at me with a scared expression. I knew what he was thinking, 'would she leave me and go to him?' I was in fact trying to calm Drake down.

That didn't work.

"Kori get out!" he shouted, pushing me out the door before I could do anything.

He slammed it in my face and I stood staring at it for five minutes, the silence around me deafening as my friends stared.

Then I regained what senses I had and threw open the door, to where Nightwing and Drake were in the middle of exchanging blows…and words.

"You've been after Kori since we landed, and before that I suppose!" Yelled Drake, jabbing Nightwing's side with a fist.

"So what, it's her life not yours Space Boy" grunted Nightwing, blocking Drake's high kick.

"Yes, and she was dating me!" grunted Drake, lunging out with a kick.

Nightwing blocked Drake's attempt to spin kick his stomach, by grabbing his foot and hurling him across the room. Nightwing's lip was bleeding and his left wrist looked out of shape. Drake's eye was gradually going blue and black and he had a swollen lip.

"Yeah, well somehow I don't think she is anymore" muttered Nightwing, then was thrown back as Drake turned and feinted a punch at Nightwing face and kneed him in his stomach.

"Yeah, and that's your fault you prick!" yelled Drake attacking.

I watched as Drake stood up and aimed a sharp uppercut to Nightwing's chin, but he dodged it, and spun low, kicking Drake's feet out from under him.

Drake fell to the floor hard and awkwardly on his right arm. I saw him wince in pain. Then I watched as Drake powered up a deadly looking red and black sphere of energy in his left hand. Nightwing stared in shock, not knowing what to so and just as Drake was about to release it I jumped in front of Nightwing, holding him behind me.

"Drake stop! It's not Nightwing's fault, it's mine…I suppose I led you on….I'm sorry, I was trying to get over…a guy named Richard, and you were there and you were so nice, you just…I'm sorry, ok, it's not Nightwing's fault it's mine!" I apologized, staring at him with pleading eyes.

Drake stared at me, with a cold hard look and I thought he was going to shoot, I seriously did but he didn't. He discharged his aura and slumped back on an elbow, looking defeated.

Both men were breathing heavily, and I felt horrible. It was my entire fault that they were fighting…although somehow I knew they would've disliked each other anyway. They were very evenly matched in their fighting skills.

Drake nodded, and smiled grimly,

"I suppose I knew. I think I fooled myself into believing I loved you, but I didn't. Believe me Kori, I did like you, I just didn't love you like you would want" said Drake softly, looking up at me.

"Thank you" I murmured, feeling a large weight lifted from my chest as he said it.

I would have helped him up, but to a Warrior Race like our own, it would be considered weak to be helped after a battle. I did not want to make him feel that way.

I watched him walk out the room, closing it behind him.

I turned to Nightwing. He was looking at me with an amused smile,

"You just dumped your boyfriend" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed,

"Nightwing, why do you think I did that?" I asked, staring at him with a grim smile.

"So he wouldn't get his ass kicked by me?" he asked, wrapping his right arm around my waist.

"No, because I love you" I whispered, and smiling, pressed my lips against his.

His grip tightened around my waist, and I wrapped my arms him, letting them rest at the nape of his neck. His lips were sweet and warm, welcoming, inviting, and I loved him. I loved with all my heart, and nothing, I mean nothing could tear him from me.

I could taste the slightly copper tang of blood, but I couldn't care, it was part of him, and I wanted him…_all _of him. He was there, we were alone and he was making me feel utterly perfect.

"You're beautiful Kori" he whispered against my lips, and I smiled slightly, pressing his head back down lightly for his lips to meet mine once again.

The kiss was sweet and sexy, not something I would've expected from him, but it was delicious. He was delicious. My eyes closed as I melted in his hold, my heart soaring. The slight sweetness if it disappeared as he deepened it, our mouths parting for a new sensation, but it was still all Richard.

TTT

Drake was manning the ship with Cyborg and Bee, who were marveling at all the weapons and so forth. Beast Boy and Raven were talking about…something together on the couch, and I…I was basking in the notion that me and Nightwing were finally together, even if he was a lying ass.

I leant against his chest as we stared out the window; his strong arms encircled my waist, holding me to him. Drake has actually broken Nightwing's wrist in the fight but Raven had healed it, mending the bone and a\his cuts and bruises, along with Drake's.

My friends had not questioned what went on in the storage room, and I don't think they would ask untill later, when all this was over.

I rested my head near the crook of Nightwing's head and closed me eyes.

"I love you Kori" he whispered softly, and I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"I love you too Richard" I murmured, kissing his cheek.

He smiled slightly and held me to him tighter; as if he were afraid I might slip from his grasp and run from his reach.

"I'm not going anywhere Richard" I said quietly, blowing softly against his neck.

"I know" he said, but loosened his grip slightly…only slightly.

I felt safe when I was with him, like he was shield, a loving shield. I know I sound like some love sick fool head over heels for some man but so what? I was happy, and apparently so was Richard. Drake…might need some slight cheering up though.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, looking up at his masked eyes.

"You"

"Good answer" I murmured, grinning. Nightwing smirked and kissed me lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow…that bloody eyebrow. I swear that brow drives me insane…but it really is sexy.

"You"

"Good answer" he said and I laughed, loving the feel of him being there with me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek again, and I cast a quick glance to Raven who smiled at me, I grinned.

"Another two nights and day….all alone with you on this ship" mused Nightwing, winking at me slyly.

"No naughty thoughts now Nightwing" I said, grinning as he snorted.

"You should know me better than that" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"I do, and I know you would like very much to make use of the room we'll all be sleeping in…when no one else is in there" I said, giving him a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, and what would I do there all alone?" he asked slyly, twirling me to face him.

I grinned,

"I never said you'd be alone" I said, kissing his nose.

"You tease Kori" he said, smiling at me.

I laughed. He was being typical Richard Grayson, and I loved him for it. For once he wasn't hiding anything.

"It's what I do" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well I think we need to find you a new job" he mused, looking thoughtful.

"How about…stunning woman who keeps Richard Grayson from getting into trouble for the rest of his life" he asked, raising that bloody eye brow.

I snorted,

"Trying to keep Richard Grayson from getting into trouble is like telling a fish not to swim"

Nightwing clutched his heart,

"Do not mock me so!" he cried in an old English accent.

I sighed,

"I'm not, I'm just commenting on how…accident prone you are"

Nightwing sighed,

"I suppose you're right" he mused, pulling me to him.

I sunk into his passionate kiss, reveling in the warmth and comfort he brought, and then I pulled away slightly,

"No, Richard, I'm _always_ right" I said softly then sank back into the kiss.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well what do you think? Not my best and it is slightly boring, but I just had to bring NW and Kori together….sorry but yeah. I'm not sorry I brought them together I'm sorry It took so long and that it sucked! Never mind, you know u wanna review!**

**Ell **


	19. The Vision

**Hey guys I have some good news and some bad news….**

**Good news – I'm updating, YAY!**

**Bad news – I'm going to Australia for a week so now updates! Please don't send me any emails because I won't be able to answer them! Please don't sue me, but I got the chapters mixed up! I put chapter 8 twice, so I named chapter 9 chapter 8. Really confusing but bare with me…the chapter now is the CORRECT chapter!**

**Random news – This is a short chapter, and it's a cliffy! YAY! No wait, that's a bad thing…because you guys won't know whats going to happen next! But I promise when I get back I will write a long chapter! **

**I've also written some one shots, and I would really like your opinions on them! They're on my profile and 'Just a bit Longer' is a one sided Star/Rob pairing and I wanted to know frm you guys If I should continue it…maybe it Robin's P.O.V and so one and so forth. So please try and read and review those, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**I don't own Teen Titans…If I did…I'd be in heaven…**

**Chapter 18**

It had been a very boring day. Well save the fact that I had kissed Nightwing, been caught by Drake, had Drake and Nightwing fight, stop my relationship with Drake, and start one with Nightwing…just the average.

Ok, let me correct everything, today has been…amazing. I love Richard, I really do, and although I'm afraid he'll lie to me again, I want to be with him, forever. And no matter how cliché it sounds, I love him with all my heart, and nothing nor no one could take him from me. If they did, then so help me I'd blow them to bits.

It was nearing nighttime now, even though you couldn't tell in space, your body started to get tired, and your eyes started to droop.

"Kori, we better go to bed"

I giggled slightly at how that sounded. We had decided to take turns flying the ship, as Drake had showed everyone how to fly it, and it wasn't that hard. Cyborg was going first, then Raven, then Bee, then me, and then Nightwing, and finally Beast Boy. (Drake hadn't entirely trusted Beast Boy…)

"Yes I suppose" I murmured, turning to face him. He was so handsome…standing there with that gorgeous smile.

He took my hand and led me to the sleeping Chamber of the ship. It was a large room, where bunk things were attached to the walls. We had made all the beds earlier today, so everything was ready. There were eight single beds, very simple single things…quite unlike what I was used to…and I know it sounds really snobby of me, but I was used to more upper class beds.

I looked at the other bunks, only three were occupied, by Bee, Raven and Beast Boy. Bee was sprawled out with her legs and arms hanging off the edge…very elegant. I pointed her out to Nightwing who grinned, while I strained to retain a laugh.

The room was dark, and Nightwing moved away from me, and bashed his shin on the corner of the bed. It was followed by a steady stream of silent curses, none too nice.

I giggled at him, although he was hurt, the sight of him hopping around on one foot was very amusing.

"Not funny Kori" he growled, glaring at me.

"If you're going to make noise, get out – some of us are actually trying to sleep"

Both Nightwing and I snapped our heads up as Raven spoke, glaring at us from her position on the bed.

"Sorry" I said quietly, biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

I did my best to get into the bed silently…Nightwing did not. He managed to bash his foot on the post of the bed, and swore loudly, waking everyone up.

"Will ya'll shut up?" screeched Bee, sticking her head up from under her mess of blankets.

"Yeah Dude, I can't get my beauty sleep!" protested Beast Boy, running a hand through his messy green hair.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" hollered Raven, eyes and hands glowing dangerously.

I tried to look innocent and quickly clambered into the bed, averting my eyes from Raven's. Nightwing followed suit, climbing into one next to mine.

"Night, night, don't let the alien bugs bite" quipped Beast Boy quickly, grinning like an idiot.

"Shut the hell up Beast Boy" growled Raven, turning moodily on her side. One thing I've learnt about Raven…never wake her up when she's sleeping.

I rolled onto my right side, facing Nightwing, who was grinning. I tried staying silent, but his grin was just too much.

"What?" I whispered, glancing at Raven, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Nothing" he replied quietly, wiping the grin of his face…handsome face…Have I said that?

I wrinkled my nose at his lack of information and rolled away, facing an empty bed.

I couldn't help but smile, somehow I think everything was going to be ok. But then again, we haven't even reached the Forbidden, and no-one knows whats beyond that. We're going on pure myth and legend. Sure the gems were real, but what lie before them we didn't know. Tales had been weaved, telling stories of monstrous spirits that rose from the ground if you stepped on their burial places, Monsters that were made from Stone and Fire, Creatures that were neither Man nor Beast. These thoughts unnerved me, made me feel worried once again.

My bright mood suddenly diminished, and was replaced by fear and worry. What if one of my friends was to get hurt? Nightwing even…yes he was a skilled fighter, but against the supernatural, and things we don't even know could exist, he was just a mere human. That was what worried me the most. We had powers, we had advantages over others, but Nightwing was a human…and even if he was the most skilled and acrobatic super hero in the city it would not stop creatures that lay in the Forbidden.

I bit my lip, tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to loose him…he meant so much to me, he was amazing. If I lost him…

I didn't want to think about it. He wasn't going anywhere, he was alive and well and bloody gorgeous. I really have to stop saying that, but I can't help it if he is handsome.

I jerked up slightly as an unknown presence touched my mind, invading my thoughts. I fought against it, putting up a mental barrier around my thoughts, warding off the strange…whatever it was.

I winced as a mental probe dug into the barrier and then,

'_Stop bloody fighting against me…this is hard enough as it is'_

_Raven? _I asked mentally, my eyes wide.

'_Who else would it be?' _She snapped crossly.

_Well sorry; never had someone invade my private mind before! _ I snapped sarcastically, grimacing.

'_Yeah, whats so bad...got your dirty thoughts about Nightwing hidden away in there?' _She asked smugly, and I could almost see her face.

_Nothing different from what you think about Beast Boy. _I said innocently, smiling inwardly.

'_Get your dirty mind out of the gutter. I just wanted you to know that this is a way I can speak to you – any one of you, without being noticed. And I felt your worry…don't be scared, everything will be fine. Nightwing can handle himself.'_

I sighed,

_I know…I'm being childish, but I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. _ I said nervously, biting my lip.

'_He will be fine Kori. And I think we should start calling you Starfire. About that…how does Nightwing know you were called Starfire?'_

_He knows my real name…my home planet, I don't know how, but he does, he said something about 'adventures' but that's about it._

'_Yeah, well…he's not telling us something…he lied to you once before Kori…He could do it again'._

_I know_

I broke the mental contact, silent tears trickling down my cheeks. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't with Nightwing…maybe I should break our relationship, it could save both of us from getting hurt.

Why did Nightwing have to be so difficult…so mysterious, so bloody him! He was confusing, annoying, amazing and different. He was the one person I loved, the one I hated and the one I thought about so much. I must have said this over a thousand times, the 'I love him yet I hate him' thing. But it was true. I did. But is it possible for you to love someone that you hate? For me… I think it is possible, I mean, I was doing it at the very moment, loving someone I hate. Ugh this is infuriating!

I shoved my head into my pillow, letting it soak up my tears…I hated it…I hated that he would lie to me. I didn't want him to; I wanted him to be honest. And if he was going to lie about knowing my name and who I was…then maybe he _wasn't _right for me.

TTT

I awoke with a start feeling that strange presence enter my mind. I growled,

_Raven get lost!_

There was no reply.

_Oh ha very ha Rae!_

Still no reply. The stranger pressed against my mind and I threw up barriers, blocking whatever it was from talking to me mentally.

There was silence, and no more probing strangers. I was breathing heavily, slightly sweating and slowly I let down my barrier. Then it struck a deep pain in my mind. I screamed out and thrashed wildly n the bed, red dots swimming in front of my eyes. The pain in my mind worsened, pounding hard and loud. I cried out as I hit the hard floor, whacking my throbbing head.

I moaned as the pain blinded me, and I could hear people screaming around me, calling my name. I thrashed, un-aware of my surroundings. I clutched at my head, moaning as the pain came in waves and waves. I felt as if my head was being spilt in two.

"_Koriand'r…"_

I shuddered at the dreaded cold voice…the voice of the Shining Stealer.

"_Koriand'r" _

The voice was stronger, commanding, warning.

"_Go away" _I whispered mentally, forcing the disgusting face from my thoughts, but it stayed there.

"_Shame Koriand'r, you are powerless against me"_

"_Leave me alone!" _ I moaned, clutching my head, rolling around trying to free myself from its mental clutches.

This couldn't be happening, how it found me…what was happening…the pain…oh X'hal the pain…

"_Don't pray to your pitiful goddess now Koriand'r, it will do you now good…you belong to me"_

"_I don't belong to anyone!" _I cried mentally, my head pounding, my body feeling as if it was on fire, my vision swimming in black and red.

"_Oh but you do…and soon I shall have you all to myself"_

"_Go away" _I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut against the pain, but the glowing eyes bored themselves into my mind.

"_You have no authority over me slave"_

I moaned as a wave of pain hit me, and the creature chuckled at its own line.

"_You can't tell me what to do!" _I cried forcefully, throwing barriers around my mind, attacking with mental force. I shot mental daggers at my enemy, and the creature shrieked that high pitched sound again, and I felt as if my ears were about to bleed. I forced attacks into the alien mind, and then I screamed as my thoughts seemed to meld with the Creatures.

_War raging around me, bodies lying on the ground…swords clashing…bows and arrows firing around me…I was hurt...my arm was bleeding…Beast Boy was attacking people as a tiger his left flank bleeding from a deep cut…Cyborg was being ambushed by more creatures…Raven was retreating behind a black barrier, mentally exhausted…Bee was flying above me, a dangerous gash on her thigh…Drake was fighting, his head bleeding…Ryan and Ena, fighting back to back…The Shining Stealer standing atop a boulder screaming with yet to be won victory…My sister walking towards me, smiling victoriously…Nightwing walking with her…blade held out dangerously…running towards me with a war cry…Ryan jumping in front of me taking the blow…Nightwing laughing…Ryan dying…Ena screaming…death…_

I screamed out, sobbing un-controllably as the vision faded.

"_I'll be back Koriand'r…sooner then you think" _It promised, and then it vanished from my mind.

My head was pounding, my vision was blurred, and my body hurt. I was weak, very weak, but I could hear the voices around me, talking quietly. I moaned and closed my eyes, curling into a ball, trying to escape the pain.

"Kori, its ok…I'm here"

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light…Nightwing stood there, his face close to mine.

I shied away,

"Get away from me!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well, what do you think? It's not very action-y but I hope you like! I'm hoping to reach 400 reviews by the next chapter! **

**Thank you all for reviewing my story so far, I greatly appreciate it so Thanks Everyone!**

**BTW - I know its late but Happy Easter! (Yeah I know its been a week but bare with me…I loose track of time!)**

**Ell**


	20. Explanation

**Hey everybody! So, so, so, so sorry for the long awaited update! Thanks to all who reviewed and I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I won three Fan Fic awards o the robin and Starfire shrine for this story! WOOT! Sorry it took forever for me to update, I've had so much homework, and un packing and school crap and INTERRUPTIONS! Anyways, can you all please read my story Just a Bit Longer and tell me if I should continue it m\with maybe in Robin's POV about Star, and then Star's POV and so on and so forth…yeah, thanks for that, just tell me in a review! **

**Disclaimer – I went to movie world and saw ROBIN! Well, not really, I missed the parade coz my STUPID friend dragged me onto the superman roller coaster…sob. I don't own Robin, I don't own Richard and I don't own Teen Titans, but hell I can still dream!**

**Chapter 19**

I felt exhausted, nervous, scared, confused, and utterly petrified. I didn't know…what to do…what to say…why it had happened. I saw Nightwing looking at me with hurt showing in his masked eyes, Raven and Beast Boy glancing at each other and at me, Bee holding her hand to her mouth and hovering above the floor in dismay, Cyborg and Drake were also there, watching me with concern. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me and I hated it. I moved back, into a corner of the room, and leant against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.

I buried my head in my arms, bringing my legs to my chest, trying to shut off their concerned voices. Right now I was in pain, and I didn't want to be disturbed…only one member on this ship understood that…Blaze.

The fire wolf pup stood in front of me, growling, and then a burst of hot air hit my face and I opened my eyes in a crack. Surrounding Blaze and I was a wall of fire, licking the ceiling, but not burning. My friends backed away, Raven and Bee covering their faces with their hands.

I looked at Blaze, who had his hackles raised and his head bent low, his fur standing up on end.

I stared threw the flames, at Nightwing's face, and the tears flowed faster. I tore my gaze from him and reached out for Blaze. He was very hot, his fur seemed to glow, but I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, burying my face in his warm fur. I sensed someone stepping towards me, so did Blaze, and he lifted his head in a growl, upper lip curling and fangs showing.

"Just leave me alone, please" I whispered hoarsely, my voice muffled by Blaze's fur.

"Leave her be, I'll stay with her"

In any other moment I would have smiled at Raven for this, and I was grateful, but I couldn't show it, I just couldn't. I heard the shuffling of feet, and then a pause as the door closed.

I felt Raven sit beside me, growling low in her throat when Blaze barked at her. He stopped, obviously knowing Raven was one not to be messed with.

"He got in, didn't he" she asked softly, and I opened my eyes to look at her. She looked pale and tired…no doubt my fault.

I nodded,

"I…I saw death…pain…war…he betrayed me!" I cried out, lurching towards her. She held me softly, Blaze whimpering.

"I know what you saw…I knew you would, it was inevitable" she murmured, and I pulled away from her sisterly hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly scared.

Her amethyst eyes stared at mine with hidden sorrow and she slowly spoke,

"A power that the Stealer posses, mental connection. I knew he could…but I didn't think he would attempt it upon you. He is a shadow Kori…a shadow that lurks behind every corner…and because he is neither living nor dead, he has access to…many things. He was speaking to you for a reason, a bad reason, and he was more than likely trying to control you. You resisted him…you were strong, and you held your own. You saw what you saw because those were his plans, what he _wants _to happen, although I'm not saying it wont, it very well could. But your…energies, mixed together, creating the future, it's hard to explain, but because of your mental strength, it triggered a strange reaction."

I squeezed my eyes shut, this was all so confusing…so unworldly.

"So…I saw what could be the future?" I asked quietly, clutching onto Blaze like a lifeline.

Raven nodded,

"Either that…or it really was the future"

I moaned…it could be, it couldn't be…couldn't I get a straight answer?

"I know how you feel about Nightwing, I understand that. But I want you to be careful"

She looked at me with a slight grimace,

"I'm not trying to break you apart, I'm not trying to take him for myself, I'm looking out for you"

I nodded slowly, licking the salty tears from my eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, be careful around him. If what you saw was really the future, the Stealer could have had control over him, his mind, his actions…either that or he was doing it from his own free will. Maybe your sister was involved in it somehow, I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want you hurt, or anyone else for that matter, I want everything to go right. We still haven't reached the Forbidden yet, and we still need the Gem of Light and face Komand'r. The Stealer is trying to stop us…he wants you Kori, and he wants you badly…you need to be on your guard"

I nodded, throwing her a quick sad smile, showing her I understood.

"How did you know what happened…in my vision…thing?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

Raven tensed and shut her eyes for a moment,

"My powers are controlled by my emotions, and I can contain them fairly well. I'm an Empath, and I can feel what others feel. I can sense your emotions, all of you. Most of the time I just block them out, like a conversation on the other side of the room, but when they are intense, like roaring anger, I cant block them. They're like a fog horn, and your pain was so loud it affected me, and I saw what you saw. It wasn't as strong as your vision, things were blurry, voices were muffed, but I still saw it with you. That's the best I can explain it, I don't know much more than that" she mused, looking thoughtful.

"Thanks Rachel…I mean, you're the one that's always been there for me, and I appreciate that, I really do. I wanted you to know that" I said softly, smiling.

She grinned,

"No worries, you're like my little sister Kori, I'd do anything for you"

I laughed quietly,

"I know Rachel…I should really call you Raven now. Its odd, I'm so used to calling you all by your real, er, fake names…and now they've changed, it's hard to keep saying them"

Raven nodded,

"Well you better get used to being called Starfire, because we can't have people yelling out Kori once we're in the Forbidden, or anywhere else for that matter"

I smiled,

"Starfire's not such a bad name…I like it"

It was growing on me, I wouldn't mind being called Starfire…I think it fitted me.

"Do you want to talk to Nightwing?" Raven asked me, looking at me intently.

I hesitated.

Did I really want to see him? What if…what if he was being controlled now? What if he wasn't? I don't know…I felt like screaming. Why did everything and everyone in my life have to be so bloody difficult?

"Yes…" I said slowly, meeting her gaze.

Raven nodded,

"I'll get him, be prepared for questions, the protective boyfriend thing will kick in and you'll be getting the third degree"

I laughed at her joke…if it was a joke. I took it as one.

"Yeah, and everyone will want to know from you whats happened, including Drake" I frowned…why did males have to be so…ugh who cares, I certainly don't at this point.

"If you don't want me to say anything to them, I won't, but it might be best if you told Nightwing what you saw" she said quietly, lowering her gaze.

I sighed, lolling my head backwards,

"I suppose I'll have to" I said quietly, shutting my eyes for a moment.

"I'll get him; do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes…you should, it would be for the best" I murmured quietly, opening my eyes.

Raven nodded

"But try and explain to them that Nightwing is NOT possessed, and he is not going to kill us all in the middle of the night" I concluded and added 'yet' under my breath. I know it wasn't right for me to say that, but I just had to. Weird, than again, everything in my life's been weird so far, guess I cant change that.

"Alright, do you want Blaze to stay with you?" she asked, casting a quick glance at the pup in my arms.

Blaze growled at her, Raven narrowed her eyes and glared scornfully.

"Raven, he's a baby, leave him alone!" I exclaimed playfully, kissing Blaze's head. The wolf pup closed his eyes and let his tongue loll out, his tail wagging.

Raven snorted,

"A spoilt mutt is more like it"

I sighed, there was going to be definite trouble with these two…and they weren't even the same species!

"He stays" I said finally, grinning at her.

Raven scowled playfully and crossed her arms, standing up,

"Whatever, he's still a spoilt mutt"

Blaze barked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Raven, he's a dog!" I exclaimed, shaking my head with mock sadness.

"I go with my original comment" she muttered and walked out the door.

I sighed happily. Raven knew just how to lighten the mood, I think her and Blaze were playing at something. Blaze barked at me.

"Did she get in your head to?" I asked, pressing my forehead to his small one. He merely stared back at me with intense warm eyes.

I smiled and leant back against the wall, letting the cold run through my head, it was refreshing.

"Kori?"

I smiled at the tentativeness that laced his masculine voice. It was so like him to be concerned like that.

"Hey Richard" I said softly, opening my eyes. He looked like a lost child, standing there, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, letting my eyes meet his masked ones.

"Why did you shy away from me?" he asked, looking sorrowful.

I sighed quietly and explained everything to the extent of my knowledge, trying to remember everything Raven had said. He listened to me in silence, alert and attentive, like a child wanting to please a teacher giving him a lecture. I hesitated at the last part of my retelling of my vision. Should I tell him, really tell him and get him worried, or leave it and let it brood, while everyone else knew? I gave in.

"The last part of my vision was you…attacking me, but…Ryan took the blow" I looked up at him, tears glistening under my eyes, ready to fall. Nightwing just stared at me in shocked silence.

"He was dying Richard" I whispered softly, looking up at me, my voice barely audible.

Nightwing just stared at me and Blaze started whimpering. I shook my tears away, scolding myself for crying over something that was not yet happening, or even would happen.

"I…killed Ryan…I was trying to kill you?" he choked out, falling to his knees.

I bit my lip in sorrow and crawled to his side, Blaze jumping from my lap.

I circled my arms around his neck, and realized with horror that he was crying, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Richard, please don't…it doesn't mean it will happen" I said softly in his ear, hugging him close to me.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he pulled me onto his lap. He rested his chin gently atop my head, and I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. Blaze rubbed up against our sides, and for a few moments we just sat there, encircled in each others arms.

"I don't want to lose you" his voice came out choked above my head, I pulled back.

"Richard, I don't want to lose you either…I love you, even if we have hated each other since we were fourteen" That earned me a small smile.

He pulled me closer to him, and I reveled in his body heat, shutting my eyes and relaxing. I suddenly felt tired. Well no kidding, I hadn't slept yet, thanks to that Shadow freak.

"I love you Kori" he whispered above me, his voice soft and light.

"Ditto" I grinned, letting sleep take control.

TTT

"So…Nightwing could be the enemy?" asked Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head.

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers,

"I have put this in the simplest terms possible, how could you be asking me _again?"_ She snapped, releasing a puff of breath.

"Well sorry Miss Moody, I'm not normally involved with not normal crap!" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She means BB, is that Nightwing could possibly be evil in the future if the Shadow guy gets into his head" explained Cyborg, using slow words.

Bee inhaled,

"I am so sick of this crap!" she yelled, slamming a fist into the side of the ship, Drake stepped back with a raised eye brow.

"Bee, come on girl, it'll be fine" tried a reassuring Cyborg, placing a hand on the dark skinned girls shoulder.

Bee sighed and slumped back, letting him hold her.

Raven smiled slightly at them, they were perfect for each other. Kori and Nightwing were asleep in the bunk room, she had currently been telling everyone Kori's vision.

"I'm just worried, ok?" said Bee tiredly, closing her eyes.

"We all are, but our friends can take care of themselves, they're strong, and I'm sure Kori would kick that freaky creepy icky weirdo shadow thing's butt before it could take control of her, and Nightwing for that matter" mused Beast Boy, smiling at the thought.

Raven and Bee grinned; he knew just how to lighten the mood.

"So we still have to be on our guard though" pointed out Drake sternly, grimacing.

Cyborg nodded,

"Yeah, but we can't jump to rash conclusions, we have to think logically"

"Thinking isn't my strong point!" whined Beast Boy, slumping forward.

Cyborg laughed,

"Don't worry man, I got enough smarts for all of ya!" boasted Cyborg, tapping his head. Bee whacked his arm hard.

"Stop boasting, besides, I could drop your sorry ass anytime anywhere" she said smugly, pulling away from him and crossing her arms.

"Oh whatever, now who's the one that's boasting?" Cyborg exclaimed, grinning at her.

"I'm not boasting, I'm telling" she replied slyly, grinning wildly.

Cyborg glared at her then turned away, muttering,

"Bloody ass woman"

Drake sighed,

"Will you two stop it, please, it getting on my nerves?"

Bee shrugged,

"Sure, I'm just trying to tell Cy here that he's not Mr Wonderful"

Drake growled low in his throat,

"Is it impossible for you guys to be serious?" he snapped, glaring.

Beast Boy grinned and looked around,

"Well for me, yeah"

Drake shut his eyes and squeezed his fists, appearing to be trying to restrain from hitting Beast Boy as hard as he could.

Raven noticed and shot him a death glare when he opened his eyes,

"Drop the subject, both of you" she said slowly, giving them both 'the look'. The look meant 'if you want to get on my bad side and get pulverized to a crisp, keep going'.

"So is everyone themselves now?" asked Beast Boy, casting wary glances from person to person.

Raven sighed,

"So far everyone is themselves. Not possessed, themselves" she repeated it, trying to get it through his head.

He nodded.

"How's Kori doing, is she feeling ok?" asked Bee, directing her question to Raven.

Raven sighed. On the outside, Kori had seemed fine. On the inside, she wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah, she's ok" Raven said softly, lowering her gaze.

Bee nodded, and an awkward silence filled the room.

Raven closed her eyes, mentally and physically exhausted, and feeling likes he was about to drop. She was so tired, and if she could just nod off for maybe a few minutes then…

"Raven, Rae, come on, you can't sleep just yet"

Raven shocked herself awake as Beast Boys voice phased through her mind.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired" she apologized, her vision focusing on her friends.

"Don't worry Rae, we all are, I think we should head back to the bunk room. Kori and Nightwing can't be up still, and we all need sleep" said Beast Boy, his eyes shutting slightly.

Drake nodded,

"You guys go on, I'll man the ship for awhile and then I'll wake you Cyborg" said Drake, nodding to the half robot.

Cyborg smiled,

"Jeez, I forgot about that, better go and get some sleep" the robotic man wiped his face with his right hand, tired.

"Come on, and be quiet, we don't wanna wake 'em" said Bee, heading towards the bunkroom.

TTT

I must have fallen asleep in Nightwing's warm embrace because I was being awoken by…someone.

"Kori, Kori come on its your turn to pilot the ship"

I groaned and sat up from me bed, Wait, bed. Someone must have taken me to bed. Then it dawned on me, oh joy, I get to pilot the ship. How thrilling.

"Raven, you're such a great friend. So kind, caring, thoughtful and-"

"I am not taking your turn" snapped Raven angrily.

I groaned, and then lowered my voice, remembering the others were still sleeping. I looked around quickly and saw Nightwing, snoring lightly on the bed next to mine. I caressed his face softly with my eyes, smiling absently.

"Kori come on, the ships on auto-pilot at the moment, but it can't stay that way" chided Raven in a tired voice.

I nodded, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

Raven gave me a quick smile and headed towards her own bed, slipping in quietly. I gave Nightwing one last quick look and then left the room, ready to pilot the ship.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well that was it, I hope u can forgive me for being such a bad writer and not updating or putting up a good long chapter!**

**URGENT POLL!**

**Should this story have…**

**a Happy ending (marriages, love)**

**a Sad ending (u know, death or destruction)**

**Can ya'll put an A for Happy ending or a B for sad ending at the beginning of your review like this (A) blah blah or (B) Blah blah**

**C ya next chappie!**

**Ell **


	21. Beep

**Hey everybody! So, so, so, so sorry for the long awaited update! This is a very short chapter, and I must once again apologize for my lateness of an update, I just had my algebra test, Algebra Angles test, Scientific Forces test today and tomorrow I have an English test. I swear my teachers are out to get me; they enjoy giving my homework and tests. And I've been sick all of last week with a horrific flu. And you probably don't really care but depresed4eva (my mate) was continuously showing me Barbara loves Richard and they get married and she becomes Barbra Grayson and I was like NOOOOOO! IT IS RICH/KORI ROB/STAR! Sorry, had the urge to say that.**

**Disclaimer- I can't write humor for my life, so I don't own any humor stories. I can't write good action scenes so I don't own any good action scenes. So technically I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 20**

Now for me, piloting a ship means navigating the ship to the correct co-ordinates. Not being attacked by an army of Shadow Creatures with a fleet of ships. Unfortunately, for me, it was the latter. I don't know where they came from; it was like they appeared out of no where.

"BEE, TAKE THE WHEEL!" I shouted as I vaulted from my seat. Bee came in, looking thoroughly exhausted as she sat down. Everyone was up now, grabbing weapons and throwing up defense systems around the ship. Beast Boy was activating the weapons on the ship, but one of the guns had been blown to smithereens by the opposing ships.

We had a trail of about a dozen dome shaped ships chasing after us, each shooting deadly blazing red lasers. I jumped over a crouching Cyborg, who was welding a piece of floor back onto the ship where a laser had scratched the side. Raven was emerging from the bunk room, her hood up, and I beckoned her to follow me. She nodded briefly and we raced towards the back of the ship, where the ladder leading to the roof was. Raven was the only other, apart from Drake who could breath in space along with me. I passed Drake coming back in from the storage room, arms loaded with weapons. I raised a brow as he tossed me an energy gun but grabbed it and hoisted my way up the ladder, and popped the cap on roof lid. We piled out quickly, before anything could be sucked out, and I glared at the opposing force.

I took to the sky, and swung the energy gun from my back and took aim, pulling the trigger. It was a direct shot, and hit one of the engines on one of the front ships. It wheeled madly to the side, and then a back up engine took its place.

Raven was in the air, and was holding one of the ships still, and first I wondered what the hell she was doing, and then I realized that she was crunching it together. It was a strain I could tell, but she was succeeding, as the ship crumpled into a ball of defeated metal. I heard a deafening shriek as its occupants were crushed. Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. In that split second she stopped moving, and the ship carried on. We had been flying along side the ship, attacking, but I think that Raven had forgotten it.

"RAVEN, WE'RE LOSING YOU!" I shouted, and she snapped from her trance. She looked wildly at the approaching ships then zoomed at break neck speed towards us. A ship was tailing her, and shooting as she dodged it. I fired an energy blast at it and knocked off its gun. Raven flew along beside me, regaining her breath.

"STARFIRE, WE'RE LOSING HERE! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"

I stared at Raven with a quizzical expression on my face. Who the hell was Starfire? Oh yeah…me.

"I KNOW! BUT IF WE TURN AROUND WE'LL HAVE A HEAD ON COLLISION!" I shouted back, shooting another energy blast at a ship, making it fall.

"WE HAVE TO KEEP FLYING!" Hollered Drake, pelting the on coming fleet with missiles.

I sighed heavily; we had no choice but to keep flying, there were too many of them.

'_Raven, can you teleport us out of here?' _I asked mentally as Raven created a shield around herself at an incoming laser. She cast a quick glance at me before dismantling an engine.

'_I could, but it would be a huge strain on my mental strength, and where could I take us?' _Raven scrunched her face in concentration as she threw a shield around the ship from a large shot of lasers.

I bit my lip as I fired more shots. What could I do? Even if Raven teleported us out of here, where could we go? We don't know the exact place of the Forbidden, and we can't go back, or we'd have to start the trip all over again, and risk another attack, with most likely more forces.

Bloody Shadow freaks, didn't they know when to stop?

'_I don't know! Give me a minute!' _ I swore as I dodged a laser that was headed for me; it hit the back of the ship instead and made it lurch, heaving towards the left.

"STARFIRE, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF AMO! AT LEAST I AM!" Shouted Drake as he loaded his gun for the last time. Raven was tiring, I could see, she had a barrier around the entire ship. She was holding that up with one hand and using the other to deflect as many lasers blasts as she could. A thin sheet of perspiration coated her forehead, and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Drake was holding his own, but his right arm had been cut from a laser blast and was bleeding heavily, dripping down the length of his arm.

I was worried for him, because he was shooting with that arm and I could see that it was shaking terribly. My gun had run out of power, so I resorted to my original attacks. Powering up a glowing spheres in my hands I pelted the ships with pulsing green energy. Drake followed my lead and dropped his gun and powered up his left hand with a black and red lethal looking sphere of energy. His eyes gleamed with the same color and he attacked the ships mercilessly. I did the same, shooting the ships with burning hatred. I really did hate them though. They had attacked me, my friends; they had even entered my mind. If it hadn't already been personal the last thing would've certainly done the trick.

I shot glowing beams from my eyes and they pulverized an already half dead ship. I heard another shriek as the ship toppled down through space. As I raised my hand to shoot another blast I heard Raven cry out. Staring in horror I watched as she crumpled from the sky, falling from a blast to the chest. I screamed her name and then tore after her, twisting and squirming away from attacks. I grabbed Rachel by her wrist and pulled her up, flying at break neck speed to get back to the ship. I cast a quick glance at Rachel, they laser had burnt through the outer layer of her outfit and slightly burnt her pale skin. She must have had a shield up in front of her to stop most of the impact.

At that moment I noticed I was flying alongside the Shadow freak things ships. Looking into the tinted window, two pairs of glowing red eyes narrowed at me and I cried out in astonishment. Flying above the fleet of enemy attackers I reigned energy blasts down onto them from above. This seemed to do the trick. It was the ship's weak spot, as they fell easily. Idiots, I thought to myself as I stared at the three remaining dome ships.

Blasting one down with my eyes I burnt through the roof and caught a glimpse as my attack hit the occupants. They screamed and covered their faces in pain. I smirked, good bloody job.

I quickly tore out of the way as Drake sent a ball of black and red energy at the last two ships and brought them down, almost smashing them together. He must have been angry. I watched as the ships fell down into nothingness then flew with Raven back to the ship. Drake was panting heavily and was holding his hand over his injured arm. He descended onto the roof of our aircraft and I did the same, giving each other a silent look. As we slipped into the ship and shut the cap behind us, I could tell something was wrong.

Nightwing was piloting the ship; Beast Boy was beside him, telling him something in a hushed voice. Cyborg and Bee were no where in sight. I walked quietly over to Beast Boy, supporting Raven.

"Beast Boy" I whispered softly, looking at the back of his head. I saw his fists clench on the panel in front of him and the knuckles turned white.

"She's hurt isnt she" It was more of a statement than a question and I felt like crying. He cared for her; he cared a lot, even if it was an untold affection.

"Yes, she is" I said slowly. Beast Boy turned around just as slowly, staring at Raven as I held her up. He took her from me, and I was grateful for the relief of weight. It wasn't as if Raven was heavy, she was surprisingly light, but I was exhausted and ready to drop. I had used a lot of energy and hadn't had much sleep; I just wanted to sleep for days.

"Guys, where's Cy and Bee?" I asked quietly, noticing that for the first time neither was around.

"Bees…she's…she's in the infirmary, she's got a concussion, she fell when the ship got shot, she bashed her head pretty hard on a corner, and it punctured the skin… Cyborg's doing the best he can, we were hoping Raven could help her, but she…can't help anyone but herself at the moment" whispered Nightwing, turning to face me.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. All my friends were getting hurt and this was my entire bloody fault. What was I doing? I wasn't a hero! I was a girl, a girl who was living the life of a supermodel on Earth, no powers, no treacherous sister, no creepy shadows, who was I to think that I could do all this? I sighed heavily, doubts were just another burden, besides, there was no turning back now.

Drake followed after Raven and Beast Boy towards the infirmary and I sat silently beside Nightwing.

"Why are we here?" I asked softly, not looking at him.

Nightwing cast me a worried glance,

"Well, we're going to find some random gem of light thing so that we can defeat your sister who plans on taking over the um…world and more, and to defeat the er…Shadow things that are chasing you?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

I sighed softly, looking to my right, away from him,

"Yes but, this isnt us, I mean…You and Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, you belong back on Earth, you had a life there, and you gave it up in under five minutes to come with me, and coming with me could lead to death. I'm just…"

"Having second thoughts?" He provided, flipping on a switch on the panel.

I nodded,

"Well…yes"

"You know… I could be really insensitive and say that you sound like a bride ten minutes away from her wedding, but I'm not that mean" he said off handedly.

I grinned,

"Ok you just killed whatever moment we could have had there"

Nightwing sighed in mock sadness,

"Oh of course, we will never have another moment for the rest of out lives, seeing as we are dating"

I would've laughed if it not for the fact that nearly all my friends were injured.

"I'm going to go check on Bee and Raven, I'm sure Drake's fine, at least I hope…" I bit my lip nervously and stood, giving Nightwing a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

--

"Oh God Bee…" I looked at my friend, she was unconscious and her head was wrapped in a large bandage and so was her right arm. Her left wing was crumpled and she was sweating profusely.

"It's worse than we all thought" whispered Cyborg hoarsely, resting his head in his hands. I reached up and gave him a hug,

"She'll be fine, I promise" I don't know why I said that, it's not as if I could really promise something like that. I think my mouth needs some help at knowing when to shut up. But somehow my words seemed to calm my friend.

"Thanks Star" I sighed, I had to get used to being called Starfire, Star or any other things that fell under that category.

I looked over at Raven, breathing shallowly on a bed, Drake, letting Beast Boy fix his arm up, the latter casting occasional glances at Raven's still body.

I removed myself from Cyborg's embrace and moved over to Beast Boy and Drake, watching Drake's face as Beast Boy tightened the bandage, it obviously hurt.

"Hey" I said quietly, giving the two men a small smile.

Beast Boy nodded his head curtly and Drake gave me a quick wink before contorting his face into pain as Beast Boy moved his arm a bit wrong.

"Beast Boy, let me do it, you go see to Raven" I instructed, taking the bandages and sling from Beast Boy, who looked at me for a slight moment before going to sit on the edge of Raven's bed. I continued wrapping Drake's arm.

"Thanks" he said softly, looking at my hands on his arm.

"No problem" I said, giving him a soft smile before making him lift his arm up so I could position the sling on it properly.

"You know, you're the second guy in the last month that's had to have sling on his arm, done personally by me?" I said lightly, hoping to relieve the horrible silence between us.

"Guess guys cant help but get into trouble" he said jokingly, his dark eyes shining again. I smiled, one at a time; I could get everyone back on track. A few accidents weren't going to stop my friends.

**Beep**

The machine connected to Raven sped up and then stopped and started again with that long low beep, continuing on and on and on, never stopping, not starting again. I stared in horror as Beast Boy flung himself at the machine, tears streaming down his face.

"No, NO! She's not dead, she's not!" He cried, kicking the monitor and causing it to buckle.

I threw myself away from Drake and onto my friend's bed, putting my fingers to her neck to check her pulse. I started crying, big fat sobs that choked in my throat.

"Beast Boy she's, she's…"

--

**Sorry for the horrifically short chapter, but don't worry I will make it up to you, and I bet you're thinking "BITCH! How could you kill Raven!" so please don't kill me, all questions will be answered in my next chapter. I am hoping to get 500 reviews by my next chapter, I probably wont coz its so short, but I can still hope!**

**Yours truly,**

**Ell **

**Ps- If you feel like flaming all flames will be used to smoke marshmallows in my back yard. Toodles!**


	22. Eric Shin

**I will not quit! I was seriously considering quitting, but SOMEHOW a person called hi hi hi set up a petition about my quitting… and somehow got people to sign it… its not necessary! I will continue this story and please, be forewarned; it will be a long story! There is still quite a lot to go, I have planned out the ending… someone will die… good or bad, you'll just have to wait… lol, thanks to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate it and you are the wonderful people who have get me going!**

**This chapter is quite short, but it just felt appropriate for me to end it here. I tried to write humor, please forgive me if it sucks. **

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE! This is NOT an M rated story; truthfully I don't think I ever will make it M! There is a slightly very much T rated bit further down, but it doesn't go into any excessive detail about… M rated stuff… OK JESSICA? Sorry, added that for my own piece of mind. **

**And also, I dedicate this chapter to my very good friend (GO RANGI!) and my 500th reviewer, **

**Pika-gal Yup you're my 500th reviewer, feel proud Jess! And Angie, you are on my list! At the bottom of the list of course…**

**Thanks reviewers, thanks friends, (you're all my friends I'm just making it weirdly dramatic) lol and ah… that's right, FLAMERS WILL GO ON MY LIST! (If you want to know about my list you can mail me and I'll explain)**

**Chapter 21**

"…She's alive!" I felt like smothering my friend in hugs! Thank X'hal she was alive! Wait... If she was alive then what the hell was going on?

"She's healing herself" Beast Boy said quietly. I looked up at him and he was smiling slightly and his eyes were watery.

I buried my face in my hands and for some reason felt like laughing, crying and screaming all at the same time. God I was weird.

"Umm…sorry about the life monitor" Beast Boy said sheepishly, looking at the dented machine.

I grinned at him and he bent down to hug me. I embraced my friend with happy relief.

"Gar…"

Everyone in the room turned to Raven who was still lying painfully still, but with a frown on her face. I glanced worriedly at Gar who was by Raven's bed in a minute.

"Rach? Rachel can you hear me?" Beast Boy knelt beside her and carefully pulled her hand into his. "Rach, I'm here, can you hear me?"

Rachel gave no reply and Beast Boy's face fell. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and stood.

"Gar she'll be fine, she knows you're here for you, she'll make it" I said quietly, but he ignored me and left the room. I looked over at Bee and placed a hand lightly on her cheek, she was burning up.

"Cy, Bee's running a fever, quick rinse a cloth with cold water" I said as I wiped a bead of sweat from my friend's brow. Cyborg's face was tight with concern as I dabbed and wiped her face gently, then pulled her head up slightly and laid the cloth around the back of her neck.

"Keep that cloth cold, her fevers not too bad, but watch it just in case. I don't know exactly what to do about her wing, I don't know how wings work, either they'll heal like that and leave her flightless, or they'll mend by themselves, or she'll fix them when she wakes." I informed the sad faced man, watching as his eyes lingered on Bee's face before turning to me.

"Thanks Kori; I never thought you'd make a nurse" he gave me a half hearted grin and Kori smiled at him before moving back over to Drake.

"Hey" he said softly giving me a small smile.

"Hey, is the bandage ok? I might have done it a bit tight or something" I asked, checking his arm once again. He just laughed at me.

"Yes Kori, its fine, you did a good job"

"Thanks" I said quietly "You might want to get some rest, in one more day we'll be in the Forbidden, and god knows what lies there."

Drake nodded and we bother left the infirmary.

--

My eyes snapped open as I felt someone getting into the small bed beside me.

"Its ok Kori, its me"

I relaxed at the sound of Richard's voice and moved over, allowing him more room in the tiny bed. He turned to face me in the dark and pulled me to him, so that I could rest my head in the crook of his neck. I felt him trailing light feather kissed down the side of neck and onto my shoulder and I sighed deeply.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt his arms tighten their grip around my waist, forcing me towards him. I lifted my head to meet his and tried looking past the opaque white of his mask. God I hated that thing! I pulled it gently from his face and smiled as his sapphire blue eyes gazed down at me, easy to see in the dark light of the room.

He lowered his head and I tilted mine up slightly and then before either of us knew it we were caught in a full out kissing fest. His hands were everywhere and mine ran lightly up and down his back and around his chest. His lips were on mine and all I wanted was him.

I felt his leg move over mine and in a few seconds he had me pinned beneath him. I massaged his calf with my foot and felt him inhale sharply as I moved against him.

Suddenly the light flew on, and Richard fell from my bed, taking all the blankets with him – luckily we were both still reasonably dressed, although somehow my pants were very low on the hip and his shirt was nearly half over his head.

Squinting I gave a slight squeal and grabbed the blankets back, blushing madly as Drake and Vic watched us from the doorway.

"Uh… hi, nice to see guys, time to get up already?" asked Richard lamely, still sprawled on the ground.

"You…" Drake muttered, eyes opening wider as he stared at Richard's un-masked face.

"Yes I'm me, nice to meet you too" snapped Richard sarcastically, extending his arm in a mock gesture of a handshake.

"It was you in the hospital, the one that Ryan told me about! You were the one that hurt Kori!" Drake exclaimed angrily, "You threatened not only the leader of the Raiders but you attacked him? And you hurt Kori? You are one sick bastard!"

Suddenly Drake lunged forward and grabbed Richard by the collar of his crumpled shirt, hoisting hi nearly off the ground "I hope you know that back home there's a new law been passed, anyone who was to see you was to attack on the spot" hissed Drake, eyes narrowing and glowing a dark red and black color.

"Dude, chill a second" cried Vic, stepping between the two men "Drake, this isnt your fight, if anything it's between Nightwing and Ryan, I know you're his best mate, but its not your place. Nightwing, firstly, I don't even want to know about anything that related to what you two were doing, or going to do, in that bed and I never will."

Richard looked over at me "Well that just killed the mood"

I groaned as Vic stared at him "Yo Rich, you got caught by her brother best friend a.k.a her ex boyfriend and you've found out that they've passed a law saying to attack you on sight and all you can say is 'that just killed the mood'? Man you are so messed up!" cried Vic, and stepped away from them.

He turned to me "And you should know better Kori, we're on a bloody one roomed ship for crying out loud and all you can think about is whether to take Rich in a single bed? Shame on you little lady!" He started laughing and I blushed, I knew he meant it as a joke but it wasn't the nicest thing I wanted to hear!

"Now, Drake, you come with me no excuses or I'll pull you out by your ear!" growled Cyborg, motioning for Drake to get out before he hurt him… badly. Drake grumbled, glared at Nightwing, ignored me, and then left with Cyborg.

I watched, slightly amused, as Richard composed himself with as much dignity as he could.

He glared at me in a mock fashion "No smiling." He took a step closer to me "No grinning" another step "Absolutely no laughing" he was kneeling on the edge of the bed now and I was sure I was going to start crying with laughter "Just kissing"

Hmm I liked that idea a lot…

--

I awoke the next morning (well my body told me it was morning seeing as there kind of was no specific time out here…) with a very happy looking Nightwing beside me. Dirty thoughts and actions were considered last night, but nothing happened like that. I love Richard all my heart, but for our first time together I'd rather be doing in private, with a bed bigger than a single, and with the right atmosphere. I probably sound very selfish, but Richard agreed with me, he feels the same way and I'm grateful for that.

I looked around the room and to my relief no one was in there, so I got up quietly, while removing Richard's arm from around my waist. I stopped as he mumbled something, and then again louder he said "Mine, stay…" I grinned to myself, he was so over protective!

Moving again I felt his grip on my waist tighten, and I realized that he was awake and messing with me. "Mine" he said again, although slightly more coherent. I let him pull me back into the bed, not an easy task when it's a single.

"Mine, stay"

I rolled my eyes at his Richard-ness. Rolling over to face him I started twirling his ebony hair around my finger, occasionally letting my finger brush his ear. I could tell it was driving him crazy from his lack of speech, the slight sweating and the left eye twitching…

"Richard…" I cooed in his ear, making sure my breath wafted onto his neck. His grip tightened, a lot. I gave a sigh and stopped toying with his hair, much to my disappointment; I had quite a lot of fun annoying him like that.

"God woman, you know you drive me crazy don't you?"

I grinned at him as his eyes fluttered open and a mock sneer curled his lips.

"It's my job" I said cheekily, tapping him on the nose. He wiggled his nose before replying,

"I thought your job from now on would be 'stunning woman who keeps Richard Grayson from getting into trouble for the rest of his life'?" Pouted Richard, might I say, looking utterly adorable while he was at it.

I considered it "Yes… But you getting in trouble just cant be stopped, its second nature to you, but if my job were to drive you crazy… how badly to I drive you crazy Richard?" I asked, lowering my voice to barely a whisper.

"Quite well actually" he said calmly, although I could see he was already getting… uncomfortable.

"Oh that's good then, so I could do this?" I casually brushed my lips across his ear, "And you wont get annoyed?" He gulped

"Possibly you could be doing a good job… possibly"

"Richard Grayson you are so damn hard to please! Your girls giving you attention and all you can say is 'possibly' when its obvious that she's doing a god damn brilliant job!"

Both Richard and I turned to the doorway, there stood Bee, a defiant smirk on her lips and right arm in a sling.

"And I bet that if I took those blankets and yanked them off you'd have one might hell of and erec-"

"Bee!" I shouted, running towards her and pulling her into a hug before she could finish her sentence. She wrapped her left arm around me

"Girl thanks for taking care of me, Sparky told me you helped reduce my fever, I had to agree with him, never thought you'd make a nurse" she laughed pulling away and giving me a wink before nodding her head at Richard, who was looking quite red in the face.

I grinned and shook my head; Bee made an O shape with her mouth and shook her head, grinning.

"When did you wake up?" I asked, feeling her forehead incase she was getting another fever.

"About half an hour ago, Rachel's still… you know" she trailed of, avoiding from saying anything. "Hey stop touching my head, I'm fine girl!" she laughed, slapping my hand away lightly.

Bee turned to look at Richard

"Maybe me and Kori should leave you be with your little problem eh Richard?" she grinned, watching as he blushed. I gave away to a small grin and Richard gave me a look.

"I don't have a problem thank you" he said primly, looking away.

Bee grinned at me and then looked back at him "Surely you've met him, what was his name? Oh yeah, Eric Shin"

--

**Thanks for reading and don't forget**

**I love all your reviews**

**I love hearing any constructive criticism**

**Or anything that concerns you.**

**You know you wanna review**

**Just press the little button**

**You know the one**

**You love the little button**

**You know you wanna press the button**

**Go on**

**Hit the button**

**REVIEW!**

**Toodles darlings! **

**Ell**

­­­


	23. Pointless Bickering

**Hi everybody! YAY FOR SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! Sorry, had to get that out of my system. But bad news for me, on the first day I caught a cold… oh goody. **

**Some people got slightly confused about my last authors note. When I said 'petitioning about me quitting Torn Identities' I meant that my mate has put up a petition to STOP me from quitting because I was thinking about it DON'T HURT ME! I was thinking, and I won't quit. BUT BE WARNED – THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY! Yes, quite a few more chapters to go yet. **

**Also, I actually wrote a poem quite a while ago but didn't post it, and then I found it today in my computer and thought about posting it here. I have, and its called "Locked Away" and its centered around Raven and her emotions, its short and slightly sad. **

**Well, heres the long awaited Chapter 22, enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing. Richard's look of horror and shock was just too much to handle, let alone Bee was biting her tongue to keep from laughing. Richard shot me a glare,

"Actually, maybe Kori could stay and help me out" he said calmly, although that bloody eyebrow was raised and he was giving me a suggestive look. My laughter ceased.

"Stop being sick Richard" I scolded, holding back a grin.

"What? You didn't mind last night"

Bee looked at me and I could feel my face growing red, typical Richard thing to do, turn the tables on me.

"No, I really think I should go and get washed up Richard" I said innocently, giving him an apologetic look.

"No, I really think that you should stay" his voice came out a little forced.

"Maybe you should stay Kori, Rich looks like he needs a little help" Bee said, cocking her head to the side and grinning at me.

I sighed; I was so going to need therapy after all this.

--

After I had helped Richard with his little 'problem' (Although truthfully it wasn't THAT little…) I had got washed up and changed, and was currently sitting beside Rachel. She was getting better, and the burn on her chest was healing by itself. Beast Boy had been in with her nearly all the time, and only left when he had to go to the bathroom or got hungry.

I noticed that she was beginning to frown, and she was starting to sweat. I grimaced and went and rinsed a cloth, placing it on her forehead. A few minutes later the frown disappeared.

'_Thanks Kori'_

I jumped about a foot in the air. That was Rachel's voice, in my head?

'_Calm down, its me, just because my body's healing doesn't mean my mind is damaged, this just quickens the process. I should be fine by tonight' _

'_How do I know that its you?' _I asked, aware of the fact that it could be someone posing as Raven.

'_That over fed ball of fur of yours is a spoilt mutt' _

Oh yeah, that was Rachel all right.

'_How are you feeling?' _I asked, watching her expressionless face.

'_I'm fine, quite sore but fine. I could actually get up now, but I'll be quite tender. Its best to let this heal completely before I try and move'_

'_That's good. You'll never guess what happened this morning and last night'_

'_Try me'_

'_Well me and Richard got up to some… action last night, not the much action, we still had most of clothes on when Drake and Vic came in, and Drake saw Richard without his mask and went off his rocker, Ryan just happened to have told Drake about the hospital incident. And guess what, a laws been passed back where Ryan and Ena are, saying that any one who spotted Richard was to attack immediately.'_

'_Oh harsh'_

'_There's more'_

'_Brilliant'_

'_Well Richard fell out the bed, taking everything with him that was before Drake went off his rocker by the way. Vic stepped in, made it absolutely clear he would never want to know about what me and Richard were doing. The he calmed Drake and made him step outside. Of course me and Richard got back to our activities.'_

'_Ok getting a bit too much info here Kori'_

'_Sorry Rach. Anyway, we woke up the next morning he was all, mine, stay, and mine.' _

Rachel snorted at this.

'_So I let him pull me back into the bed and I started driving him insane by whispering in his air and stuff, and he was like 'you drive me crazy' and that and then Bee came in. She gave him a mouthful, but before she could point out his 'problem' I jumped up and gave her a hug, and then she kept winking at me and nodding to Richard, who looked positively shocked as she asked if he had me 'Eric Shin''_

Rachel laughed.

'_Well I had to help him with his little problem before he could leave the room of course'_

'_Kori you and him are a match made in heaven!'_

'_Hey, how come you never talked to Beast Boy like this, he's practically dying waiting for you to get better.'_

'_I don't know, I didn't know what to say if I spoke to him… I like him… a lot'_

'_OHHHH Rachel's got a crush on Gar!' _ I mentally said in a sing song voice. I could almost see Rachel scowling.

'_Don't make me hurt you Kori' _I laughed at her statement.

'_I won't. Besides, we all know you guys are head over heels for each other'_

'_Is it that obvious?'_

'_There's a large sign saying in red neon letters I LOVE BEAST BOY hanging over your head'_

'_Oh'_

'_Rae, he loves you, he'd die for you, you're his everything'_

'_That's just exaggerating Kori'_

'_Maybe, maybe not, I better go Rach; I'll come and see you later'_

'_By Kori'_

I felt her presence leave my mind and I stood up and stretched. Thank god she was alright, I should tell Beast Boy. But then again he might feel hurt that she didn't talk to him, and I can't tell him that she likes him because that's for Rachel to do. Ugh, and people say that love is easy; they need a bloody brain check.

I walked out the room and towards Richard, who was once again staring out the window, I stood behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who"

"Kitten" was the reply.

I scowled and move din front of him,

"Now that's an insult" I said, slapping his arm playfully.

"I know"

"Well you're Mr Happy this morning" I said, rolling my eyes at him and moving away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back,

"Maybe because I never got my morning kiss"

"Richard, you are such a big baby"

"Now who's insulting?" he asked, grinning playfully at me.

"Now who's being immature?" I retorted as he pulled me into him. I let my head rest against his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed.

"I love our pointless bickering" he mused, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"So do I, until it crosses the line into stupidity" I said, grinning.

"Well that's just about all the time then isnt it?"

"Richard can we agree on anything?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes, we both agree that I'm sexy and totally irresistible"

I snorted,

"You wish"

"No, I know. Hey, I just remembered something"

I looked up at him,

"Like what?"

"Remember when we were at Rachel's movie premier, Love Kills? And you kissed me, and I said to you that you could resist me, and you disagreed. I think you've just proven yourself wrong"

I thought back to out little conversation in the cinema, once again, he had me, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Really? I can't remember ever saying that" I said, looking thoughtful.

"You can so, you just don't want to give me the pleasure of being right!" he exclaimed, grinning down at me.

"Fine, I might" I said grudgingly.

Richard grinned down at me,

"I love being right"

"I hate being wrong"

"Opposites attract"

"Then we must be really opposite, because I'm attracted to you way more than you know"

He smirked,

"I knew you wanted me"

I sighed,

"I knew you'd say that"

"Why don't you just kiss me?"

"I like that idea a lot"

"For once we agree on something!"

I let him pulled me up to meet his lips, and I reveled in the warmth that he brought. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I let mine travel up his chest to the back of his neck, resting on the nape.

"I swear you two have GOT to stop doing that in public!" Bee grinned at us as she walked by, and Richard and I pulled apart quite quickly.

"I swear you have got to stop interrupting us!" Richard exclaimed, glaring at her in mock anger.

"Its not my fault that you two cant keep your hands off each other!" Bee grinned.

"And it's not our fault that you can't help watching" Richard retorted.

Bee raised her brows.

"Excuse me? I am the one kissing Kori in front of everyone?" she ask, hand on her hip. Uh oh, Bee's gone into debating mode, good luck trying to win this one Richard.

"No, but I can tell you I don't exactly care"

"Well I can tell you that watching you two drool over each other is not the sweetest sight in the world!"

"I do not drool!" I exclaimed, glaring at her in mock anger. Bee laughed and winked at me.

"No, but Richard does"

"I dot not!" he said, crossing his arms in defense.

"Well sometimes you do when you're sleeping" I said with a slight grin.

"Thanks Kori, side against me why don't you?" he said, rolling his eyes and glaring at me.

I shrugged,

"Whatever turns you on"

"In that case it would be you" he murmured huskily, raising a suggestive brow at me.

"Here they go again" Bee muttered as she walked off.

"Really?" I asked in mock astonishment, running a hand up his chest and around his neck.

"Very much so" he said softly, wrapping his left arm around my waist, pulling me against his hard body.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, smiling slightly.

"I love you Kori"

"I love you too Richard"

---------------

**Well that's it, I hope you all liked it, reviews are very much appreciated, and Flames will be sued to roast marshmallows in my back yard tonight!**

**Toodles, **

**Ell**


	24. No You Did Not

**Hello my duckies. Well, I'm going to have a good old blabber this chapter so skip if you like. Firstly, the beginning of this chapter (the 'scrap' part) I give credit to Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin and Flameboyy, who gave me this excellent idea, no matter how corny is it. Secondly, this is not a very eventful chapter, just some random things that I felt like writing. It is random; sorry about that. Third, I posted a new story (complete) called I try; sad yet slightly romantic… if you look hard…. I think. Fourthly please forgive the shortness of this chapter. Fifthly Orlando Bloom is so freaking hot! Sixthly, Johnny Depp is so freaking hot! Seventhly, I LOVE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! Eighthly, I've loved that movie for ages but I saw the second one (twice in two days) and I've fallen in love all over again… ninthly, I have an obsession with 'ly' at the moment, so yeah… tenthly, I do not won Teen Titans, eleventhly, enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

I basked in the feeling that those words brought to me. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest, reveling in his embrace as he circled his other arm around me, holding me to him.

"You're my everything Kori, I'd die without you" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ditto" I said softly, grinning up at him

"Are you two still at it?"

Both Richard and I turned around; Vic was standing there now, hands on his hips, with Bee behind him.

"Why is it that every time we do something in the slightest bit romantic one of you shows up?" Asked Richard, clearly exasperated at the intrusion, I was also getting quite ticked.

"Yeah, you two always seem to just pop up out of no where" I said, glaring at them suspiciously.

Bee and Vic Shrugged.

"It's probably because they don't have the guts to do it in public" Richard whispered in my ear, but loud enough for them just to hear.

"HEY! I do so have the guts!" exclaimed Vic, and Bee was just staring at him with a 'No you did not' look.

"Prove it" said Richard, raising a brow at them.

"Fine" snapped Vic and grabbed Bee by the waist and dipped her, capturing her lips in a sweet sensual kiss. Bee wrapped her good arm around his neck. This carried on for a few seconds, and then a minute and Richard and I looked at each other.

"I don't think they're going to stop any time soon" he said quietly, and ushered me away from the pair.

Once out of ear shot we both burst into laughter.

"I am so good" Richard finally said, looking like he'd just won first place in a high school race.

"Not as good as me" I stated, smirking at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising a brow.

"If you're up to it" I retorted, raising one of my own brows.

"Never backed down from a challenge yet Kori" he said, grinning at me.

"Oh really, ever lost to a girl?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Richard shook his head and then turned his back on me, fiddling with something in front of him.

"Richard, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to peer around him.

"You wanna scrap Kori?" he asked, yet I still couldn't see his face.

"Love to" I answered, and then he turned around and threw a piece of paper at me. I stared down at the scrunched ball of paper.

"Richard you are such a dork, you know that don't you?" I asked, picking up the paper.

"Hey, you wanted to scrap!" he protested.

I sighed and walked away. Richard chased after me, obviously not ready to let the object of his affections leave so soon.

"Kori, come on, you know you love me" he said, using his innocent voice.

"Yes I do, that doesn't mean I can't think that at times you're so immature" I said, turning to face him.

"How about a kiss to make everything better?" he asked, hopeful.

I gave in and let him kiss me, again.

--

Later on during the day I went in to see Raven, true to her word, she was starting to come to. Beast Boy was sitting there, holding her hand and staring at her in anxiousness. I watched from the doorway as Raven's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Gar" she said softly, smiling slightly at him.

"Hey Rae, long time no see" I smiled at his attempt to lighten her mood.

"Gar, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Well this was it; she was going to tell him, I really shouldn't be listening.

"What is it, is everything ok, and are you ok?" Gar was obviously getting distressed and I watched as she placed a soft hand on his arm in a light touch.

"I'm fine… Gar, Beast Boy, I love you"

This was where I let a single tear drift down my cheek; I just loved things like this!

"I love you too Rachel" I watched as Beast Boy leant over and placed his lips softly on hers, and then I left.

--

I was so happy for my friends; I knew they'd liked each other for some time, as did everyone else. I floated slowly to where Richard was piloting the ship, looking bored.

"Hey" I said softly as I moved to sit beside him.

"Hey Kori, how's Raven doing?" he asked, glancing at me.

"She's just woken up, she looks ok, and she just told Beast Boy that she loves him and he kissed her" I said nonchalantly, studying a nail.

"Typical; it was obvious they loved each other" he snorted and looked over at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I stopped looking at my nail. Was I ok? I felt restless, bored, yet felt as though I had a million things to do.

"I have no idea" I replied honestly. I could tell he worried but I ignored his gaze and looked out the window, and then I saw it.

"Richard, over there, is that it?" I asked, staring in dread. Richard followed my gaze and nodded. The lone small planet that looked like a mixture of black and purple.

"For something that's supposed to be good, it looks really dark" he commented, narrowing his eyes at it.

"DRAKE, BEE, CYBORG, BEAST BOY!" I hollered over my shoulder. They came running.

"We'll be there in an hour; we're moving at such a fast rate that we'll land in no time. Beast Boy, try and get Raven up. Cyborg and Bee; I need you to ready all our hand held weapons. Kori, ready the ships remaining lasers. Nightwing, I'll take her in, I know more than you do about this ship and how to land it. You go with Kori" Drake commanded. The others took off.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, the way he spoke to Richard wasn't the nicest, and that was beginning to tick me off… as with Richard.

"Fine" Richard said stoutly and stood up, exchanging glares with Drake.

"Kori come on" Richard said as he took me gently on the arm, not before planting a deliberate kiss on my lips. He placed a protective hand at the base of my back and steered me away from Drake, who was glaring at Richard angrily.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you use me for show" I joked, and Richard grinned.

"I can't help it if I hate the guy" he said in his defense as he unlocked the command system.

I laughed lightly.

"Hey just think, we'll be landing soon, you can test out that sword of yours if we encounter any enemies"

Richard grinned,

"Hey just think, when this is all over I'll have you all to myself, not to mention I can have my wicked way with you when we're alone" he said slyly with a wink.

--

"Approaching land, get buckled in" Drake's voice came out of the speakers of the ship as we made out way to our respective seats. As we buckled in I stared out the window, watching as the planet approached quickly. In less than ten minutes we were skimming above trees. In another five we landed, and Bee growled when she hit her sore arm against the side of her seat.

Raven saw and healed it for her.

"Does anyone else need healing?" She asked and Drake nodded. Making her way over to him she healed his arm and he flexed it, making sure I could see the muscles that hardened. I distinctly heard Nightwing growl.

We all stood as I took over.

"Now we're here working as a team is essential. I have no doubts that there will be something intent of stopping us from reaching the gem. If we have to split into groups they will be Bee, Cy, Raven and Beast Boy in one group, Nightwing, Drake and I in the other. We have our weapons, don't be afraid to use them, we'll more than likely have to. Try not to make too much noise, in could alert anything to our being here, and most importantly stick together."

Beast Boy raised his hand. I sighed.

"Is that normal?" He asked, looking behind me. I turned around and stared at Blaze. Well…a bigger Blaze. A large blood red wolf stood panting, its large tale curled slightly and its pure white teeth shining.

"Blaze?" I asked in astonishment. Come to think of it, I hadn't actually seen Blaze for a while.

"Its Blaze all right, he's taken the last two days to mature. He'll have all his powers now." Drake provided for me, and I bent down.

"Blaze, come here boy" I said softly, and Blaze walked forward, he was much bigger than me when I was crouched, with powerful legs and a muscled body. "X'hal" I breathed as I reached out to rub Blaze's face.

"You do know that I can't call him a stupid mutt with out having the risk of being attacked?" Raven said dryly, narrowing her eyes at Blaze. Blaze stared back at her.

"He knows what you're saying Rae" Beast Boy sung, grinning at her. She scowled.

I stood up slowly,

"Well, lets go" I tried to say firmly, but my voice came out slightly squeaky. Nightwing squeezed my hand in reassurance and Blaze rubbed his head against my side. "Drake, make sure the ships secure" I said as the ramp opened and we stepped out.

--

This planet was totally unlike something I had ever encountered. It smelled sweet, it looked sweet, and I loved it. The air was fresh, unpolluted by gas and fumes, innocent. Obviously everyone else was just as astonished as me, and even Raven looked slightly surprised.

"Stay together. Drake, what are Blaze's powers?" I asked quietly, watching as Blaze sniffed around. Drake also watched Blaze silently.

"It depends, their powers are their own, and not much is known about them. Try asking him" Drake shrugged at me.

"Don't you have a spirit wolf Drake?" Raven asked slyly. I wondered how the hell she knew that, but then again she _was _Raven, expect the unexpected.

"Yes, I could call him if you want" he replied loftily.

"Well you could have done that earlier, a little help never goes amiss" snapped Bee.

Drake scowled and produced a small flat metal half circle from his pocket. Lifting it to his lips he blew on it, but no sound came out. Then there was a blur of gray and Diesel appeared in front of us. Blaze gave an excited yip and bounded over to Diesel and the two started pouncing on each other.

"Oh joy, two over fed mutts" drawled Raven grimly.

"I don't think she's a dog person" Bee whispered to me, and I nodded, grinning.

"Come on, we better start. I've got the compass; stay together and keep quiet" Drake ordered, glaring at Nightwing as he kissed me softly before smirking. I rolled my eyes at Nightwing, and he lent down to whisper in my ear.

"I can't help it if I'm possessive over beautiful things"

--------------------

**Well there you go, hope you liked my little duckies, review my minions! And did I mention that I'm in a random mood? Oh well, ta ta darlings, flames will be used to light my fire… ohhh I love that song… _come on baby light my fire… _ Such a catchy little tune. **

**Ell**


	25. Not Everything

**Hey pplz! This is a quick authors not coz I have to go really soon but just a few things. Thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, schools started and the teachers find it fun to give me homework. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

I laughed softly as he glared back at Drake; who stuck his nose in the air and started walking. I have no idea what it is with guys; they're so possessive… and get jealous so easy. We started out after Drake; Diesel at the front and Blaze bringing up the rear. I just realized… Somehow Bee, Rachel and I were in the middle of the group and the guys surrounded us. There; point proven.

We walked for about an hour, Drake following his compass, Gar complaining about walking for too long (In which he tried changing into different animals) and Nightwing scowling at Drake's compass like it was evil.

"Calm yourself. He knows what he's doing" I whispered to Nightwing who snorted in disbelief.

"If we get lost I'm blaming it on him" He whispered back.

Another hour later and we were trekking through dense jungle; I was beginning to get suspicious, nothing had attacked at us, and everything was silent. It was unnerving.

"Nothing's attacked us yet; that could be a good sign" I said quietly, trying to make the best of the situation.

Suddenly a twig cracked to our right, and Nightwing whipped out his bo-staff and positioned himself in front of me. I noticed that Cy and Beast Boy did the same for Raven and Bee; much to the girl's disgust. Ignoring them I noticed that Blaze and Diesel had their hackles up and were growling low in their throats. Something was out there.

Another crack sounded and Raven whispered.

"There's more than one of them; and they're big"

Why do I always speak to soon? Do whatever Gods are out there take pleasure in proving me wrong? I tensed and pulled my bow from my back and strung it with an arrow. I could barely see the outlined shape of a creature moving through the bushes, but it was there none the less.

"It's not friendly" Raven stated, her eyes closed and her hands on her temples as she zoned in on the creatures.

"Attack?" Drake asked quietly.

"Yes" she muttered and I took aim.

Loosing the arrow it hit its mark and a shrill shriek pierced the air. I watched Nightwing slip into battle mode as five… things came at us. They moved like a human, on two legs, but they were like birds feet. They had the bodies of women, but long leathery wings instead of arms. Their heads were full of lustrous hair that cascaded down their backs, but the lower part of their face was like a bird; beak and all.

"Harpies" Bee spat as she flew into the sky. Both Raven and I followed suit, as we waited for the creatures to come closer. Obviously the guys didn't plan to do that. Nightwing and Drake rushed forward, Drake loosing bolts of burning energy and Nightwing leaping over ones head and planting an exploding disk on its back. Its howled as the disk activated, leaving a gaping hole, and I finished it off with an arrow straight through its head.

Raven muttered 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' under her breath and picked one up, swinging it by her magic and slamming it into a tree. Blaze and Diesel were running circles around one, herding it away from us, into the bushes.

I loosed another arrow at ones back leg watching it fall with pleasure. Cyborg blasted one a fair few meters back with his sonic cannon with a murmured 'booya'. One was left, and it was gawking at Nightwing…My Nightwing.

Swooping down I landed between the black haired Harpy and Nightwing. I glared darkly at the creature and it glared back at me.

"I want him" The harpy hissed at me, her eyes darting to a suspicious looking Nightwing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven and Bee fighting off the wounded Harpy I'd shot, and Drake, Cy, and BB fighting off the Harpy that Raven had slammed into a tree.

Locking my gaze with the Harpy's once more I gave her a challenging glare. Suddenly she leapt forward, springing at me and knocking me to the ground. Her clawed fingers dug painfully into my shoulders and I heard Nightwing call my name.

"I want him" She hissed at me again. Her breath was rank and I felt like passing out. She knew I was competition; damn she was right. Bringing my legs up I kicked her in her stomach, sending her backwards. She landed gracefully as her wings swept her down. Jumping to my feet I threw my bow around my back and smirked.

"Bring it Birdie" Obviously she did not take it lightly to be called a 'birdie' as I soon found out. She flew forwards and lashed at me, and I jumped to the right just in time – but her long talons caught my side; drawing blood. I gasped as she grinned through her beak. I saw her stalk closer to Nightwing; who was fighting off another Harpy who had recovered. I noticed that Beast Boy was knocked out cold on the ground, and Drake was sporting a tear across his chest.

"Move!" The harpy I had been previously fighting commanded of Nightwing's opponent. The blonde harpy gave a crow and attacked Drake; not before I shot a starbolt at her behind. I took pleasure in watching her feathers smoke.

Nightwing turned to look at the new Harpy; who zoomed up into his face.

"Mine" She stated; batting her eyelashes at him.

"God your breath stinks!" Nightwing exclaimed, holding his nose. I laughed so hard I started crying. The Harpy looked thoroughly offended and I think she was having second thoughts of Nightwing being 'hers'. But then she saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye and she glared at me. Nightwing saw and quickly rammed a fist into her stomach, making her bend in pain and then delivered a swift kick to her chest, sending her back into a tree.

"How do we kill these things?" Nightwing asked me hurriedly as he pinned her to the tree with his staff.

"How the hell should I know? I don't go around fighting breath stinking bird ladies!" I retorted, throwing a starbolt at a flying Harpy that was coming at Raven's back.

"You gotta drive something through their hearts!" Bee shouted from beside Beast Boy; stopping any Harpies from coming near him. Nightwing's eyes took on a strange gleam and I watched as with one fluid motion he whipped out his sword, twirled it, and sunk it straight though the chest of the screaming Harpy. I noticed she glared at me before she went limp; lovely.

Raven also took Bee's advice and whipped the dagger from her thigh; and with a grunt flung it with perfect aim at her attacker's chest. The Harpy screeched and fell from the sky with a thud. Drake unsheathed his own sword and rushed towards Bee and beast Boy; plunging the blade through the back of the ready to attack Harpy; the tip showing through the front of her chest. I saw Bee shiver.

We all stopped; staring at each other, and then I counted the dead Harpies; four. One was missing. Suddenly Drake yelled out at me,

"STARFIRE DUCK!"

I complied without a second thought, and watched as he ripped a dagger from his boot and fling it to where I was standing seconds ago; straight into the chest of the remaining Harpy. I exhaled loudly as the Harpy body fell onto my own; her foul breathe making me dizzy. Drake ran to my side and kicked the body off me and helped me to my feet. I swayed dizzily from the fumes and fell into his open arms; resting my head on his chest for support. I breathed in deeply as my head cleared and I pushed myself away from him. I saw Nightwing wipe the black blood from his sword and sheath it; glaring at Drake with pure loathing.

Moving to look over the dead Harpy I stared at it suspiciously.

"Is it just me, or is everything getting weirder by the minute?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Even I'm not used to all this shit. I mean… Harpies? What the hell kind of a planet has freakin' Harpies?" Drake exclaimed; throwing his arms in the air.

"Well; we are on an _unknown _planet. This, by the way, holds the most important inanimate object in the world!" Raven snapped sarcastically as she started to heal the long cut on his chest.

"Of course; they like to ruin my clothes too!" Drake snapped; looking at his torn shirt.

"Stop being a baby and hold still" Raven commanded; glaring at him as she continued her work.

"Blaze!" I called out; looking around for any signs of the blood red coat I'd grown to look for. Blaze and Diesel came trotting out from a copse of bush; looking quite bored.

"Lot of help you were" I scolded him, and he merely cocked his head and walked away.

"I told you they were nothing but over fed mutts" Rachel muttered as she finished tending Drake's wound and moved onto me. I let her heal the cut patiently; off in my own little world thinking. I love Nightwing; I really do, but… the way Drake holds me; the way he held me back then when he saved me, it brought back memories of when we kissed… his comfort. But once again; he wasn't Richard; and it was Richard I truly deeply loved.

"You're done Kori" Raven stated as she moved to where Beast Boy was slumped near Bee.

Nightwing instantly moved to my side and ushered me away.

"Are you ok?" He asked me quickly, feeling me all over for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine" I assured, holding his hands in my own. He studied my face; his mouth set in a frown.

"Kori… you know I love you; more than anything" He told me quietly. I reached up and peeled off his mask.

"Richard I know you love me, and I love you too, Drake isn't going to take me away form you" I said softly, caressing the side of his face lightly with the tips of my fingers.

"I know… it's just… The way he was looking at you when he well… _saved _you, it was more than just a friendly look. He loves you Kori. Even though he might have said he didn't; he does."

Well jeez, complicate things! I sighed and looked away.

"Kori; do you still love him?"

At this I turned my full attention back to Nightwing. My answer… this was the subject I was wary of. I had to say this correctly to portray the right message – or else it would break his heart.

"Before I start I want you to promise me that you won't interrupt" I told him, and he nodded.

"I promise" He answered; nodding slightly.

"I do love Drake. But not in the way I love you. My love for him is… is a dying love, like an inflating balloon that can't be saved. We had something, you could call it a fling, but it wasn't _real _love. My love for you is unbreakable, undeniable and stronger than PVA glue" Ok so not romantic. "You are the one thing in my life that has gone right. Throughout my life, I've been used as a slave; have had to keep my real identity hidden. You were the one person, who I thought I hated, who understands me. Drake could never understand me, my life, like you do. I love you Richard Grayson, more than anything in the entire world"

Richard stared at me for a long moment, and I began to feel nervous, please let me have worded that right. I know it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world but-

Oh no. I most certainly worded that right.

Letting Richard pull me closer to him he rested a hand on either side of my hips; while mine wrapped around his neck loosely. His lips moved against mine in a soft rhythm; the kiss sweet and slow. It wasn't lustful like most, it was perfect. My eyes instinctively closed as he traced slow circles around my hip with his thumbs, and I ran my fingers slightly through his soft hair.

"Do you plan to stop broadcasting your love to the entire frigging planet?" Drake shouted from behind Nightwing. Right behind Nightwing. I gasped at the shook and stumbled back, Nightwing doing the same.

"Finally" Drake smirked at Richard, and then offering a hand to help me up. Nightwing was so not in the mood for this. He was seriously ticked off.

"You pompous, up yourself, immature git!" Nightwing shouted, pushing his face into Drake's angrily. "Have you not heard of minding your own business?"

Drake contemplated his answer.

"No" He said simply; amusement lacing his voice.

"What so funny?" Nightwing demanded, his mouth set in a fierce scowl.

"Just you" Drake replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Nightwing raised a fist menacingly. "Is that a challenge?" Drake asked, looking amused.

"No, because you wouldn't be able to handle fighting me" Nightwing retorted smugly, moving to help me up.

"You just can't stand the fact that Kori loved me. You can't handle that I kissed her. That I held her. That I had my own way-"

WHAM

Nightwing's fist connected with Drake's nose and sent him reeling backwards to the ground. Nightwing helped me up as I stared with and open jaw.

"Kori, can you hold on just a sec?" Nightwing asked me, and I nodded blankly.

Drake stood up and touched his nose tenderly.

"Bastard" He spat, lunging at Nightwing. Nightwing smirked and dodged to the side, sticking his foot out and tripping Drake over.

"The three lessons of fighting. One: Never attack in anger" Nightwing recited comically, watching as Drake got up and his eyes started to glow. Lunging forward again Drake jumped up and feinted a hit to Nightwing's face but stopped and side-kicked him in the stomach. Nightwing grabbed Drake's foot and twisted it, sending Drake to the floor again.

"Lesson two: never glance at where you're _going _to attack when you feint a move" Nightwing smirked.

"You think you're so perfect don't you Nightwing. You have friends, you have looks, you have all the moves, and you probably have every girl back on your planet chasing after you. You have money, you're famous, you have Kori" Drake glowered at him. "You take everything from everyone. You probably have loving parents who told you stories when you were young, took you on outings to your favorite places. Told you that they loved you. You grew up with a loving family. Is there anything you don't have?"

Nightwing stiffened before replying coldly.

"My parents were murdered when I was seven. I was put up for adoption and was adopted by a man with money and a huge business. He was never around. No one told me stories, he never took me out, I was forced to live my life in secrecy. And you know what? I killed my parent's murderer"

**Well that its, hope you liked, please review!**

**Ell**


	26. Pain of the Past

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I didn't update yesterday; a last minute invite to something stopped me from posting. However I hope you all like this! BTW I was asked why I'm back at school. I'm a New Zealander, we started school like… two weeks ago. **

**Chapter 25**

"Lesson number three; never, ever, provoke your opponent with their personal life" Nightwing glared at Drake coldly before turning his back on him and looking at me. I stared at him with a bewildered expression; I never knew about his past, it was the one thing I'd never heard about. I started crying as I thought back.

"Richard…" I started, but he turned his back on me and stalked off into the bushes.

"RICHARD!" I screamed after him, running to where he was disappearing off the trail, but he was gone. I couldn't see him. The plants were so dark; the canopy was a black sheet, creating shadows everywhere.

"Richard come back, it's not safe out there!" I tried again, and again, until I realized he wasn't coming back. He obviously didn't want to face me, or anyone for the matter, but why go into the jungle? We have no idea what life forms are out there, he could get killed!

"Kori… just… he'll come back. He can't go too far" Rachel appeared beside me, her hood over her head. I looked at her helplessly.

"Rach, I never knew, all this time I never knew about his past. I feel awful"

Rachel sighed and looked at me,

"It wasn't your fault Kori. Besides I was quite glad that to see Drake get his ass kicked. He's too up himself" Rachel grinned slightly. I didn't have the heart to laugh, just remained silent.

"I won't just leave him out there by himself. I'm going after him." I stated defiantly, ready to step into even more unknown territory before Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"If you go, that's two fighters gone, our numbers will weaken. Nightwing can take care of himself. He's proved that to us many times. Besides, you're the only one who can access this gem. Remember this,

'_The Gem of light_

_The savior of life_

_Sits upon the gold throne bright_

_To await the day when needed most_

_To find the one to be its host_

_And when only one of royal blood_

_Has shown the blood of innocence_

_Light will come in streams of floods_

_To drive the darkness given'"_

I stared at Raven with a bewildered expression. Just what the hell was she one about? Obviously she knew what I was thinking.

"The history of the Gem Kori! Only you can take it from its resting place and use it. _And when only one of royal blood' _That's you, _'has shown the blood of innocence' _that's all you Kori! Without you, we can't do anything"

I stared at her for a minute, searching my brain for anything like that little poem thing she just recited. There was something… vague and misty, like it didn't want me to remember what it was. Stupid mind.

"Ok. Do you remember to when you were a little kid? Surely your parents gave you this information, as a story, as a poem, a bed time story, anything!" Rachel shook my shoulders, trying to make me remember, but the tears were streaming down my face faster now, as memories took my mind.

"_We can't do anything about, we have to hand over Koriand'r and Komand'r, its them or our entire planet" Myand'rs voice rang loud and clear towards his wife, who was sobbing. _

"_You expect me to give up my children Myand'rs? I gave birth to those girls; I won't let them go without a fight" Luand'rs crystal voice sounded to the heart of her husband. The tall red haired lady seemed to shrink. _

_Myand'r was torn, how could he give up his daughters, his pride and joy Koriand'r? His talented yet naughty daughter Komand'r? Unless he gave them to the Gordonians, his planet would be destroyed. _

_Eight year old Kori sat behind the large doors to where her parents were talking. She knew of the war about to rage, but she didn't know until now that they wanted her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged herself. Then a hulking Gordonian came into view and Kori cowered behind the pillar beside the door, hoping he hadn't seen her. Throwing the doors open he stalked in. _

"_I've come to take the two girls" his voice was deep and hoarse, and he spoke in disjointed Tamaranian. _

"_They're… out there" Luand'r gestured to the hallway vaguely._

"_I WANT PROPER ANSWERS!" _

_Kori scooted around the corner as the soft 'thump' sound reached her ears and stared at her beautiful mother, lying on the floor, her delicate hand resting on her bleeding stomach, her ruby hair spread on the hard ground, her eyes glassy. Myand'r moved forward and in lightening speed pulled his own sword form his sheath and stuck it through his enemies gut. Then a team of ten Gordonians came down the hallway, picking up Kori by her hair on the way down, dragging her across the ground. _

_Myand'rs eyes widened in rage as he saw his young daughter being dragged like a slave across the palace floors, _

"_RELEASE HER NOW" He roared, swinging his sword in a lethal circle. The Gordonians laughed and made a line, watching Myand'r closely. The man charged forward, cutting into the stomach of one, slicing the head off another, and finally completely clearing the legs from one. But ten against one was an unfair fight, and Myand'r died; a sword through his chest. _

_Komand'r came around the corner, eyes wide as she saw her parents and her sister. _

"_LET MY SISTER GO!" She shrieked, rushing forward, fists flailing as she ran into the midst of the enemy. She was picked up by her hair also and dragged away, kicking and screaming, calling for her parents. _

_Moving into the corridor Kori groaned as they jerked her hair, her throat too sore from all her screaming, her eyes so red from crying. Her sister's screams still jolted through the air. Then, Kori started to rejoice slightly, as her nanny Galfore, a hulking man with a lethal battle axe blocked the way._

"_Drop Her Highnesses" he said in a lethal voice, wielding his axe angrily. "No? Then deal with this" With a mad roar Galfore charged forward and decapitated one, fended off an incoming shoulder blow and made a lethal gash in the guard that was holding Kori's arm. Kori twisted free and ran to hide behind Galfore, then the large man moved quickly to where Komand'r was and cut of the arm of her holder. Koma grabbed Kori's hand and ran though the palace halls. As they reached the servants quarters Koma shoved Kori into a large bread basket and then squished into the one beside it as Gordonians thundered down the hall. _

"_Princess…we know you're here"_

_At that moment Koma jumped from her hiding place and grabbed the large carving knife from a bench and hurled it with a grunt at one Gordonians chest. It met its target with a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground, two were left standing; and Koma was out of ideas. _

_The Gordonians grinned and reached for Koma, who kicked and screamed as they grabbed her hair once more, and pulled Kori from her basket. _

_As she was dragged down the hall, Kori saw Galfore lying in a pool off his own blood, his axe strewn across the other side of the hall. Her last hope was gone; and she fainted into darkness._

I sunk to my knees on the soft ground and wept; my head in my hands. I knew exactly how Richard felt. I'd done the exact same thing; something I hated to think of. I'd seen my parents murdered, I'd been though slavery for right years, I was used as a test animal; the Gordonians showed no sympathy. Myself and Koma were experiments; tortured and used as slaves for years.

"Kori, are you ok, Kori?" I could here Rachel's voice drifting above my head; but I didn't want to listen…I just wanted to sleep.

"_Test this on the older one; we'll get a better result" The Gordonians testing on Koma over and over again; trying to get the results correct. _

_--_

"_Use the young girl; she's near dead. No loss to us if she dies" Using the twelve year old Kori as she struggled to keep her eyes open; injecting serums into her veins. _

_--_

"_Take blood samples from them both; they've lived too long, for normal Tamaranian life length anyway" a fourteen year old Kori wandering what they were talking about. _

_--_

"_The dark haired one has escaped; make sure the other one can't get out of her bonds"_

"_She's gone as well; we have to find them"_

"_Wherever they are… they won't get far"_

_Sixteen year old Kori running with Koma out of the cells; her lungs burning as her underfed body trembled from exhaustion._

_--_

"_Take my sister; she's the one you want. She's too much of a goody good to do anything. Me, I can give you power, money, I'm the heir to the throne; imagine the riches you could have" Koma bargaining Kori for her own freedom; and winning. _

_--_

"_She has a strong mental will she does; and her spirit can not be broken. I want you to break her down and make her beg" A seventeen year old Kori staring defiantly ahead of her; eyes narrowed and fists clenched; the anger and sadness towards her sister burning through her mind. They weren't going to kill her now. _

_--_

"_It's the slave; she's escaping! Get her!"_

_An eighteen year old Kori escaping the cells and making a run for her life; her willpower strong and her goal centered. _

_--_

"_GALFORE!" An ecstatic Kori jumping into the arms of her nanny back on Tamaran; the large man crying through one eye; the other held a large scar and a pearl eye. _

"_Oh my little bumgorf, you are alive" The large man holding her to him; his sobs soaking her hair. _

"_I thought Komand'r had taken over? We escaped but were caught, and then she bargained me for her own freedom. She promised she'd give them riches; ass he was the heir to the throne" Kori looking worried as she waited for an answer. _

"_I have not seen her since you were both taken" Galfore looking positively furious at Kori's explanation. _

"_Then all is fine; I am home, Galfore" _

_--_

I woke up with a shiver and looked around me worriedly. I was not sure where I was; I was in a bed, with blankets, and someone was by my side.

"Its all right Kori, you fainted and we brought you back to the ship"

Rachel's voice sounded beside me as her features came into focus. She looked worn out, and bags were forming under her eyes.

"Are you ok, you do not look all right?" I asked her slowly, blinking as she flicked on a light.

"I've had to heal Bumblebee and yourself. Not to mention Gar; it seems he had a slight concussion. That took a lot trying to heal that. Then I tried zoning in on Nightwing; but I can't sense him. Either he's covered a lot of ground in the past day, or hiding himself somehow or, I'm just too tired to go far enough." Rachel explained, grimacing slightly as she crossed her legs at the ankle.

"Rach you shouldn't do that, you need to rest" I scolded her, pointing to the other bed beside mine. "Wait; you mean Richard isn't here; he's still out there, by himself?" I leaped from the bed, grabbing my sword and leaving the bow and arrow.

"Kori you can't go out there now; it nighttime, we have no idea whats hiding out there. There could be an ambush of Harpies or something waiting for you to come out. Nightwing could be long gone by now; there's a one in a million chance that you'll find him around here. Kori's its too dangerous" Her voice was deadly cold as she stared at me.

"I'm going; and you can't stop me" I stated defiantly as I strode out the door.

"I can Kori and I will. Stop being so god damn stubborn and sit your ass down on this bed!" Rachel stood up, eyes glowing dangerously as she glared at me.

"You can't stop me from making my own decisions Rachel" I said slowly as I turned to face her.

"No, but you're being irrational"

"I love him Rachel! I am not going to sit around and wait for him to come back; he could be injured or lost! He doesn't know this place; none of us do! I won't forgive myself if he's hurt Rachel; I just won't" I begged at her with my eyes, pleading for her not to do anything.

"The others aren't going to let you go."

"Please Rachel; just tell them you dozed off and when you woke I was gone. Please let me find him!"

Rachel sighed and looked away.

"Kori, you're like my sister, _I _won't forgive _myself _if you're hurt. I can't let you leave this room" I stared at her in defeat. "However, I have to go to the bathroom right now. I know I can trust you NOT to sneak out of the room and go find Richard and be back by morning" Rachel glanced at me. "I'll be back in five minutes"

**Well I hope ya'll liked, now don't forget to review! Thankees!**

**Ell**


	27. Giving In

**/ Hey everyone. I've only one word to say. Sorry. I've been saying that a lot lately. I make no excuses for my lack of effort in updating. All I say is that, I'm sorry. Please leave a review, good or bad, I don't mind. It will take my mind of things that are happening at my end of the computer screen. It may be a confusing chapter. It may not be. If it is, I'm sorry, forgive me. But it plays its part. As does everything. Enjoy. /**

**Chapter 26: Giving In  
--// Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans. However, I do own the conversation at the end of the chapter. It is mine. I said that. He said that. //--**

**Chapter 26**

Slipping out in the deserted hallway after Rachel had gone I crept quietly through the shadows, determined to go and find Richard. I cast my eyes around the cock pit of the ship, making sure no one was doing any late night errands before moving to open the door. Oh wow, it was locked, no surprise there. Almost grinning I skittered over to the control panel. Dropping to my stomach I slithered beneath the dashboard (Cringing as the dust collected on my clothes; I hate dust) and stretched my hand out to the corner of the floor, searching for the key.

"Looking for something luv?"

I shot up at the voice and narrowly missed smashing my head on the hard metal of the underside of the control panel. Scowling I slithered out and brushed the dust away. AS I stood I was backed into a corner, my head connecting with the hard wall behind me.

Drake made a scolding sound in his throat, "Really Kori, you shouldn't be sneaking about at night, especially with all the dangers out there." He cocked a knowing brow and I played innocent.

"I needed some fresh air." I gestured to the door, "I was hoping to go for a walk, other than that I don't know why I am backed up in a corner."

Drake laughed, "Come now Kori, you aren't stupid, stop acting like it." I laughed like a child, hoping to fool him.

"I am not acting stupid, I just don't understand why you are restricting me from moving, and it is quite painful really." It was, who would want to be shoved up against a cold metal wall, I didn't do it on an every day basis.

Drake looked doubtful, "Would you lie to me Kori?" He asked, staring me straight in the eye. Yes, I would, if it meant getting Richard back.

"No."

He sighed heavily, "I don't want to see you hurt by him Kori. Before, when I first met you, you made me feel wanted. I thought maybe you were the one, but then he showed up, and you adored him. To be honest it really hurt, and what I said before 'about not being able to love you properly' I said that because I didn't want you to worry. I was kidding myself. I would have loved you to the moon and back. I don't want you hurt because of him."

Listening to his small speech I was momentarily captured. I had never really thought that Drake possessed the qualities to be… I can't grasp the right word for his actions, emotional, perhaps?

"I love you Kori, I know you wouldn't leave, I trust you." I almost confessed to telling him everything I was planning to do, but then I saw the grin in his eyes, before he tried to speak again. Oh, so the little bastard was playing me.

"I don't want to see _you _hurt Drake." I stated quietly.

Suddenly his smart demeanor was gone. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, his voice tinted with confusion.

I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly. "I love Richard; and I would do anything for him. Even if it means knocking you out cold for the next weeks Drake, I would do it for him. Do not mess with me. Do not toy with me. I am no little girl Drake'r, and if you think I am, you are sorely mistaken."

There was silence as we stared each other out, his eyes portraying the fact that he was trying to figure out what to do.

"You should never underestimate you opponent Drake; they may surprise you when you least expect it." I said softly.

He bent his head down closer to me own, "Never underestimate _your-_"

In less than ten seconds Drake was on the floor, clutching his stomach, to where my knee had just connected. As the moonlight shone down on his face the guilt that rode up inside was over whelming. But I thought of Richard.

"I never do Drake. I never do."

--

Crashing through the under bush of the strange planet tears streamed down my face. But I didn't really notice. I didn't know where I was going. My mind was muddled with thoughts that I couldn't control. Full of sad words that I had heard in my life. Full of memories that seemed so truly and utterly irrelevant… so… I didn't know the right word. I was confused.

I stopped moving and looked at my boots; covered in a thick layer of unnaturally bright green grass. The dirt was brown flecked with purple. Everything… I wanted home.

Looking up at the trees that towered over me, I felt so small and miniscule. I would have taken flight had I not been so depressed. I looked out at the two moons this planet could see. One smaller than the other, The bigger one caught your eye first, but the smaller once was brighter, and tinted silver. It was more beautiful. I did not demand attention like the other.

Hugging my arms to my chest I fell to the knees, and then to my side, burying my tear stained face into the sweet smelling earth. I thought of Richard, and memories, so many memories floated back to me. pr good and bad times. Of him.

**_---Nightwing was leaning down and cupping my cheek with his injured arm, and kissing me, softly and sweetly, and I complied, tightening my grip on his waist._**

_**Our eyes closed and my hand straddled his cheek, caressing it and toying with his long ebony hair.**_

**_It started out sweet and innocent, but it was deepened, by him. Nightwing deepened it and I agreed, kissing back with the same passion. His lips were soft and moist against my own, moving in a faint rhythm. My hand massaged his scalp gently; his hand cupped my cheek then moved to my neck, holding my head up. ---_**

**_---As much as I hated to admit it…I was comfortable, with Nightwing in this…position. I was lying on the ground on my back, the robe, now slightly open with Nightwing on top of me, his legs straddling my lower waist, his arms pinning mine to the ground. His whole body weight upon me…he wasn't that heavy. ---_**

**_---"Do you love Drake?"_**

_**Ok, now I was uncomfortable again. He just had to ruin the sort of friendship moment, typical Richard. Although he had asked a very good question, did I love Drake? Did I really like him, or did I like the thought of him? Neither. I liked him, but I didn't trust him. He just wasn't for me, he was nice and all, but he wasn't for me.**_

"_**No" It came out as a barely audible whisper, and I lowered my gaze to where my hands were gripping the sheets tightly.**_

"_**Do you love any one?"**_

_**Another question - he must really like torturing me like this.**_

"…_**No" I answered slowly, feeling guilt wash through me at the lie**_

"_**Good night, Kori" he said quietly, rolling over to face away from me.**_

**_I rolled over as well, as a single tear slipped down my cheek. ---_**

**_---He grabbed my arm, not harshly, but enough to stop me. Truly, I could have pulled away there and then, but the feeling that he gave me when he touched me was…bliss._**

"_**Now'r Koriand'r, do nr't frogre'tr whrta'r sr'yr" He chided softly, his face so close to mine.**_

"_**How could I, How could I forget what you said? When all I think about is you" I replied softly, gazing at him with uncertain eyes.**_

"_**And all I think about is you, Koriand'r, and whether or not you would come back"**_

_**I looked away, back at my friends who were observing us closely, Drake scrutinizing us with narrowed eyes.**_

"_**Richard, do you know how hard it is for me to love you?" I whispered, so only he could hear.**_

"_**Do you know how hard it is for me to not worry about you?" his face was earnest, his voice held concern.**_

"**_Do you know that the man who has given his heart to me is standing behind us?" I whispered, my eyes starting to tear. ---_**

_**---No, I'm good, but…I just want to know something"**_

_**I raised a brow,**_

"_**Like what?"**_

**_He never answered; well he did, just not verbally. He grabbed my waist, pulling the last step closer, and I looked up at him through my eye lashes. Then he tilted my chin up with his hand slightly, and bent down, catching my lips in a sweet tender kiss. I was melting, utterly melting in his sweet embrace. My eyes closed, as did his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, toying with his long hair. His strong arms circled my waist, pulling me towards him. ---_**

I don't know how long I stayed there, thinking of him, his touch. I loved that about him. He had different touches. I knew them all. When he was upset, worried, wanting, and needing.

"Kori… Why do you do this to yourself?"

A smile fell to my lips, as I imagined his voice. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to lose him. "I don't know. That's like asking why do I love you?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course…"

"We've been through so much Kori… maybe we're just not meant to be together. Have you ever thought about that? We're so different, you and I; we hardly have anything in common."

"Save our taste for wicked sarcasm."

"That's me Kori darling, not you."

"You are so up yourself."

I felt the dream voice slip from my mind but I begged for it stay. I could see him standing there, and I didn't want to lose that image, for I feared I might never see him again. I could hear faint sounds, chattering, scratching, and all strange illusions of my dream like state of mind. Oh how I wanted it to be real. To feel his touch, to have him hold me, for him to tell me… he loves me. The noises became louder, and I cursed my mind, I didn't want noise, just him. I tried making them disappear as I hugged myself on the sweet smelling earth… Sweet… sour… sour. Oh god Sour.

I struggled to open my eyes; but they refused to open. I started panicking… my entire body was restricted and I couldn't move. I felt ill, I couldn't breathe… but I could… I was stuck… my body was half functioning. The stench of something long rotten invaded my senses, making me retch; but not properly. I needed help; something had me, they were around me… the shadows… they were taunting me… telling me Richard dint love me… laughing, touching me, teasing me.

"No…" It was supposed to be a cry, a demand, anything… but all it was, all it was… just air… nothing more. I was dying. I could feel it. They were restricting my body. What were they? They were… they were my worst nightmare… they were me. The bad me, they shadow of myself, the thing I saw instead of myself when I was depressed. It was telling me… telling me I was worthless… I didn't deserve a life…

It was probably right… why not give in to it? Why not let it take me…

--

**//That is all I have for you today. I'm sorry if you don't like it. //**


End file.
